What You Do
by iraswife1120
Summary: "Don't worry about it Kagome. I'll pay for you to get an abortion." She shook her head. "No Inuyasha, I'm keeping this baby and whether you like it or not you're going to be a dad."  No Minors! Rated for adult situations, language, and drug use.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

AN: okay so its a new story. an idea that's been in my head for a while and i decided to finally put it into words. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know whats up. Everybody is a human. Though I am keeping the sliver hair and amber eyes. This is FICTION so a human with that combination should be just as believable as a demon.  
Errors will be fixed later.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha charactors.

* * *

It's the fourth of July in a large suburb. There's a huge party going on with a group of four guys sitting around a table

"Inuyasha." A young man with his hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck hands a blunt towards his silver haired friend.

The boy named Inuyasha looks up and takes it. He hits it once and passes it to his cousin, Koga. He takes the blunt, and hits it as well, then passes it to the last person, Bankotsu. Already high out of his mind he just takes it and gives it to Miroku, restarting the cycle.

"Hey Miroku," Koga says, "Who's that?" He nods his head towards a young girl. She had black hair down to the middle of her back and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She was dressed in a white skirt to mid thigh, a light green tank, and a white PINK jacket.

Miroku looked up to the girl. "Oh that's Kagome. She's my cousin." He passes the blunt to Inuyasha before continuing. "She's been living with us since last week. Her mom wants her to go to Shikon so she'll be staying here till she graduates. She's a real good girl, so it's her first time partying or anything."

Koga nods his head in understanding. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Inuyasha exhales and starts laughing. "Like you care."

"I know right," Bankotsu says.

Koga just smiles to himself. Then he gets up and walks over to her.

Miroku just shakes his head and grabs a beer.

* * *

Kagome is standing in her cousin's kitchen. 'I can't believe he's throwing a party while uncle is out.' She looks around and sees a guy walking up to her.

"Hi," he flashes a confident smile, "I'm Koga. So you're Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah." She smiles at him. 'I shouldn't be rude.'

"Why don't you join me and my friends over at the table?" he holds out his hand.

"Sure." She walks past his hand and sits in Koga's old seat.

"Hey Miroku, is that the door?" Koga asks.

"Hm?" Miroku gets up and goes to open the door. As he walks off Koga smiles sneakily and takes the now empty seat. "This is my cousin Inuyasha," he nods to him, "and this is our friend Bankotsu."

Bankotsu looked at the girl. "Hey there."

She looked away shyly. "Hi."

"So Kagome," Koga says, "You look familiar."

"I do?" she looks at him.

Bankotsu looks up from his phone, "Yeah you look like Kikyo."

"Yeah, that's it," Koga agrees.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Who gives a fuck?"

Koga decides to tease his cousin. "Oh chill Yash. You're just pissed because Kikyo was too sick to come."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"You guys could be sisters, Kagome," Bankotsu says, "but I think you'd be the prettier one. Don't mind Yash, he's just being a baby."

"Oh," Kagome says while laughing, "Well thank you."

Throughout the night, Inuyasha and his friends continued to get more stoned and drunk. Out of sheer boredom Kagome decided to keep drinking until she had some fun. Two beers and a bottle of Bacardi later the usually sober girl was wasted; and she liked it. But who doesn't?

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha woke up snuggled to a warm body. He could barely remember half of the previous night. He looked over to the girl in his arms. "Hey Kikyo," he said as he kissed the back of her head and began to turn her around for their next round. When he turned her around he realized something. 'This isn't Kikyo!'

The girl being turned around opened her big blue eyes to meet honey orbs. "Inuyasha?"

They froze and stared at each other.

Inuyasha spoke first, "Well damn I didn't plan on us sleeping together but okay." He gave a smug smile.

Kagome was shocked hearing his words. 'What happened last night?' She looked down at her body and didn't see any clothes. Then she saw that Inuyasha was nude as well. "Oh my god!" she yelled jumping out of the bed pulling the cover around her. She ignored his form as her gaze fixated on a small red blotch on her white sheets. "What did you do to me?!" she shrieked.

Inuyasha got pissed. He always did this; sleeping with the crazy ones. "Oh shut up, I didn't do anything that you didn't want." He got of the bed and started to pull his underwear and shorts on.

"Shut up?" Kagome was livid. "How can you tell me to shut up? You took advantage of me and stole my virginity." She pointed her finger at him.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he pulled his t-shirt over his head onto his form. "From what I _do_ remember it wasn't stealing."

"Get out." She glared.

Inuyasha just scoffed. "You can't tell me to get out. This is Miroku's house not yours."

"Fine," she stomped her foot, "Then get the hell out of my room!"

"Fine bitch!" he yelled back as he left. He made sure to slam her door shut.

* * *

My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. Technically I'm seventeen, but age is just a number to me. I go to Shikon High and sadly it's the first day of school. I really feel like just skipping today because of the massive hangover I got, but it's a new year, and my parents will kill me if they find out I'm skipping school again.

I do my morning ritual which consists of bathing, brushing my teeth, getting dressed and then eating. Now I'm waiting for my best friend Miroku to pick me up. I crashed my car recently so it's in the shop, but it's cool now I get to hang out with my best bud before school. It's a better way to start the day.

I guess it's pretty important to mention that I'm rich. So basically I get whatever I want from my parents, but if I piss them off too bad they take it away in a heartbeat. Luckily for me my dad's so high up that he can usually buy me out of trouble. I still remember my first underage. It's not on my record anymore thanks to my dad, but they cut off my cell phone for two weeks. Yeah its only fourteen days, but I was sixteen back then and not having my cell phone meant that I was cut off from the world.

Right now I'm just sitting in the game room waiting for this guy to get here. I don't care if I'm late for school, but every minute he's late is a minute I could have slept in. Finally one of the maids walked in to tell me he's here.

"Inuyasha, Miroku has arrived." She quietly left the room.

Without a reply I grabbed my notebook and walked out.

Miroku had his car out by the gate. Why did that fucker have to park so far away? He probably did it on purpose just to piss me off. "Miroku!" I called a few yards away.

He looked up at me through the review mirror and started the car. I hopped in and glared, "Couldn't you have waited closer to the door?"

Miroku smiled and shrugged. Miroku and I have been best friends since the fifth grade. The first time we met was when I saw him spank some girl's ass during recess. She slapped him and told the teacher. I didn't see Miroku in school for a few days after that

Our relationship is pretty complicated. He's my partner in crime, but sometimes we can be completely different people.

"So I see your having a good morning." He said referring to my hangover.

"Yeah, it's going great so far. I don't understand why you never get hangovers." It really wasn't fair.

"Because Inuyasha, I don't get plastered like you do." He laughed, "I'm surprised you're not still drunk actually."

I smiled at this; truth is I don't even know how I'm not still feeling it. Last night was crazy.

We pulled up to the building and put on some cologne. God I hate this place. Most of the guys piss me off, the girls are whores, and the teachers all have me in Sesshomaru's shadow. Oh yeah, Sesshomaru is my older half brother. He was valedictorian when he graduated like six or something years ago. I still don't know how he did it. He partied as much as I did, but somehow his grades were perfect when I'm barely passing.

Miroku and I went to our lockers. They were right beside each other.

I finally put my shit away and head to my first class. It's gym. Probably my favorite class ever; I get to watch hot girls run around in short shorts. Plus it's easy to skip.

When I'm done changing into a t-shirt and some red shorts I walk over to sit on the bleachers. I notice my friend Kikyo sitting with two her friends Yura and Kagura. I like Kikyo. Not as a girlfriend but we've been friends with benefits for almost a year now. Her friend Yura is annoying though, ever since we had sex at this party she never could take the one-time-only hint. Kagura is alright, she's Naraku's girlfriend, and probably one of the only girls in their whole clique that I haven't fucked. I've pretty much done too many girls to even count. Yeah I guess I am pretty cocky about it, but who really gives a fuck?

Gym went by pretty fast. Naraku ended up having the class so I'm pumped about that. He always throws the best parties, and now I'll know every time.

My next class is chemistry. I'm not really into science, but I need the credit. I hope we get to blow shit up this year.

Third period I have A lunch. It's pretty sweet because all my friends are in the same lunch section as me. I barely make it before the bell rings, but when I get my lunch I head off to our table. I see Sango's sitting with Miroku.

Sango is Miroku's girlfriend. They started dating last month. She's alright, but a little to straight edge for me. It won't be long now till she turns Miroku good. I get that she thinks doing drugs is bad, but she doesn't need to convert my right hand man.

I take a seat across from her between my older cousin Koga, and our friend Bankotsu. Naraku and Kagura join us next. Kagura tells me that Kikyo's B lunch. Damn.

Eventually this girl who looks just like Kikyo comes up and sits next to Sango. She looks familiar. Not because she looks like Kikyo, but well, I don't know. I smoke too much.

"Hey Sango." She taps the girls shoulder.

Sango looks at her and smiles, "Oh hey Kagome, I didn't know you were in this lunch."

"You know her?" I ask Sango.

"Yash it's my cousin. Don't you remember?" Miroku says as he looks at me disbelievingly.

"No." Why else would I ask?

"You smoke too much." Bankotsu tells me. He would say that, even though he's the one I buy it from.

Lunch was alright, but that Kagome girl kept stealing glances at me whenever she thought I wasn't looking.

After lunch I went to my psychology class. It's cool, only seniors are allowed to take it so I don't have to worry about dealing with annoying kids. One less reason for me to get in trouble.

My last class is just a boring study hall. I'm allowed to leave but there's no point since Miroku's my ride home. At least I have Sango to talk to in it.

"So Inuyasha," she waited for me to look at her before continuing, "Do you really not remember who Kagome is?"

I shake my head, "No. Am I supposed to? And what does it matter to you?"

She sent me a glare, "Kagome's been my best friend ever since I met her a few months ago. And it matters to me because she sure remembers you."

"From where?"

"I don't know. We were talking and she told me about how she got drunk and lost her virginity to some guy named Inuyasha; one of Miroku's friends. I asked her to describe the guy and it turned out to be our schools biggest man whore." Her eyes narrowed.

I laughed at first. Biggest man whore? She must have me confused with her boyfriend. I just get a lot of pussy. Not my fault all the girls want this. Sango's told me before that I'm worse than a rabbit and she's surprised I don't have kids running around already. Truth be told last week I had to take Kikyo to the clinic to get an abortion. It's her second one with me already. Fourth time in my life I've had to do it though. But I won't let Sango know that. She'd kill me if she found out.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell." I smirk at her and turn back around before she can say more.

When school finally ends, I meet up with Miroku and we leave.

Miroku drops me off and I walk to the house and go to the living room to watch some TV.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru says sitting in the living room as I walk in.

Aw fuck. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my family. I didn't know it was a crime."

"Whatever. Is Rin here?" I ask. Rin is my sister in law. She's seven months pregnant with my nephew. Her and the baby are the only two things from Sesshomaru that I ever liked.

"Inuyasha!" I hear a high voice calling my name. Suddenly a huge pregnant Rin walks in and gives me a hug before pulling away and scrunching her nose, "You smell like smoking."

"Thanks, I missed you too." Sarcasm is my specialty.

* * *

Finally it's Friday; my favorite day of the week. Why? Well because it's the last day of school before the weekend, we have our football games, and then we party hard after. Plus, Kikyo's parents both work Friday nights, so we get the house.

* * *

Right now I'm getting ready for the game. So Miroku's just sitting in my bed looking at one of my playboys.

When we leave and get to the game I'm surprised to see that Kagome chick there. "Hey Miroku, your cousin's a cheerleader?"

Miroku turned away from his girlfriend who was giving me the silent treatment for some unknown reason. "Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No. But that's hot."

He scrunched his face up at that. I guess I'd do the same if he was talking about one of my cousins like that.

The game was about to start when Miroku asked me, "So is Koga starting this year?" I nod my head. Koga is surprisingly a really good athlete even though he's such a pot head. Actually he's broken a lot of our track records these last few years.

Kikyo made her way to me and sat down.

"Hey Yash." She said with her hand on my thigh.

"Not now Kikyo." I say as I watch Kagome cheer. I'm an ass. I know. And right now all I can think about is that Kikyo doesn't have a sexy uniform to wear before sex, but Kagome would. As I watch her jump around in that little skirt with her long slender legs, I get this flash back.

* * *

_I'm fucking Kagome in her room. The bed is creaking every time I thrust into her. She's got her long sexy legs up against my shoulders and the angle is just amazing._

"_Oh!" I hear her moan. I eventually can feel her inner walls clenching around my dick. Forcing me to go over the edge._

"_Aw fuck." I say as I finally bust inside her._

* * *

Shit I remember now! Damn now I've got a hard on. I'll have to make Kikyo fix it later then.

After the game Kikyo and I went over to Miroku's car.

"Inuyasha." I turn around to see Kagome running up to me.

"What's up Kagome?" I ask. Usually we don't talk much. I guess she was still mad at me. At least that's what Sango said. Now that I remember what happened I don't really know why. She obviously enjoyed it.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." I wonder what she wants. I think it's funny because even though I'm not facing Kikyo anymore, I still know she just rolled her eyes.

"Uh," Kagome paused looking at everyone, "In private?"

"Alright." Hey maybe she wants to do it again. In that case, "Kikyo just go home tonight or something." I don't wait for a reply, I just walk off.

Kagome and I go to her car and we get in. I'm already getting hot just thinking about doing her. Maybe she wants it in the car, or maybe she'll take us to her place.

She turns to me with sad eyes. "Do you still not remember the first night we met?"

I start to smile. I already know where this is going. "Actually, yeah, I just remembered it today."

Her eyes started to water. I hope she's okay. I can be a jerk and I really don't care but I just can't stand it when girls cry. "Are you okay?" I ask. Shit, maybe I should have just stayed with Kikyo for tonight.

"Inuyasha." I saw tears going down her face. What the fuck was wrong with her? And why is she going to me for help instead of Miroku?

"Kagome…" I don't know what to say.

"I…" she paused. Thinking about her words I guess, "After school Sango and I went-" she stopped and looked away. As soon as she started to cry my shell cracked and I had to stop her.

"Kagome," I took her hand and squeezed it. Maybe if I cheered her up enough I'd get some.

"Inuyasha I'm pregnant."

I freeze. Damn. Not again, this is the fifth time! I rolled my eyes, frustrated with myself. Well its nothing a visit to the clinic can't fix. "Is that all?" I ask her.

She looks at me like I've grown a new head, "What do you mean is that all? Inuyasha you got me pregnant."

I smile and lean back into my seat. "Yeah, so? Don't worry about it Kagome. I'll pay for you to get an abortion. No biggie."

She shakes her head at me. "I'm not getting an abortion."

I just stare at her. Is she serious? "Why not?"

Kagome glared at me, "Its murder." It's what? I sighed. Just my fucking luck.

Then I roll my eyes. "So what then? You plan on giving it up for adoption or something?"

Kagome looked at her hands folded in her lap. "No Inuyasha. I'm keeping this baby. It's the responsible thing to do. So I guess I'm going to be a mom; and whether you like it or not you're going to be a dad.

* * *

AN: Okay well that was chapter one...what did you think? Is this story good? Who would like me to continue? Let me know.  
peace


	2. Solutions

AN: so i wasn't sure if i would continue this...but i felt like it. review please...i want to know if i'm wasting my time or not. kayy well enjoy.

* * *

I stare at her. "What?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm not keeping this." She answered.

"You're joking right?" she's gotta be. I can't be a dad. I'm one of the worst guys you could have for a dad.

"No. I'm not." She shook her head.

I feel the anger boiling inside and punch the dashboard. "Fuck!" Then I get out of the car.

She gets out to, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Leaving." I bite back. 'Stupid bitch.' I walk away from her car and head to where Miroku was parked only to find out that everyone left. "Damn." I pull out my cell and call Kikyo.

She picks up, "What?" Must be pissed about earlier.

"Hey, come back to the stadium and pick me up." I hang up on her.

I'm about a hundred or so feet away from Kagome's car and can tell that she's watching me. Probably expects me to come back. Tough. I pull out a cigarette and stick it in my mouth as I look for a lighter. Fuck, I gave it to Miroku! I shake my head and put the stick away. In a few minutes I see Kikyo's car pull up. I get in and we head off to her house. I won't tell her about Kagome though. She won't be happy to hear it at all and I don't feel like getting cut off for the night.

* * *

The weekend is over and it's back to school. My parents and I are all in the kitchen eating breakfast. Suddenly my ride storms in the room.

"Inuyasha!" he walks over to me looking pissed as hell.

"What?" I look up from my breakfast to the clock, he's here early.

"You stupid shit!" I look back at him and suddenly my face is on the floor and my cheek is throbbing.

"Miroku!" I hear my parents gasp

I bounce back up, "What the fuck man?"

"Miroku, explain yourself." My father demanded.

"Explain myself?" Miroku said sarcastically. He must be really high to think he can get away talking to my dad like that. "How about you have your son explain how the hell my little cousin got knocked up!"

The room becomes dead silent. My dad turns his angry eyes on me. "What did he just say?"

"Inuyasha you didn't." my mom pleaded.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks Miroku." After sending him a glare I turn to my parents. "I might have possibly got a girl pregnant."

"Oh no." My mom's eyes began to water.

"You better fix this Yash, because I will cut your dick off before I let you ruin Kagome's life. Find your own ride to school." With that said he walked out leaving me with my parents.

"So," I put my plate in the sink and give an awkwards smile to my mom and dad, "Since my car won't be done till next week, who wants to take me to school today?"

* * *

Right now I'm sitting in my dad's office. He found out who Kagome's parents where when I was at school and talked to her dad. Apparently her parents live an hour away and they're coming over to discuss the 'situation' with us. I guess that Kagome didn't tell them, though, because my dad said they gave him a lecture on raising me. He only listened because, of course, it's always the boys' fault when a girl get pregnant.

I'm in such a bad mood right now. I didn't get to smoke a cig today and it's been a few days since I've tasted bud. I wish I could just fucking leave right now. Thanks to that stupid bitch I'm already in so much trouble. And now I'm fucking grounded. Grounded! There goes any parties. Well unless I feel like sneaking out but that's besides the point. It's easier when I can just walk out instead.

Someone knocks on the door. It's my mom. She walks over and sits beside me. "Inuyasha," her eyes are puffy, "why did you do this?"

I sigh for the thousandth time, "It wasn't on purpose mom."

She sniffed, "But I thought we told you not to have sex, and if it came down to it then to use protection."

Riigghht, not have sex. "Mom, I just wasn't thinking…"

"Well," dad cuts me off, "You're going to have to start thinking very soon. It's time you grew up." He turned to my mother, "Izayoi, no more spoiling him. Inuyasha is not your little baby anymore." Then he faced me again, "We should have raised you like Sesshomaru."

Yeah, cause Sesshomaru was so fucking different. Sorry I can't get good grades like him. Suddenly my mom starts sobbing. "This is all my fault. I should have been stricter. Maybe then you wouldn't misbehave so much. I just let you get away with anything."

Aw great, "Mom…" I hug her, "Please don't cry." If there's one person in the whole wide world whose feelings I care about, it's my mom.

Her pity party is interrupted by a knock on the door. Oh shit, here we go. The door opens and in walks little miss fucking Kagome. Thanks for all the shit I'm in bitch. Then some woman with short brown hair, probably her mom, some old guy, and another man who looks like her walk in.

They all take seats on the couches in front of us. My mom and I on another while my old man sits in his own chair. Before sitting down her dad shakes my dad's hand.

Kagome is sitting with her hands folded in her lap while each person in her family is staring…no glaring at me.

The old guy is the first to speak up, "You did this to my grandbaby!" He stands up and points a finger at me.

"Grandpa" "Father" her family says to get his attention. He looks at the trio and silences himself. Serves the old dirt bag right.

Kagome's mom talks next, "I'm Rita," my parents nod, "I just finished talking to Kagome. She says that she's 11 weeks pregnant. So the miscarriage rate has dropped considerably. Meaning that this is serious, it's going to happen."

"Izayoi." My mom stretches out her hand to shake Rita's, "And I agree, this is very serious."

"So Inuyasha," her dad gave me a death stare, "Do you feel like a man now? You-"

"Daddy." Kagome snapped. "Stop, please."

"Well I'll tell you what I think," oh great the old bag is at it again, "These two need to get married! In my day, when a man impregnated a woman, the responsible thing to do was to get married as soon as possible. I say we do that so that this little punk right here doesn't get the freedom that he took away from my precious granddaughter."

"Grandpa!" Ha the bitch's face is getting red from embarrassment.

"Hey dad," I look at him, "Why don't you stick up for your son?"

My pops looks at me, "You deserve it."

Ouch. My mom takes my hand in hers and squeezes. Oh hell I might be a womanizer but I sure am a momma's boy. "I think that's a splendid idea."

Scratch that. "What?" if I had a drink I'd choke. Instead I snatch my hand back.

"Well that's what your father and I did when we found out about you." I can't help but be embarrassed. Did she have to say that in front of them? My mom continued, "And look how happy we turned out. Right dear?"

"Izayoi," my dad started, "this is true, but we we're in love long before that."

She looked deflated. Good. Sorry mom but no can do.

Kagome's family is silent, until her dad looks up from his thoughts, "Izayoi, I think I agree with you and my father."

Kagome's mom speaks, "But dear-"

He gives her a look which shuts her up and she apologizes to him, then he continued. "It's not fair that Kagome will have to deal with this for the rest of her life, while you," he gave me an extra mean glare, "get to continue on like nothing happened if you wish."

My dad spoke up, "Listen here, just because Inuyasha is young does not mean that he wouldn't take care of his child." Ha, yes it does dad, but thanks anyways. "This will be a huge effect on his life as well."

Her father looks at me like I'm the scum of the earth. "I can't help but get the feeling that you're sorely mistaken." I finally give a small glare back. This guy needs to shut up.

"Fuck you man." I pointed my finger at him, "Maybe if your daughter wasn't such a dirty slut I wouldn't of fucked her." I heard my mom breath out my name. I don't think she ever heard me speak like that.

Kagome gasped, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, bitch" I look at her, "excuse you."

Then I announce, "In case you all forgot I didn't ask for any of this shit. I told her to get a fuckin abortion but she said no. If she wants this damn thing so much then let her have it." I can't take it anymore. Once I hear my mom say my name I walk out.

When I leave the room I head towards my bedroom. I get there in record time and close and lock the door. Walking over to my closet I grab the small box sitting at the bottom. Opening it I found a small bag of weed, with some wraps.

I take out about an eighth, and roll a perfect blunt. Then I walk over to my patio and open the door, sitting next to the crack. I grab a lighter and put the stick between my lips, inhaling and lighting it up. A few seconds later I repeat the sucking and exhale out the crack of the door.

I don't know how long I sit there smoking, but by the time I put the roach out, there is a knock on the door. Uncoordinatedly, I stand up and walk to the door. I unlock it and open it a crack.

My favorite person. "Well well, look who it is."

She glared at me, "Let me in." and gave me a shove to get in my room.

"Ready for round two already?" I ask smugly.

Suddenly I have this pain in my cheek. Whoa, did she just slap me? What's up with people hitting me lately? "What the fuck bitch."

"You ruined my life!" She starts crying.

"I ruined your life? Are you kidding me? This is all your fault you crybaby!" Obviously the joint did nothing to calm me down. "If you didn't insist on keeping the damn thing then none of this would have happened."

"Well if you'd have kept your dick in your pants then none of this would've happened!" She yelled back. Oh, so she's got fire. Well I got a comeback for her:

I walk up to her until our pointed faces almost touch. I almost whisper, "Well maybe if you didn't spread those legs of yours so easily my dick would have stayed in my pants." She shoved me away and just glared at me.

"Is there a reason that you're in my room, bitch?" Seriously though, get out of my life.

"Stop calling me that," she looked almost as pissed as I am, "and yes, there is."

"Well get on with it, I have things to do." I lean back on the wall near my door.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Oh please, you'll have plenty of time to do your drugs later pot head."

I smiled, "Oh, good one." Her glare stayed put.

"Well Inuyasha," she spit out my name, "since you so kindly decided to leave, your parents realized that no sensible girl would ever, ever be with you."

"Yeah," I raise my eyebrow, "So?"

She sighed, "So," her eyes began to water, "They all decided to stick me with you."

The drugs had such an effect that I couldn't comprehend what the hell she was talking about. "What?"

"Inuyasha you jerk," the tears began to fall, "Our parents are downstairs arranging our marriage as we speak!"

* * *

AN: Okay well let me know what you think so far:)


	3. Saturday

AN: So I am officially done with school. now that i have time to write you guys should give me some motivation...hint hint. Review...but first enjoy:

* * *

I laugh; in my high I couldn't help but find that joke hilarious. Once I finish laughing I take a deep breath, phew, that was a good one.

"What's so funny about that?" she glares at me. Okay it was funny at first but she didn't need to push it. Unless…

I pause and then look her in the eyes, "You're joking right?"

Her face gets all red, "No! Inuyasha I am not joking!" Then she sent me an evil look and mumbled something under her breath.

"Care to speak up?" I bite out.

She gives me a fake smile, "I said...I didn't know that drugs could make someone _that_ stupid."

Oh really? "For someone whose cousin is Miroku you sure do talk a lot of shit about people who aren't sober."

The bitch stuck her nose in the air. "Whatever. Point is, thanks to you, we're getting married. Way to ruin my life."

Wow, I ruined her life? "Oh please, Kagome, maybe if you could've handled your liquor better we wouldn't be in this situation. And trust me; nothing would ruin my life more than to be stuck with you in it." Her eyes widened at the insult. "And if you think I'm about to just sit here and let my parents handle my life then you're retarded. I'm going to end this."

I stomp past her and stop at the door, "By the way, this all could have been avoided if you just got rid of the damn thing like I told you." Then I leave before she can start talking.

I walk down to the room where everyone was located before and open the door. Everyone turns around and looks at me.

Well now that I have everyone's attention… "Okay, so how the hell do any of you think you're gonna get me to marry _her_?"

My mom was the one to answer. "Sweetie, it is the right thing to do. It's best for the baby. You shouldn't raise a child in a broken home, shuffling from house to house. That will just lead to problems with the little one."

I cross my arms over my shoulders. "What kinds of problems are we talking about?" Maybe it's not something big.

"Well, statistics show that the child would be more likely to develop social issues, and have a higher risk of going to jail and doing drugs." She answered. Well that's not too bad.

"So?"

My father decided to end the argument, "So, if you don't man up and marry the girl who you got pregnant, then you might as well say goodbye to your inheritance."

I was speechless. "… What?"

"Inuyasha," my mom walked over and put her arms around me, "we don't want to do it, but we refuse to give you everything we can if you won't give everything you can to your own child."

I didn't know what to say. My father decided he wasn't done yet either, "If you do refuse I will also require you to get a job."

"Get a job?" What the fuck?

"Yes." He repeated.

I can't believe it. How can my own parents betray me like this?

Grandpa Higurashi spoke up, "And if you don't marry her you better get a good job, because you will be paying child support."

I glared at him. The door clicks and Kagome walks in. I glare at her too. This is her fault. She slowly walks over to her mom and sits down.

My dad hands me a paper. It's a paper making his threats official; all it needs is his signature. After scanning the document that would also ruin my life I give a long sigh. Then I mumble "I'll do it."

Nobody hears me. I turn around as my mom asks me, "What?"

I walk to the door, "Fuck it, I'll marry her." Then I leave.

As soon as I close the door I sprint to my parents' room. Quietly I open the door and rush over to their nightstand. The top drawer is holding my cell phone. I pull it out and run to my room. With any luck it'll be a few hours before they notice I took it.

I close my bedroom door and pull out the cell, dialing Kikyo's number. It rings twice before she picks up. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, pick me up on the corner of my block." I grab a duffel bag and start throwing some clothes in it.

"What did you do now Yash?" she didn't sound surprised.

"Nothing, just get over here. Text me when you're here." I hang up the phone on her.

I finish packing my shit for the night and go to my closet to grab the last of my drugs. That discussion fucking destroyed my high. I don't have much time to roll a blunt so I take out my pipe instead. I stick the last of my weed inside the bowl, grab a lighter, and put the flame on the grass until it was ready to smoke. After I inhale I hold my breath. My plan for tonight: get so fucked up I forget this whole day. I smoke for about five minutes before someone knocks on the door. Shit!

I put my stuff outside the patio door and close it. Then I walk over to my dresser and grab some cologne before yelling "What?"

The door opens slowly and Kagome pokes her head in. "Can I talk to you?"

I take a seat on my bed and roll my eyes, "Why not. It's not like you'll ever leave my life anyways."

She pulled herself fully in and shuts the door loudly. Then she stomps over to me. "Listen asshole, I never wanted it to end up like this-"

Fuck that. "Well then how did you want it to end up?" I stand up. "What did you expect to happen? That my parents will just laugh it off? That your family can get some of the Takahashi fortune? What Kagome? What!"

Our noses were almost touching when I was finished. "I…I…I don't know!" she started crying. Damn it. "I just…I just…" she didn't finish her sentence. Slowly, or at least from my perspective, she walked over to my bed and sat down. The tears didn't stop.

Usually it doesn't bother me too much when a girl cries, but she's going to ruin my high, and I can finally feel it kicking in. I should try to make her feel better. "Hey." The fog in my mind increases.

She looks up and sniffs.

"I know what'll help."

"What?" her eyes are all red. I grab the bowl from outside and walk over with it.

"Want to get high with me?" I hold it out towards her.

"I'm pregnant!" she shoves me away.

I can't help but laugh. "Oh man…ha…I ….I forgot…hahaha." My phone rings; I answer, "Ha… Sup?"

"Inuyasha I'm here." It was Kikyo.

"You're here?" I look around the room, "Ahaha, no you're not."

"Did you start smoking without me?" she sounded mad.

I look over down at my pipe. "Maybe." More laughing.

"Well I don't have any more pot!" she is mad.

"Then call Bankotsu." Suddenly I remember why she was calling me. "I'll be out in a few." I hang up the phone and look at Kagome.

She glared, "You disgust me."

I just grinned at her, "That's not what you were saying the night I knocked you up."

She gasped at my comeback.

"I'm leaving now." I grab my shit and walked out the patio door; managing to not run into it. I jump off the balcony and do a face plant. Luckily I don't feel it. It's kinda funny actually. Slowly I find my sense of balance and stand up. Then I walk, or maybe stumble, to where Kikyo parks.

I open the door and throw my bag on the back seat. "Hey sexy." I note her red leather dress and pumps. Okay she looks like a whore, but as long as I'm hitting it tonight I don't really give a fuck.

"Where are we going?" She asks, talking about the drugs.

"Oh," I pause to think, "Go to Bankotsu's place." I lean over in my seat and rub my hand on her thigh. "So, any parties tonight?"

"Inuyasha, its Monday night." She giggles and spreads her legs a little.

My hand travels higher, "Yeah well some of the best parties are thrown during school nights. That's how you know that no losers are gonna try and crash it." My hand makes its destination, as she gives a slight moan, "They'll all be in bed like good little kids."

* * *

I wake up with a warm body snuggled up against me. "Inuyasha," its Kikyo.

I groan; not wanting to talk just yet. I didn't sleep so well since my parents decided to blow up my damn phone.

"Wake up," the warmth leaves me. I open up my eyes, and look around the room. We're at Naraku's place; he was having a party last night. Kikyo was walking around the room getting her clothes on while gathering mine. I look at the clock in the room.

It's six in the morning! "What the fuck Kikyo? It's early." I sit up in the bed, my anger waking me up. I reach over and grab a cigarette from off the night stand. She tosses the lighter from the dresser to the bed and starts to grab some shit from the dressers. We end up sleeping over a lot, so both of us have clothes left over. I light up my square as she grabs a towel.

"I'm taking a shower. When I'm done it's your turn because you smell like sex."

I roll my eyes and exhale towards her.

"Inuyasha!" she fans it away from her face. She hates when I do that.

"I hate when you do that." She eyes me dangerously.

"Well then don't wake me up so goddamn early."

* * *

We miraculously make it to school on time. I see Miroku by the lockers. When I walk up there he glances at me out the corner of his eye.

"Hey." I say.

"Sup." He answers.

"Shit. You?" I ask.

"Same."

"Cool." I end. We finish at the same time. Before going out separate ways I ask, "Parking lot?"

He doesn't make any motion for a second. Finally he smiles turns towards me, "Lunch." Then he walks away.

Did I mention that Miroku is my best friend?

* * *

So our lunch period comes around and I sneak my way out to Miroku's car. As usual he's already there. I knock on the window and he lets me in. We start to share a blunt before talking. After a couple hits, Miroku speaks up.

"So? What happened?" he asks me.

I give him a fake smile, "Well I'm engaged thanks to you."

He looks at me, "No way." After seeing my expression he starts to laugh.

I roll my eyes, "Fuck you, man."

After he's had his laugh he says, "Well you're welcome, but it's not like it wouldn't have happened if I didn't say something anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugs and leans back into the seat. "Well her parents got married after they found out about her. So did mine. Our gramps is really anal about having kids out of wedlock."

"Hm. So I've noticed. Well the least you could have done was give me some time first."

His look became serious, "Yash, even though you're my best friend, Kagome is like my little sister."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah yeah I know. Hey next time you throw a party, make sure you don't have any cousins around, will ya?"

We laugh.

"So Inuyasha," Miroku starts, "what does Kikyo say about this. I mean, you've always made her get abortions. Even when she didn't want too."

"Nothing." I close my eyes and lean back after taking my last hit, "So keep your mouth shut."

He smirks and finishes the blunt. "Whatever you say."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before something popped into my head. "Hey Miroku." I look over to him

He finishes smoking and puts the roach out. "Hm?"

I start to laugh. "You wanna know what Sango called me a few days ago?"

"What?"

"The schools biggest manwhore!" We burst out laughing.

"Ha, well it's true." His face gets red.

"Right, and you're a virgin."

He puts his hand on his heart, "Well of course I am."

* * *

The next week goes by pretty smooth. Miroku and I don't skip lunch as much cause of stupid Sango, but I usually avoid Kagome by sitting away from her. As far as I know, the only people aware of her pregnancy are Sango, her, me, and Miroku. Excluding our parents.

Kagome is coming over my house today to meet with my dad. Stupid bitch even gets the front seat in Miroku's car. Not fair.

Finally Miroku gets to the house.

"Now you two kids play nice." He calls out as we walk away. My only response is to give him the finger.

We walk inside and go straight to my dad's office. Neither of us say a word to each other on the way. I open the door and walk in. She follows behind me.

"Thanks for getting the door, jerk." She mumbles. But I'm going to be the bigger person here and not say anything back.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." My dad stands up. He holds his arm out to the chairs he wants us to sit on. When we sit down I decide to stare at Kagome. Maybe it'll piss her off. Forget what I said about being the bigger person.

As my dad talks I just tune him out completely and keep staring at her. She didn't know it at first but now that she noticed she's looking at me more and more. Finally, probably into the middle of my dad's sentence, she snaps.

"Will you quit it?" Then she looks back at my dad, "I'm sorry, he won't stop staring at me." Fucking tattletale.

"Inuyasha." My dad has a stern look.

I lean back and roll my eyes. "What?"

"Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah dad," I sigh, "I heard the whole damn shebang and everything. Are we done?" because I have a date tonight.

"Repeat it to me then." Oh crap I hate when people do that.

"Whatever you caught me." We already know where this is going. Tuning my pops out is the story of my life. Meaning he'll just repeat himself like always.

"Alright then," he ignores me. Douche. "Well Kagome I'll call you on Saturday and everything will be finalized." She nodded and walked out of the room, without sparing me a glance.

"That was weird." He always repeats himself.

He answers, knowing what I meant. "You're not a child anymore Inuyasha. If you misheard me or just didn't listen the first time then I'll summarize it. Be at the house on Saturday because we're going to throw a quick wedding for you too.

"What? Wait…" I run that through my head again… 'Be at the house on Saturday because we're going to throw a quick wedding'… yup. "What!"

* * *

AN: You know what to do:)


	4. Bachelor Party

AN: Okay so there's been a wait. I know. My baddd. Well here is the next chapter. Extraaa longg chapter for the wait. I literally just spent about three hours plus writing this. So review cause it only takes a minute at most. I'd apprecite it. It's 2:51am. soo yeah, i tried my best with this but to be honest i'm half asleep. Okay just a reminder this is rated M.

* * *

Today is Saturday. It's about three and I'm sitting in the hall at my house, my parents are with me. Kagome is on her way with her parents, and we have some judge or whatever here to marry us.

How am I feeling? Like shit. I took a couple hits from my bowl before this started but I still feel nauseous.

A few minutes pass and the judge walks in the room. He starts talking to my dad so my mom walks over towards me.

"How are you feeling honey?" Always the concerned parent.

I sigh, "Like shit."

She gives me a hard look for my language but lets it pass. I mean, c'mon if it's my wedding day and if I feel like shit than I'm gonna say it that way.

Finally we hear a knock on the door. It's Kagome's parents and grandfather.

My mom welcomes them and once we all realize that Kagome isn't in the group she asks, "Where's Kagome?"

Her mother speaks, "She's in the car. We couldn't make her get out, so we're giving her a few minutes." What a baby.

"Oh" my mom gets all sensitive on her, "the poor thing. Mind if I go down and talk to her?" Of course not. My mom rushes past them and I guess goes out to talk with my cry baby bride to be.

Finally, after ten minutes of receiving glares from the Higurashi family, my mom walks back in. She heads straight for my dad. We all go up to them to hear what she's saying.

"Kagome is just upset because this is her wedding day. She said that she's had the whole thing planned out since she was young and now she isn't getting even one thing that she wanted." Boo fuckin who, Kagome. I roll my eyes. "Toga, maybe we should at least give her like a small wedding, with a pretty dress and maybe a maid of honor, and a flower girl. Just something that she could look back to and smile."

Well my mom asked, and since she's married to my dad she'll get her way as always. I swear I'll never ever be whipped like my old man.

"Well Inuyasha," my dad says after some consideration, "You're free to go. In two weeks exactly from today you will have your wedding ceremony. Invite only a few people." Ha, the less people who know the better. "You're responsible for telling your fiancé."

I sigh. "Yeah whatever." Why can't her own damn family tell her?

I walk outside to the car were she's crying. I go to the opposite side and knock on the window. She looks up and lets me in the car.

"What do you want?"

"I'm supposed to let you know that we're having a ceremony in two weeks. My mom felt bad for you and talked my dad into it. So have your shit ready by then because I just wasted an hour of my life on this." I get out of the car and pull out my phone, dialing Kikyo's number.

* * *

So tonight is my bachelor party, courtesy of Miroku. Except only Miroku and I know; everyone else thinks it's just a party. Miroku told them that it was a surprise party for me. We're all gathered at Miroku's house. It's me, Miroku, Koga, Bank, Naraku, uhh that's all I've mentioned so far, and so I won't name the rest but there's a ton of people here from my school. There are a couple girls here, like Kagura and some of her friends but that's it. Kagome might be here; I don't know. Most likely she left after hearing he's having a party, or she locked herself in her room. Ha!

Right now Koga and I are in the kitchen playing quarters on the counter. Bankotsu is supposed to be leaving soon and he'll be back with some acid. Naraku is really into that and he started me on it like a month or so ago.

Actually, Bank's leaving right now. Good; the sooner the better. Tomorrow I'm getting married, and then my life will be hell. I'll be chained to that dumb pregnant bitch for life, and then we have to have a stupid kid, and well that's about all I need to say to explain why my life is ruined. So because the tonight is my last night of freedom- Wait, actually I'll still do whatever the fuck I want. She ain't gonna tie me down! Well I mean I guess but- look, technically if I choose to be a good husband it would be my last night of freedom. Although I won't be the perfect man I might limit my partying. So because of this I am getting so fucked up tonight that I'll only be able to remember what happened because of the pictures we take.

Anyways, after getting my ass kicked by the quarters champ I stumble out of the kitchen. I go over to the table where Kagura and Naraku and his friends Onigumo, and Muso are rolling a blunt. "Hey man," I slur while grabbing a chair to sit. "Let me get in on that."

They agree. After a few hits we just chat, "So Inuyasha," Naraku says once Kagura leaves for the bathroom, "What's up with you and Kikyo?"

I laugh. I don't even know what's up with us. "I don't know man." I scratch the back of my head. "We might not work out after all." Since I'm getting married; I mean I won't tell her right now but she'll eventually find out.

"Well that's too bad." Onigumo says insincerely, and I snort in my head. Yeah right dude, I know you want to jump in her pants ASAP.

"Yeah whatever." I shrug. "She'll come back around sometime." I crack up at my own joke. I mean yeah, I have some true feelings for that girl but even I know that she's a whore. She just fucks me the most because I'm the best. "Am I right?" We all laugh at that.

"Hey Miroku," I call to him. He's standing on the porch; most likely talking to Sango. I better wait till he's done or else she'll find out about this and make him end the party.

When he walks back in I call him over again. He strolls over and reaches for the blunt. "Yeah?"

I smirk, "Where's the strippers?"

"Strippers?" Asks Muso.

"Ha, well about that," Miroku explained, "I didn't feel like paying them. They're fuckin expensive when they do house calls."

I nod. "It's cool man." I slap my head against my forehead and lean back, "I just really feel like getting laid tonight." Then I crack a smile. Sex sounds so good right now. I should find some bitch to sleep with.

He rolls his eyes. That was weird. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," then he shakes his head, "It's just that you might as well go upstairs and fuck Kagome. You already knocked her up, not much else you can do." He walks away.

I get up and go over to him, "Whoa man, what was that about?"

He turns around and looks at me before sighing, "Nothing Yash, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little sensitive about my baby cousin."

I grin. "Well, Miroku, look at her. She's hardly a baby." In many different ways is she hardly a baby but I won't say that part out loud.

"I know," he takes a sip of his beer, "it's just hard watching her like this."

Before I get to say anymore I hear my name being called. We separate and I look for whoever wants me.

It's Bankotsu, "Yash," he just went to Naraku, "we got it." He says with a huge smile.

"Shit, you better save me some; I'll be back in a minute." I say walking towards the stairs. I'm really hot and I know that Miroku has some of my beaters in his room. I hurry up the stairs and enter his room heading for my personal drawer in his dresser. Digging through I find a black wife beater and take of my gray v-neck t-shirt, exchanging them.

Once I'm done I feel a little bit cooler. I walk out of his room and close the door behind me. On my way to the stairs I pass Kagome's room.

Don't ask me why but I get this strange sensation to open the door and…well I don't know, check on her or something. Weird, again, don't ask me why.

Anyways I follow my urge and open her door, pushing my body through the cramped space. I look to my right and see her turning her head towards me.

"Ahh!" She screams and shoves me. "What are you doing, perv?" Did I mention that I just walked in on her changing? That's right, she's naked; well she's got on some sexy red lace panties but other than that Kagome is naked.

"Just came in to see if you wanted to join the party downstairs?" I check her out, my hardening penis is pressing against my jeans; she can probably notice.

She does notice, "You're disgusting and stupid." She glares at me, "First off stop staring at me," she reaches for a robe, "and no I will not join you downstairs." After tying the knot she walks to sit on her bed. "I'm pregnant, thanks to you and I'm going to take good care of my baby." She places her hand on her stomach.

My eyebrow rises. Yeah go ahead and emphasize the 'my baby' part Kagome. I wish it was 'your' baby. Then I wouldn't even be dealing with half of this shit.

I think of a smart ass come back, "Well if you're taking such good care of your baby then why aren't you asleep by now? It's eleven o'clock and we're getting hitched in…" I pause holding up my fingers to count. Then I give up, to fucked up to understand numbers, "at one."

She makes a sour face, "I would be sleeping except that you and your buddies down there are all making too much noise for me to fall asleep." Her arms cross over her chest and she crosses her legs; her sexy legs.

"I can put you straight to sleep, Kagome." I bite my bottom lip, staring at her legs. "Just say the words."

She rolls her eyes at me, "Just get out."

I laugh and do as she says.

Once back downstairs I see that Naraku isn't there. I go over to Kagura. "Hey," she looks up from wherever she was looking, "where's Naraku?"

"Oh," she takes a sip of her beer, "He went back to get some ex."

I smile, "Oh really?" I have a plan formulating in my mind. Rubbing my hands together I walk over to Miroku, "Dude!"

He's in the kitchen with Koga, probably getting owned at quarters. "Sup Yash."

"I hope you're not mad, but…" I smile.

"What?" He lights up a square, or tries to. He's so drunk right now. I stop what I'm saying as Koga and I watch.

Miroku sticks his lighter in his mouth and takes the cigarette. He rubs his thumb up and down, as if looking for the thumbwheel. Makes a confused face, and holds the stick up and stares at it, then lowers it back down and tries again.

I'm laughing so hard that I have to grab a chair to stay standing. Koga takes out his phone and starts recording. Finally after repeating the process Koga grabs the cig and lighter from Miroku.

Koga sticks it in his mouth and lights it the right way. "Here man." He says. I just keep leaning over laughing.

When I'm done I stand up straight. "Anyways," I take a breath, the laughter's effect not completely gone. "I'm gonna try to bang your cousin tonight. So no hard feelings, okay?"

"Who?" Miroku asks, obviously too drunk to understand me.

I pat him on the back, "Nothing man," he leaves the kitchen in search of more beer.

Koga turns to me when Miroku's out of earshot. "So Kagome's here?" He's been in here playing everyone in quarters and since he's the champ he is probably the most sober one here.

"Yeah," I say wearily, "But she's mine."

He smirks, "Right, cause you're her type."

We walk to the living room, where Bankotsu is preparing his bowl. "What's that supposed to mean?" Maybe I'm a little offended.

He laughs, "Nothing, but I talk to her occasionally and I wouldn't think she'd go for you."

"What do you mean you talk to her?" My attitude starts coming out.

He just looks at me surprised. "Football dude. She's a cheerleader, we talk."

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagura says, "Don't want Kikyo to know your getting protective over some little girl." Everyone in the small group laughs.

"Right Kagura," I cross my arms, "Cause I care what she thinks." Okay maybe I kind of do, but I kind of don't.

A bag of powder is dropped into our circle. I turn to the side and see Naraku standing behind Koga. "I got us some Mollies." He smirked and we all made room for him to join the circle.

Well in this case I'll pass on the acid and just take the ecstasy. We put the bowl down and divide the new drug. Naraku rolls up a bill and takes his hit. Then he passes it to me. I stick the tube in my nostril while plugging the other and vacuum the dust.

Not to long after I suddenly feel awake. I look at the clock, but the numbers don't make that much sense to me.

Then I start to feel really horny. A face pops into my mind; Kagome. She's upstairs and mine for the taking. Suddenly I'm standing at her door and opening it. She's lying in bed watching TV.

She looks like she's asleep. I walk over, "Kagome." Nudging her shoulder with my hand doesn't work. "Kagome." A little louder this time, and I begin to nudge harder.

"What?" She asks drowsily.

"It's hot in here." I look around her room, the fan is on and her window is open. What an awesome opportunity to take off my clothes.

I begin to undress and she doesn't really notice until all I'm wearing are my boxer-briefs. "Inuyasha," she sits up, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing yet," I answer the first question. I pull down my underwear which answers the second, "And I really want you." My rock hard dick testifies to that.

She gasps, "Inuyasha, what the hell?"

I ignore her and jump into her bed.

"Inuyasha, I swear to-" she stops, speechless when I yank the covers off of her. Oh lord this woman is sleeping with a tank and matching panties.

After examining her body for a moment I look up at her face. Her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide but she still turns me on. "Where have you been all my life?" I ask her.

She almost answered me but I cut her off with a fiery kiss. Her right arm is holding her in a sitting position, and so I grab her left hand and guide it to my cock; wrapping her hand around my length. She jerks it, trying to get off, but my hold on her only gets me hotter.

After a few seconds she stops fighting back with the kiss. Good. I scoot myself closer and lay down next to her, causing my hand to let go of hers. My other hand still has a hold of her neck and she's brought back onto the bed with me.

After just a few more seconds and nips on my part, she finally begins to fall for it. It as in my charm. I can get any girl to sleep with me, just give me one minute. I smirk against her lips as she begins to kiss back.

Her hand released my dick, but that didn't stop mine from feeling up her pussy. I run my middle finger along the folds getting her wet for me. She moans against my mouth, drugged up with passion.

Then I slowly spread her lower lips with my fingers and insert one digit inside her whole. Oh god she is so tight, just one fucking finger, one finger; this is going to feel so good.

I finger her for a couple of minutes as we make out, alternating between probing, and feeling up. The hand behind her head slides down to her breast and I start to squeeze one through the shirt. I whisper, "Take it off." She hastily lifts it up and we pause our make out session so she could pull it over her head.

The next thing I do is kiss her neck. She is starting to buck against my hand so I'll reel her in by going down on her. I slowly kiss my way down, paying extra attention to her breast, and end up between her legs with my mouth just above her entrance. I gently take off her underwear and rush back to my prize.

I blow lightly on her small nub, and then kiss each thigh right at the bend. I notice that her hands grip the bed sheets. I give her a tentative lick, and after hearing a moan envelope the pussy in my mouth. Sucking on her folds and running my tongue along the slit and around the lips; not yet going inside. Her moans increase and so do her juices.

Once Kagome gets wetter I begin to lap my tongue into her hole. She bucks her hips and I moan, causing her to do the same. After playing with her a bit I move my mouth upwards to her clit and play with the nub. I bring up a finger and stick it in her; moving it around her inner walls, applying pressure there as well as the clit. Eventually she has an orgasm; her body tenses up and suddenly I get rushed with her juices.

I moan into her body, as I taste the heavenly flow of liquid into my mouth. She is delicious; I could keep my mouth here forever. But then where would my dick go?

Speaking of which, after licking up most of her juices, I wipe off my mouth with my forearm and bring my body up until my face is back next to hers. I prop myself up with my right arm pushing against the bed, and my left arm above her head; I kiss her again.

Now watch this, my skills in action, "Do you want me?" I ask huskily.

"Yes." She whispers softly.

"Good." I give her a rough kiss and grab my dick with my right hand. I rub it up and down the length of her folds. Each time a little bit less further from the opening until my tip is all wet. It feels so damn good. When I stop rubbing, my head is slightly pushing into her. It'll be a stretch, hell yeah.

I move my hand from my cock, to her hips. My lips graze hers and I slowly push myself in; not all the way. Then I move out, my member getting a bit more lubricated. I push myself in again, a little more this time, then back out. We do this one more time and I'm almost all the way in when she pushes her hips up.

Taking the hint that she's ready I pull myself out almost completely and then thrust forward, filling her up. I hear a throaty moan which encourages me to continue. In and out I go, ramming my throbbing cock into her hot pussy, the drugs pushing me to go harder, faster, better, until I can get my rocks off.

Kagome is moaning loud as fuck and it really turns me on even more. Then I suddenly pull out, and grab her up. I turn her on her stomach and grab her hips, hoisting them up before shoving myself back into her heat. I pound in on her, hitting the spot every time and practically making her scream.

The skin on skin sound of my balls smacking to and fro fills the room alongside her moans. I look down at her. Her ass is fucking sexy and I stare at it as I do her. Soon enough I begin to feel her walls quench on my shaft. She cries out and her juices become much heavier. These combined drive me to my edge and I feel the slight tingle in my balls before I release into her.

Once I'm completely finished I just hold us in that position, loving the feeling of her warmth on me. Finally I pull out with a 'pop' and sit on my hind legs; still behind her and still holding her hips up. I watch as our mixture slowly leaks down her thighs. Sexy bitch.

I let her go and she slumps down into the bed. I hear her give a satisfied moan as she does this. I get off the bed and reach into my pants, pulling out my squares and a lighter.

"Mm, not in here." She says to me, laying on her side, eyes gleaming at me. She has the blanket pulled up to just above the tips of her breast; it only covers her up to her knees, she had to pull it up to get the rest. She looks so sexy; I would do anything she asks looking like that.

I just nod at her, and throw on my underwear and pants, before walking out of her room. As I enter the party atmosphere shirtless everybody starts joking around and asking questions.

Koga approaches me as I head for the vodka, "Well I guess we know where you went."

"Hell yeah," I smile and take a couple shots worth of gulps, "Doing what I do best." I hold up my bottle, "To drugs and girls."

He laughs and takes his shot glass tapping it against mine, "Drugs and girls."

After hanging out downstairs for however long, I begin to feel the effects of all the drugs and everything hit me, I head upstairs, feeling tired.

I make it back to Kagome's room and take off my jeans. Her eyes are closed and she's got a smile on her face. I did that. I smirk.

I join her in the bed and lift the cover off her to get another look before I go to sleep. Oh good, she's still naked.

She turns towards me and stirs, waking up. "Hey." She whispers.

"Yeah?" I scoot closer to her, letting my hands roam her body.

She says "That was amazing." Her eyes close and I know she's falling back asleep.

I smile at her compliment. Of course it was amazing. After I'm done feeling her up I lay on my back with my arms crossed behind my head. Kagome cuddles up to me and lays her head on my chest.

I look down at her head, "I don't know why," I say more this to myself, "but for some reason I think I'm not supposed to like you right now." I can't remember why though. Whatever, it can't be that important then.

I close my eyes, letting my body relax and sleep eventually claims me.

* * *

AN: Hope it was worth the wait for you and the work for me. Review. It takes ten seconds to do that and this took me hours to complete.


	5. The Wedding

AN: This took a long time to update and I'm sorry. I was just focusing entirely on CL and trying to dabble a bit with HPTLTL. Well here it is. Review and I'll concentrate on this story more.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Unngh," I grumble, the annoying beeping from the alarm clock waking me up. Then it stops. That's weird, I didn't do that. I hear a small yawn and open my eyes, looking at the source. "Kagome?" What the hell is going on? She's got no clothes on and is in my bed.

I blink a few times and look around. No, this isn't my bed, this isn't my room. We're in her room! "How did I end up in here?" I ask, giving her a small glare; today is our wedding.

Her eyes get wide, "You don't remember?" I tell her no and she looks away, "Oh." Is all I get.

This situation is all too familiar to me and I get an idea of what she's thinking of. I pull the cover up from my naked torso. Yup, just what I thought, I was in my underwear. "So did we do it last night?" I ask bluntly.

She stiffens and looks at me. "Yes, Inuyasha." Then she pulls the cover around her body and stands up. She leaves the room and I eventually hear the shower in the next room running.

Well that's… interesting. I chuckle. Then I look to see what time it is; 8 a.m. It's fucking early I'm going back to bed.

I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep.

I hear a loud noise and wake up, looking to see where it came from. "Will you shut up?" I ask as soon as I see Kagome in her robe. She's walking around the room gathering some things.

She ignores my comment and continues to look for something until she picks whatever it is up. When she does this she walks over to the bed and hands me a bundle of…my clothes. I look at her questioningly.

She see's my stare and puts her hands on her hips, "Get out."

I give her a blank stare. "Are you serious? I'm sleeping."

"I don't care," she turns around and acts like she's busy with something over in her closet. "So get out."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, bitch." And I thought we might be able to make this work after what apparently happened last night. Guess not.

Someone knocks on the door interrupting us from our argument. Kagome walks over and opens it. It's Miroku.

"Hey man," he says, "I just came to come get you, we're getting out the house."

I pull off the covers and get out of bed walking past Kagome and out of her room. Miroku tells her goodbye or something like that, and turns back to me.

"You know," he starts, "its bad luck to see the bride before you guys get married."

I roll my eyes.

"How ya feeling?" he asks.

I shake my head, "My head is killing me."

"Yeah, well your mom called." He said as we grabbed some bowls and cereal.

"Oh yeah," I say casually, "What'd she want?"

"She said that if I'm with you to wake you up and that we need to go get our tuxes."

I talk with my mouth full, "Wha she boher cah yu?"

Miroku swallows his food before answering me. "She bothered calling me because apparently you never answer her calls."

I gulp my food and take a swig of OJ. "Well everyone knows I put it on silent when I sleep."

"Which is why she doesn't call you." He joked.

Me and Miroku finish scarfing down our breakfast and leave in my car to the stupid tuxedo place. We walk in and get fitted.

"Looking sharp, don't you think?" I say to Miroku as we walk out of the fitting rooms.

"Pretty damn good." He answers.

"Alright well let's get to my place and get this shit over with."

We leave the building and I drive us to my house. I see a couple of cars in the driveway already. Walking in the house I'm ambushed by some of my relatives.

"Inuyasha!" Thankfully one that I like; Rin. She runs up and gives me a hug, "Oh, congratulations! I can't believe I'm actually here about to watch you get married.

"Yeah, Rin, me neither." No seriously, why is she here? I thought that it was going to be me, my parents, Kagome, and hers? Well plus Miroku and who ever this bitch's maid of honor is supposed to be. "Rin, who's all here?"

She stepped back to think, "Well, it's your parents, Sesshomaru and I, Myoga, and Aunt Kimora with Shippo."

I scrunch my face, "Why the fuck are Myoga, Kimora, and Shippo here?" and you.

Rin rolls her eyes, "Because, silly, Myoga is your dad's best friend and your godfather so he can't miss out on your wedding. And apparently your mom and Kimora are going shopping later today. Shippo's just here because Kim couldn't find a sitter."

"Oh." I answer, not really caring anymore.

Rin gives me another quick squeeze before heading over to the room where we're having our ceremony. Miroku and I follow and take a look around.

It's in one of the bigger rooms, and my mom actually put the white carped isle way for Kagome to walk on. Then there are 6 chairs on each side of the isle to the front. There are a few petals lining the walkway already since there's no flower girl, and the priest or whatever isn't here yet. The room connects to another and walking through the door I find everyone.

My mom went a little overboard if you ask me. I mean what the fuck am I having a reception too? Because on the table in the middle of the room is a wedding cake, and there are a couple of tables right next to it, and some food is set out to snack on.

"Inuyasha," I hear my mom's voice and look to where she's standing, "Well?"

I don't respond.

"What do you think?"

I think this is a fucking disaster. "It's nice mom."

Her face lit up. "Oh I knew you'd like it. Your father was against the idea but I insisted. It's only once my handsome boy gets married."

It doesn't have to be ever if you let me leave right now.

Miroku walks up to us putting his cell phone in his pocket. "I just spoke with Sango. She and Kagome should be here within the hour."

"That's great," my mom says, "because the priest is on his way."

I sigh, just thinking about today. Today is the last day of my life and the first day of an eternity in hell. I'm marrying some bitch I can't fucking stand, and pretty soon I'll have to deal with some brat.

"Miroku let's talk in the car." I hint.

His eyes light up. "Well alright then."

We walk silently to my car and get in. Miroku takes the weed and bowl out of the glove compartment and starts to pack it. "Are you sure you want to be high during this? I mean, getting married is something most people want to remember."

I snort, "Please, getting married is what most people want to do. This situation has nothing similar."

Miroku finishes and takes the first hit, passing it to me. "Yeah," he says, "but I still don't think you'd want to forget. You only get married once. Usually." He laughs.

I crack a smile as I exhale, "Yeah right, in eighteen years in divorcing that bitch, and then maybe I will get married."

Miroku glared at me when I said the word bitch. "To who, Yash? Kikyo?"

I laugh, "God no. Who knows where that slut will be in that long. She's only good for now."

"Please don't cheat on my cousin."

I roll my eyes, "Look Miroku, since you're my best friend, I promise that if the time comes and I'm in a cheating situation, I'll give it a second thought."

We stay silent and finish our smoke, before getting out of the car. Miroku sprays himself a few times and tosses me his cologne before we walk in the house. Then we both put in some eye drops, start to chew some gum, and walk inside the house. We make our way to the room that holds my doom and both grab a seat.

Next thing I know I'm being told to stand up in the front and Miroku leaves me to walk with Sango down the aisle. I see my family all sitting together and notice that Kagome's family isn't here. Ha, that's funny. Her family doesn't care about her anymore than I do. I mean at least I made it here. Well that's what she gets for trapping me in this.

I get nudge out of my thoughts by Miroku who is looking towards the now open door with a big smile on his face. I follow his gaze and see one beautiful girl walking towards me. Wait did I just say beautiful? Well that's not what I meant. But she cleans up nice.

Suddenly she's standing in front of me and I swear I felt my heart drop into my stomach as the guy in front of me made me say my vows. When he asks if anyone objects it takes all my power not to jump up and say "Me! I object!" and just leave.

I don't know when my mom turned into such a wedding planner, but apparently she had found rings for me and Kagome. Miroku handed me Kagome's and with numb hands I was able to slip the ring on her finger. Finally it's time and I say the words I've been dreading. "I..I.." I stammer, I can't help it, "I do."

And Kagome looks up into my drugged gaze and I look into her teary eyes. She grabbed my own hand with her trembling ones and struggled to get my ring on me. A drop falls as she says, "I do."

* * *

AN: well you know what to do.


	6. Newlywed Bliss

AN: Wow. So I am actually updating one of my stories! Yay! Hope it was worth the wait. So enjoy. Remember to review when your done. Tell me what you think of it so far.

* * *

So I kiss my bride in a daze and we walk back down the aisle together. One of the butlers is there and leads us to the other room where we sit down and everyone else joins us. Kagome and I eat at our own table, and I just stare at her while I chew my food. What's going on in her brain?

"So, where were your parents?" I ask.

She looks up from her food and frowns, "Who knows."

"I'm surprised their not here since they were so fucking bent on this in the first place."

She just ignores me and gets up, going to Sango.

The mini reception wasn't so bad. The food was the shit, and our cake was heaven. It might have just been my munchies but I have a feeling that the cake will taste just as good tomorrow.

When everyone leaves it's just me, Kagome, and my parents.

"Kagome," I hear my mom call out, "I'd like to talk to you, dear."

They leave the room, and I do the same, except I go to my own bedroom. Taking off my tux I lie on my bed and look at my cell phone. It's still early, but I'm sure Miroku is going to be busy with Sango all day.

I hear a knock on the door and my parents plus Kagome come inside.

"Inuyasha, you could have told us to wait for you to get changed." My mom scolds me since I'm only wearing my underwear. I just shrug.

"So what's up? Why are you in my room?"

"I had a talk with Kagome's before the wedding," my mom said, "and she informed me that during the ceremony they would be dropping off the remainder of Kagome's belongings to Miroku's home. Well I thought that if Kagome has to live with Miroku, then why not have her move in with us?"

"What? No!" Hell no; fuck no! No, no, no!

"That was a rhetorical question, Inuyasha." Dad adds in.

I put my hands on my head and lean back into bed, "Ughhh, are you trying to kill me?"

My parents leave the room, Kagome stays behind.

"So," I say with a glare, "you happy now?"

She narrows her eyes and walks up to me. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up! You are the biggest brat I've ever met!"

"Excuse me?" I'm shocked.

"Yes, excuse you!" she points her finger in my face, "I'm so sick of your attitude. I'm not going to murder my child because of a mistake I made with you so stop giving me crap for it." She starts pacing. "All you ever do is act like I don't care about what's going on in my life and I'm sick of it."

Whoa, where did that come from? "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"You! You have gotten into my every last nerve Inuyasha. I have been so patient with you and your idiotic tendencies! Things better change or I'm going to stop being miss nice girl and make things much worse for you. Got that?" She puts her hands on her hips.

I take a moment to soak that up. "Whatever." What else am I supposed to say? Fucking hormones.

"Good, now take me to Miroku's. He's going to be with Sango all night and I need to pick up my stuff." She turned to walk away.

"What a minute, you can't just tell me what to do!"

"Oh cram it." She glared, "Your mom wants you to take me, so let's go."

I scoff. Whatever, fine. I grab my keys from the nightstand and find a pair of sweat pants on the floor. I don't bother with a shirt.

I pass her through the door and leave the house, getting into my car, lighting up a cigarette. A minute later she gets in the car and glares at me. I ignore her, but apparently I shouldn't have because as soon as I turn on the engine the bitch snatches the square from my lips and tosses it out the window.

"What the fuck was that for, Kagome?"

"Are you that stupid Inuyasha?"

I glare at her.

"Do you know what second hand smoke does to babies or do you just not care?"

I shake my head and sigh. I really don't feel like arguing for the rest of my life.

I pull out the driveway and head to Miroku's house.

"Well I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you don't. Smoking messes with the production of an enzyme that helps regulate blood vessel dilation. Which causes less blood to flow to the baby and it'll be smaller which is not good." She threw on a smirk. "Do you understand?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, I understand."

"Good." She crosses her arms, and we drive in silence for the next ten minutes.

Finally I pull the car into Miroku's driveway. We both get out and she uses her spare key to open his front door.

Kagome takes a quick look around the house as we walk upstairs. "It looks like no one's home." No shit Sherlock. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah," she says opening her bedroom door. "Sometimes I like being alone. You hardly ever get that when you're living with Miroku."

I don't say anything but just grab a few bags that her parents left on the bed for her. She grabs a couple of duffle bags out of the closet and then some clothes out of the dresser.

"I'm going to change out of this dress now." She leaves.

To make things go faster I started going through her drawers and emptied them into the empty bags she left. I open her underwear drawer and see something very, very interesting.

"A diary, huh?" I pull the little book out and start flipping through pages. Yeah, it's a diary. Oh man when we get back I gotta find out where she hides this thing. I'm thinking blackmail in the future. I laugh and put the book back, heading for another drawer. That's when Kagome walks in; perfect timing.

I take the full bags out to my car and while I'm out there I stop to take a smoke break. Not that I care about what she said about the baby earlier, but I just don't feel like listening to anymore of her whining for the night.

Once I'm done I go back inside and into her room.

She sees me walk in and says, "Everything's all packed, up."

I nod and grab the heavier bags; she takes a few lighter ones and her book bag. We go outside and she locks up before meeting me at my car and throwing everything in the trunk. When we're done we get back in and start heading towards my place.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

Kagome looks back out the window. "I'm hungry."

I sigh. "There's food at my house."

We finish the drive and I get out of the car. "We'll have the help get your shit." I walk off without looking back.

* * *

When I make it back to my room I go to my closet and grab my secret stash. Then I walk out onto the patio and get blown.

Once I finish I walk back into my room to put my bowl back. I look at my shoe box of drug paraphernalia before closing the door. "Oh Mary Jane, if only I could marry you instead." Ha.

Then I walk over to my bed and just lie there staring at my ceiling for a while before I leave the room to play the Xbox. I don't know how long I play for but eventually I hear a voice telling me its dinner time. I shut off the console and head towards the dining room.

My family's already eating. "Jeez, thanks for waiting." I grab my seat.

"Well what was taking you so long?" My dad asked.

"I was playing the game."

"So Kagome," mom says, "how did you find the wedding?"

"I thought it was very well planned out. Thank you for doing that for me. My own family obviously doesn't care as much as you do." Hmm, good answer. Suck up.

"Well we're your family now." My dad says.

"Yes," she blushes. It's kind of cute I guess. "I definitely know that."

Right after desert was finished I stand up, "Well family and," I smirk, "wife, I'm going out. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere really mom," now for the lie, "Just Naraku's to study for a test tomorrow."

"Ew." I hear someone say. Only person would be little miss priss.

"What is it?" my dad asks. Oh great she better not ruin this.

"Ah, nothing." She waves her hands. "I'll be going to bed now. Good night." She walks out of the room.

"Inuyasha," my mom calls out right before I make it to the door.

"Yeah mom?" Please don't fuck this up.

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

Phew. "I don't know mom, it's a big test."

"Oh okay dear. Well I love you."

"Love ya." I call over my shoulder. Taking my keys out of my pocket I run over to my car and before getting in I check to make sure that Kagome's stuff is all out.

I drive towards Naraku's place and knock on the door. While I wait for someone to open it I take my wedding ring off and stick it in my wallet. Onigumo opens the door. "Inuyasha! Come on in."

I go inside and walk over to the table where Kikyo has her back turned to me. "Hey Kik." I say as I wrap my arms around her back.

She turns her head, "Inuyasha." Then she stands up and gives me a long kiss.

"Kikyo, I've had a long day."

"Oh yeah? What's wrong?" she kisses my neck.

I smile, "I don't want to talk about it, but how about you work some magic and help me feel better?"

She thinks about it. "Sure, let me finish this joint first."

I nod and walk away. Going into the kitchen I grab a bottle of 151 and poor myself a couple of shots. After a few minutes I feel myself becoming lightheaded and I grab a beer. Then I walk back out into the dining area where everyone is playing cards and sharing a blunt.

Kikyo smiles when she sees me. "Yash, Naraku said all the rooms upstairs are taken." She gives me a little pout.

I ponder on this for a moment. "Well everyone's in here, let's go to the living room, you got a dress on."

I hear her giggle behind me as we walk into the empty room. It's just the two of us and the TV is on. I sit on the couch and look at her as she sits down next to me. "How about some head?" I ask.

"Whatever you say, but if someone comes in you better make them leave, or stop me or something okay?" She says getting on her knees and pulling down my pants a bit.

Damn this girl is easy.

"Yeah, sure." Not; as if I care enough to pay attention. Naraku's parents are out on business trips and they're the only ones I'd be looking out for.

Kikyo pulls out my so far soft dick and puts it in her mouth. She sucks on it gently and swirls her tongue on the head; pretty soon it starts to harden. Then she starts to bob her head up and down, deep throating it occasionally. After about five minutes I tell her to stop.

Knowing what I want she pulls her panties off and straddles my lap, slowly sliding my cock in her folds. For however long it is, she rides me until I finally bust inside of her.

She knows it's her cue to stop, and we just sit there for a few minutes; with me inside of her. So wet, so warm. If feels good.

I reach around her legs and grab my cell out of my pants pocket. It's not that late but I decide I should go anyways. "Kikyo, I'm going to take off."

"Already?" she gives me a pout.

"Yeah," I say with finality in my voice, "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

She sighs and gets off of me, sliding her panties back on when she stands up. I give her a kiss and tell her to tell everyone my goodbyes. Then I leave.

On the way back home I have this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is; I've never had it before. Probably something I ate.

* * *

When I get home and park the car, I smoke a cigarette before heading inside. Then I go to my room and crash.

The next morning I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I open up my eyes. It's Kagome.

"What?" I say, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Wake up, Inuyasha! We have to go to school."

I sigh. "Well you have your own car, so go."

"That's a waste of gas. The Earth is already in a bad enough shape as it is. Besides you and I have a doctor's appointment after school."

Okay obviously I'm not falling back to sleep. I sit up and glare at her. "How do **we **have a doctor's appointment?"

She put her hand on her chin. "Huh, well by the way I see it. If you're the dad and I'm the mom and our baby has an appointment then that makes it a we." She smirked. "Got that?"

"Whatever. Just get out of my room, I need to get dressed and smoke a cigarette before we leave."

"Your parents let you smoke in the house?"

"No, but I can either hide it from them or smoke with you in the car. And I don't feel like hearing your mouth anymore than I already have to," I say as I get out of the bed and walk over to my closet. I hear Kagome leave the room before I walk back out with my clothes. Then I take a quick shower, smoke, and brush my teeth before I get dressed.

When I'm done I leave my room to find my _wife_ standing by the living room door.

"Let's go" I grumble, walking past her.

* * *

After another long ass day at school I meet Kagome out by my car and we silently drive to the appointment.

We walk in the small building and I grab a seat as she signs in. There are two other couples here. One older woman reading a magazine, and some couple; the chick looks like she's about to blow.

Kagome sits next to me and she starts to read something. When we get called into the room the attendant takes some info and her weight. Then they get out some dopplar thing and explain what it does.

"Okay we are going to use this to listen to your baby's heart beat. It might be faint. Most likely we'll hear mom's heartbeat first but when we get the baby's you will know. Okay?" She ends with a smile.

Kagome nods and the doctor put the end on her stomach. I hear a loud beat and start to sweat.

The woman smiles, "Now this sound is yours Kagome, let's just look a little more down here."

The sweating stops. Until I hear something faintly.

"Oh, I've got it now." The woman smiles and moves her hand more into the direction of the sound.

All of a sudden it gets louder. "Is that it?" I ask.

She looks at me and nods, smile.

It sounds like a bunch of horses stampeding. The hooves constantly pounding a mile a minute.

I feel my blood racing through my veins. "Oh fuck." I mumble too quietly for anyone to hear. This is real.

"It's a strong heartbeat." The woman smiles at us, "You will never forget this moment."

She asks us if we have any questions but I think I lost my voice. Kagome and the woman talk while I sit in a daze until it's time to leave.

We walk to the car and drive in silence until we pull into my driveway.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asks.

I guess the look on my face is giving it away. "I'm fine." I lie.

"Alright."

When I go inside I head towards my room. I make it in and lock the door. Then I lean back and slide down until I'm sitting on the floor. I'm still in shock from before, and I can't stop replaying the heartbeat in my head.

A knock on the door wakes me from my spot. Did I fall asleep on the floor? Weird.

"Inuyasha are you coming to dinner?" It's Kagome.

I wipe my hand over my face, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

I don't get an answer.

When I get up I realize how sore my body is for staying in that position so long. I stretch for about a minute before leaving my room and heading to the dining room. I'm the last one to walk in.

"So Kagome was telling us about the doctor's appointment today." My mom sounds happy.

I nodded.

"How was it?" She asks me.

"How was what?"

This time my dad asks. "How was hearing you child's heartbeat for the first time?"

"It was an experience." That's really all I can say to describe it.

"I thought it was beautiful." Kagome quietly added.

Her answer gave me a nervous feeling. Probably because I think I might actually agree with her.

* * *

AN: Okay so what did you think? REVIEW please[I take hours to write these chapters and it takes less than a minute for you to review]. It'll make me update faster. I already have chapter 7 COMPLETED. It really is one of the best chapter's yet. But if you don't review then I won't know if you want to read it so I guess if no one wants me to put it up then I can wait...


	7. Smile

AN: Thank you for the reviews! All were appreciated. I am very happy that you guys are enjoying my story and as promised, here is your next chapter. Probably one of the best...actually no the next one is even better...but lets not get ahead of ourselves here. Well here it is and as always

enjoy!

* * *

Kagome and I have been together about a month. So far we've both been pretty quiet about it and nobody at school knows. It's not that difficult to hide though. I never actually have girlfriends; I just sleep around, usually with Kikyo; nothing out of the ordinary. Kagome is apparently a nerd when it comes to schoolwork, so she doesn't have time for a boyfriend anyways. The only thing that changed is that she quit cheerleading once football season ended instead of doing basketball too. But she still does her lame volunteer work so it's not that strange.

My parents already had a talk with Kagome about school. She is supposed to have the baby in the middle of our spring semester but until then she's staying in school. Winter break is coming up in a month. So she probably won't start showing until she comes back. I still don't know what we're going to do about telling people.

Everyone is going to find out eventually. It's only a matter of how.

* * *

The bell rang for my gym class to end and we all went back to the lockers to get changed. Naraku walks over to me when he finishes getting dressed.

"Yash, when you're done come with me. We're skipping second."

I smirked. "Alright, sounds good. Got anything planned?" I shut my locker and start to follow him out of the school.

"Yeah, man we need to talk." He looks at me seriously.

I feel myself getting suspicious. "Oh yeah? What about?"

"I'll tell you when we go to my car."

"Okay." I eye him as we walk across the parking lot in silence.

We make it to his black jeep and hurry in to get out of the cold weather. Before talking we both light up a square.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up?" I asked.

"Alright, but first I have to ask you something. What's up with you and Miroku's little cousin?"

He caught me off guard with that one. "Who Kagome?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you even know her name seeing as you two avoid each other like the plague." He laughs.

"Ha," I laughed dryly, "What about her?"

"Tell me what's going on between you two."

"Nothing."

He shakes his head. "Inuyasha, I'm dating Kagura. Her best friends are Kikyo and Yura. What do we know about Yura?"

I send a glare towards the building where Yura was. "So what the fuck did that little crony tell you then?"

"That Kagome Higurashi is knocked up and rumor has it you're the one who did it."

I pause. Minus the marriage he kind of hit the head on the nail there.

My silence confirms Naraku's suspicions and he shakes his head without saying anything.

"How did she find out? Kagome wouldn't have told them. She can't stand Kiks or Yura, and she only tolerates Kagura because she's been sitting at the lunch table."

Naraku raises an eyebrow at my knowledge of Kagome.

I've been living with her about a month, so I guess it's noticeable.

"Kikyo was complaining to Kagura about you. She's caught you stealing glances at her."

"I have not!" I really haven't. I just check on her every time I see her to make sure she's okay. Not that I care but my mom loves her. So I'm only doing it for my mom. That's the only reason. Really though.

"Well Kagura asked Yura, the eyes and ears of the school to do some snooping. When Kagome dropped her purse in the bathroom Yura saw a small bottle. And the bitch already has a million brothers and sisters by her whore mother. She can point out a bottle of prenatal pills a mile away. Which she did."

I shake my head while taking it in. This is it. This is when the shit hits the fan. I can already imagine the shit everyone is about to give me. And bye bye Kikyo's pussy it was nice knowing you. Aw fuck!

I slap my hands against my head and moan.

"Inuyasha," Naraku says getting my attention.

"What?"

"Kagura is telling Kikyo right before lunch. When Kikyo has a study hall. Which means-"

"Yeah, I know what it means." I cut him off. "It means Kikyo is gonna be pissed as hell and come into the lunch hall ready to start shit with me and Kagome."

"Exactly."

Without another word I leave the car and go back into the building without any teachers noticing me.

* * *

The halls are empty as I make my way down to Kagome's classroom. I send her a text message to get out of class ASAP because we need to talk. She won't get it though. The goody girl would never text during class.

Walking up to the room I notice that the door is open. Good. I sneak over and get the attention of the kid sitting in the back.

I whisper, "Get Kagome."

The boy nods and tells the kid in front of him. Then it eventually gets to the girl and she turns around. I mouth out 'come here now' and wave out away from the class.

She rolls her eyes and turns around to raise her hand.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I need to go to the bathroom please."

"Well," I see the teacher look at her wristwatch, "The bell rings in a few minutes so I'm sure you can just hang tight for a moment."

"Yes ma'am."

The stupid teacher turned back around to writing on the bored. Then Kagome mouths out the word sorry to me.

I just roll my eyes. Fucking A.

So I wander around the hall for the next couple of minutes before I hear the bell ring and the halls fill with students.

I make my way to Kagome's class again and eventually she walks out of the room.

We walk to her locker. She always goes there before lunch.

"So what's up Inuyasha?" she throws her books in, closes the metal door, and we start heading to the cafeteria. "We never talk in school." She eyes me.

"Well, we have some issues that need to be dealt with."

"Okay," she starts to slow down, "but I need to go to the bathroom first."

I scoff. "Whatever." We end up standing in front of the bathroom door. "Just make sure you sit next to me at lunch, got it?"

"Yeah, sure." She waves me off walking into the bathroom.

"Ah fuck." I mumble to myself when I walk past Kikyo and her friends.

The lunch room is right next to one of the main entrances so I quickly go outside to sneak a cig before the drama goes down.

Once I make it into the cafeteria and grab my food, I see everybody except Sango and Kagome sitting at the table. I sit in my normal spot next to my best bud.

"Hey Miroku, you mind scooting down a seat?"

He gives me a weird look. "Sure Yash," he gets up and sits in Sango's seat. "Mind if I ask why?"

"You'll find out in a minute." I reply as I pop a nugget into my mouth.

Not much later the girls walk over.

Sango stops a few feet away. "Um, Miroku, why are you sitting in my seat?"

Kagome answers for him. "It's okay Sango; I'm sitting by Inuyasha today." She does as she says and takes her seat next to me.

The table gets quiet as Sango takes her seat. Then she joins everyone in staring at me and Kagome.

"Hey what's up with you two sitting together?" Koga is the first to break the silence.

"What do you mean what's up?" I say.

"Well you guys never talk unless you're bitching at her about one thing or another."

I don't get to answer back because I hear a voice behind me.

"Inuyasha."

I turn around. "What's up Kikyo?"

She smirks and looks down at Kagome, who has a dumb look on her face. "Well I just wanted to ask you and Kagome here a couple of questions."

"Okay." I say.

"Hmph," she crosses her arms over her chest, "Well we've been together for a couple years now and I distinctly remember you telling me that you don't want any kids." She gives me a death glare. "And since you don't know how to wrap it up I've gotten pregnant twice, but both times you made me get an abortion!"

I hear a few gasps at from the people around me and saw Kagome's jaw drop. "Keep it down Kikyo." I growl out. This bitch is embarrassing me. I didn't want anybody, especially Kagome knowing about those.

"Keep it down?" she fumed, "You expect me to keep it down after I find out you got this prissy little bitch pregnant? You expect me to keep it down after I find out she's keeping the little bastard?"

Great now people are starting to look.

"Hey!" I watch Kagome stand up, "First of all, it's not any of your business announcing to the world about me being pregnant." More gasping from the group. "Second off, I understand you might get a bit jealous that I'm keeping my baby since you were wouldn't keep yours, but you have no right to call me names!"

Kikyo turned her wrath away from me. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

Kagome moved a bit closer, her hormones must have been kicking in. "You heard me. Maybe if you weren't such a slut you'd have the guts to keep your kids. But then again, I can't imagine the embarrassment of not knowing for sure who the father of your child is, because we all know Inuyasha isn't the only one you've been sleeping with. He just so happens to be the one you do it with the most."

Kikyo's mouth dropped open; as did everyone else's within hearing range.

Kagome continued. "You think your hot shit because all the guys in the school had sex with you but they only wanted you because men are lazy and you're one of the easiest girls here."

I heard a few snickers on that one, even I smirked. I didn't know Kagome had it in her.

Kikyo took a step forward and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Fuck y-"

"No," Kagome interrupted snatching her hand away, "Fuck you! I am not in the mood for this, Kikyo, and don't you ever put your hands on me again. Got that?"

It was time I ended this. I stood up to get in between the two girls. I can see Kikyo is about to go into attack mode. "Alright Kikyo, that's enough." I say, reaching my arm to add some distance between them.

"Oh you just wait till I get my hands on you Kagome, its over."

"I don't think so." Kagome stepped around me and got in Kikyo's face. "You want to hurt me Kikyo?"

I saw Kiks face scrunch a little bit in anger and confusion.

"Well I can hurt you too." Kagome smirked. "Deep down behind your whorish ways I know you want Inuyasha here all to yourself."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and I felt myself getting nervous.

Okay Kagome's hormones, you can stop now.

"Well tell me how much this hurts, okay? Inuyasha and I are married," she taunted, "and I live with him; for the next eighteen years he will never completely be yours."

Kikyo froze. "That's not true."

"Oh it isn't?" Kagome turned around and reached into her purse grabbing something small out.

"Kagome." I say, this needs to stop. She's acting crazy.

Then she faced Kikyo again "Then explain this." She placed her wedding ring on her finger and put her hand in front of Kikyo's face.

Kikyo eyed the ring cautiously. Then in the blink of an eye Kikyo pushed past me and leaped onto Kagome; they both went down swinging.

"Shit!" I step in to break them up.

Now I know I haven't ever given a crap about Kagome or the baby but I won't let Kikyo hurt either of them.

Miroku who was nearest to me helped me get a hold of Kikyo and we pulled her off the smaller girl. But Kagome must have been losing her mind because for some reason she decided to leap towards Kikyo once she was free.

So Sango ended up grabbing Kagome and holding her back as soon as the teachers made their way over.

"Inuyasha," the cafeteria aid sighs, "why am I not surprised to see you in the middle of this?"

"Oh, give me a break."

She ignores me and looks at the rest of the group. "Miss Higurashi?" Her eyes widen.

Kagome breaks free of Sango's hold and rubs her arm. "It's Takahashi now." She says while sending a glare over to Kikyo.

"Oh my." The woman shakes her head at us. "I want the three of you to go to the principle office. Kikyo, you're going to walk in front of us. Inuyasha, you will be walking alongside me so I can make sure you don't get lost. And Kagome, I trust you to follow us behind. Am I understood?"

Kikyo stomps her foot and turns around, leading the way.

On the way there the aid starts to talk to me. "So Inuyasha, what seems to be going on here?"

I shrug. "Nothing much, just two girls being overly dramatic."

"Uh huh, and Mrs. Takahashi?"

"What?" I roll my eyes at her. "We got married a while back so that's her name."

"Okay," she says with a strange tone. "I don't think I want to know more."

I smirked. "Trust me, you don't."

* * *

We all made our way into the principal's office and took our seats.

Unfortunately there were only 2 seats, so me being the gentleman I am, I stood up. I'm just kidding, I can't have Kagome standing because of the pregnancy and I do not trust Kikyo standing behind either of our backs.

The principal took a hard look at each of us. "Alright so why were you fighting?"

"No," Kagome spoke up. "I was defending myself from this lunatic." She pointed her thumb at Kikyo.

Kikyo sent her the coldest glare I've ever seen. "Lunatic?"

"Enough." The principal interjected. Then he looked at me. "Inuyasha, what is it you have to do with this."

I sigh for the millionth time today. "I got Kagome pregnant so when Kikyo found out, she wanted to confront us about it. During said confrontation Kagome here decides to drop the bomb about us being married. Then they start brawling."

He nods soaking it in. "Okay so I don't understand what Kagome being pregnant has to do with you, Kikyo?"

"Because," she said, "Inuyasha is **my** boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend." Kagome snapped. "He's married to me!" Since when did she care? She doesn't even like me!

The man ignored them. "Who threw the first punch?"

I don't say a word while the two girls point at each other.

"It was her."

"She did it."

The principal shakes his head. "Well whoever it was, you both are in trouble. Kagome, since this is your first offence you will have detention for the rest of this week starting tomorrow. Kikyo, you are suspended for the rest of the week. Inuyasha, for once you haven't got caught doing anything."

Everyone took a minute to soak it in. I mean, I pretty much have detention this whole week too. Since I'm Kagome's ride and whatnot.

"You may leave."

We all stand up and walk out of the office. I make sure to walk next to Kagome just in case either of them tries anything.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo says, "You and I still have to talk."

"Yeah well we can talk later when Kagome's not around."

She didn't respond. Just glared and headed towards her study hall. Kagome and I walk back to the lunch room.

"You okay?" I ask. I know she's not the fighting type, nor the instigating type and she was both today.

Obviously I shouldn't have said anything because next thing I know, Kagome stops walking and just starts sobbing in her hands.

"Kagome!" I'm so confused. "Why are you crying? Stop that."

She shook her head. "I can't… I can't help it. I was, was having a, a good…" she pauses to breath in, "a good day. Now it's ruined!"

I grab her in for a hug. Hopefully nobody enters the hallway and sees this. "Kagome quit crying. It's no big deal. I'll handle Kikyo and she won't bother you again."

Her trembling stops and soon it's just a few sniffles here and there. "You will?" she mumbles against my chest.

I sigh. "Yeah, I will." I pull away and look at her wet face. "You done now?"

She pulls back and wipes her face. "Yeah." Then she smiles. "Thank you Inuyasha. I guess you do have a heart after all."

"Whatever." I turn away and start walking. "Now can we go and eat our lunch before time runs out?"

Ten steps later the bell rings. "Aw, dammit!"

I hear Kagome giggling behind me.

"Yeah real funny Kagome." I say sarcastically. Then I turn around and give her a smirk. "I guess we'll just have to be late the doctor's appointment so I can grab something to eat on the way there." With that said I turn to the direction of my lockers.

"But Inuyasha, we can't be late." She called out.

"Oh well." I answer before disappearing into the crowd.

I make it to my locker where I see Miroku. "Miroku!"

He sees me and shakes his head. "Wow, is all I have to say."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

"Probably walking to her locker."

"By herself?"

"Yeah by herse…oh shit." I can't leave a hormonal Kagome by herself with Kikyo in psycho mode. I take the last of my things and rush to close my locker and so I can go over to Kagome's.

I get there as soon as she closes her own. "Kagome."

She gives me a weird look when I start to walk with her. "Inuyasha is it just me or do you feel like everyone is staring at us?"

"What?" I start to look at all the other kids and realize that she's right. Most of them are looking at either us or her stomach area. Word gets out fast. "What the fuck are you all looking at?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, "Now you just got everyone else to look." She quickly looks down and tries to hide the obvious blush on her face.

I laugh, "Oh come on, since when has miss cheerleader been afraid of the spotlight?"

She cracked a smile and we continued our way to her class. "Since the spotlight was about something to put me at the center of everyone dirty gossip."

I cross my arms. Well kind of even though I'm holding books. "There isn't shit for them to gossip about. I dare someone to say something to you. You let me know." Now that the secrets out I'm not about to have being a fucked up husband added to my list.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She gave me _that_ smile. You know, the smile that says…well I'm not sure exactly but it's usually the one that girls give me when they have a crush on me.

"Yeah well don't think it's because I like you or anything." Because I don't. "I just don't hate you as much, and you're not as annoying or anything."

She only answered with _that_ smile.

* * *

AN: Well? What did you think? I hope this was up to your expectations:) And same as before, more reviews=faster update!


	8. Sex

AN: Here is the next chapter...I was going to wait for a couple more reviews till I posted this but I guess I'm just nice. Thank you very much for those who did review. I appreciated them all. So here it is enjoy.

* * *

Right now me and Kagome are headed to her doctor's appointment. She told me that we're going to have sonogram to try and find out the sex since I guess 18 weeks is the soonest you can tell.

"So," Kagome starting talking, "are you excited to find out what we're having?"

I just shrug. I don't know; yes, no. I look over to her stomach. She's still really thin. You can barely tell she's pregnant. Just looks more like she ate a little too much.

When we pull in the parking lot I tell Kagome to go inside so I can have a smoke in the parking lot.

I take out a cigarette and start to smoke it. The nicotine calming my nerves. Today has been a crazy day so far.

Soon enough I find myself walking inside the small building and finding my way to the chair next to Kagome's. "Did they say how long?" I ask.

She only shook her head while she continued to read a magazine. Feeling a small vibration in my pocket, I take out my phone and see I have a text message from Kikyo. I'll read it later.

The nurse finally opens the door and calls out, "Kagome?"

"That's me." Kagome stands up and puts the magazine down then we both follow the woman down a hallway and into a small room.

She asks Kagome a couple of questions and tells us to expect the OBGYN in a few minutes. We wait in silence. Well for a few seconds at least, of course Kagome would start talking.

"Are you nervous, Inuyasha?"

"Why?" I smirk. "Are you?"

She shrugs her shoulders a bit. "A little. I'm scared that something's going to be wrong because of me fighting with Kikyo."

I never thought of that. "Everything's fine. It was a small fight."

"But still."

"But nothing." I can feel myself getting angry. "The baby will be perfectly fine."

Thankfully she shut up. I didn't realize that Kikyo could have possibly hurt the baby. Well if she did then she's gonna have another thing coming.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. The doctor walked in. "Hello there. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Kagome responded.

"Fine, thank you." The woman scanned over Kagome's chart. "First thing is that I'm going to measure you so if you could lift up your shirt please?"

Kagome did as she was told and Dr. Khari did some measuring, writing everything she did down.

"Okay well now we are going to do the sonogram." She smiled. "I'm sure you've been anxious to see your child for the first time, no?"

She took a tube of lube and squeezed some of it onto Kagome's lower abdomen. Then she turned the machine on and pressed the transducer down moving around, looking on the screen until she found what she was looking for.

Finally I think my heart stopped and my breath caught when I saw it.

Right there, that was it.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha." I heard Kagome gasp out.

I smiled at her, probably the first genuine smile I ever gave her. "I know."

The doctor smiled at us, probably thinking we were cute. But for once I didn't care.

Then she pointed out some of the baby's features. "Kagome it looks like your actually about 20 weeks along. Not 18."

My mind went blank for a second. "But that's not possible. Our first time was on the fourth of July; that was 18 weeks ago." I turned my head to look at Kagome. I could've sworn she was a virgin.

I guess she sensed what was about to go down and hurried to tell me what happened. "Well that's perfectly fine. We start counting two weeks before conception. So that makes perfect sense."

"Oh." I found myself calming down. Oh my god. That scared me. I don't know why exactly. That would only mean that it wasn't mine. AKA freedom. Right? Right. The only thing I got upset about is because then all this drama and the wedding would have been for nothing. Yeah, that's the only reason I almost freaked out. That's why.

"So," Kagome started, "that means there's even more of a chance to find out the sex?"

"Yes, and if baby would just stop moving around so I can find a good view," she joked, "Let's try a different angle."

After a moment or two she found a frame she liked and squinted, studying it. Her eyes widened back to normal when she discovered it. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Suddenly I get this feeling throughout my body. As if I just finished getting high. I stood up and walked next to Kagome. "It's a girl."

Without thinking I reach out and take her hand, squeezing it lightly.

The rest of the appointment went by in a blur to me. I just kept replaying those three words in my head until the lights turn back on and Kagome's calling my name.

"Inuyasha, let's go."

I shake my head to clear it. "Right."

We walk down the hallway towards the waiting room and stop at the window to make our next appointment. Then we leave.

When we get in the car I don't turn on the engine but turn to look at Kagome. "Don't we get pictures?"

She smiled and pulled something out of a small bag. "Yeah, we need to make copies."

I took them from her and studied them; memorizing each detail. "I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter."

"I know." Kagome answered, taking the pictures out of my hand. "When we get back home I can't wait to show your mom."

I smirked, starting the car. "Well make sure to do it when I'm not around."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my mom getting all emotional on me."

She laughed. I smiled. But I am halfway serious. She'll probably start crying and trying to hug me and I don't feel like going through that lovey-dovey shit.

* * *

When we get to the house I take Kagome's book bag out of the backseat and carry it in for her. Not because I like her but because it's probably better for the baby.

When we make it to her room I drop it off on the bed. "See you at dinner."

She stops me before I walk out. "You sure you don't want to be there when I tell your mom it's a girl?"

"Yeah," I call out over my shoulder, "and don't forget to make copies of the pictures. I know we have a copy machine somewhere in here."

I head over to my room and lock the door before I practically run towards the huge walk in closet. Instead of sneaking out onto the patio I decide to bake out my closet. When I finish packing my bowl a sudden thought hits me. Why don't I invite Miroku over? He can smoke with me and we can talk about what happened today.

I pull out my cell phone and look up his name before hitting the call button. After two rings he picks up.

"Hello?"

"What's up? You want to smoke?"

"Hell yeah; it's been a couple of days. I'll be right over."

We both hang up and I decide to go downstairs and play the Xbox while I wait. Go figure that I soon as I turn on the game I'm interrupted.

"Inuyasha!"

I sigh and put down the controller as my mom runs into the room.

"Yeah mom?"

"I'm so happy!" She jumped on the couch right next to me and grabbed me in a hug. "I'm going to have a granddaughter I always wanted to have a little girl." She pulled back and put her hand over her heart. "But you and Sesshomaru were always so difficult to handle and we didn't want to risk having another boy and being outnumbered."

Really now? "Gee thanks."

"It was so nice to find out what Rin was having too, but for the first time there is going to be a baby girl in this testosterone filled family." She sighed dreamily. "It's just what we needed."

I half way smiled. "You're weird mom. By the way, how much longer till I become an uncle?"

She stopped to think for a moment. "Um, I think its one more month until she's due."

I nodded and picked up my controller hoping that she'd get the hint. I was of course wrong.

My mom put hand on my shoulder. "You know, dear, I was so scared when I had found out you had gotten a girl pregnant." She looked out into space. "But I do adore Kagome. She seems like she's just perfect for this family."

My dad interrupts us as he walks into the room. "I agree, Izayoi. For once I'm glad Inuyasha screwed up by getting her pregnant. Because with his behavior I'm sure he'd never get a girl like Kagome on his own." He smirked.

I was a little surprised at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's out of your league."

I was about to get pissed off but my mother's laughter stopped me.

"Oh, Toga, you be nice to your son."

I smiled at her and then looked at my dad. "Yeah be nice to me."

My mom stood up and gave my dad a kiss. Then thankfully they left the room.

So I pick up the Xbox controller once more and start to play my game. In about two minutes Miroku walks in.

"Hey Yash."

I glare at him. "Can't I play for five minutes without being interrupted?"

He stops in his path and puts his hands up. "My bad."

I sigh. "No you're cool. Let's go upstairs."

We both walk up to my room and I grab the bowl from my closet. Then we take our seats on my patio and I take the first hit.

"So what is it you said about not smoking in a few days?" I ask him before I exhale.

"Sango is just bringing out the best in me I guess. I don't know. I can't do it around her and I'm always with her now."

I shake my head. Poor guy. "Maybe Kagome and Sango could hang out, and then you can smoke with me?"

"Maybe." He closes his eyes and puts his head back. "So what are you gonna do about Kikyo?"

"Same thing I do about every dumb broad I'm done with. Pretend she doesn't exist."

"Well that's going to be pretty hard since she's going to be at half the parties you go to."

He's right. "Well I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when you get to it."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Taking hits and passing the bowl. Eventually I start to talk.

"So guess what?" I say with a small smile.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to have a daughter."

Miroku smiles at me. "No way. Congrats then. I'm glad to see you're excited about it."

I look out into the sky. "Yeah well…"

* * *

School was never the same. The moment I made it to the gym locker room Naraku approached me.

"Inuyasha, your phone was off yesterday."

I nodded. "Yeah well everyone was blowing it up and I needed some peace and quiet."

"Understandable." He said as we entered the gym. "So you're married?"

I gave him a dry laugh. "Ha, yeah for a few months now."

He looked at me with disbelief. I still can't believe you of all people are tied down."

"Not really tied down. I still do whatever and whoever the hell I want." I shook my head. "If Kikyo would have just minded her own damn business I'd probably still be hers…kind of."

"Yeah well I'm sure you're stressed out from all the female drama. I'm about to have some people over tonight. You up for it?"

"Depends on who's going to be there." I don't feel like dealing with Kikyo so soon.

"I'm not sure exactly." He shrugged before splitting into a grin. "But for sure our good friend Molly."

I smiled. "It's been too long since I last saw her. Count me in."

* * *

Later that night I hear a knock on my door while I'm in the closet. "What's up?"

I hear the door open and eventually hear Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha, I was wondering if-" she paused, "where are you going?"

I smirked as I finished putting on my leather jacket and black and white Jordans. "Nowhere." I walked over and grabbed my watch off my dresser.

Kagome eyed me. "Have you ever gone a week without going out?"

I sit on my bed. "Yeah actually. It was when I got grounded once."

She pouted, knowing when I was talking about.

"So," I say grabbing my phone off the charger and looking through some of the texts, "what is it you came in here for?"

"Oh, well forget it." She turned to walk out.

"What's up?"

She sighed and took a seat. "I'm having a problem with some people at school."

That got my temper going. "Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Your friends."

"What?" You've got to be kidding me. "Which ones, Kagome?"

She sighed. "Onigumo. I keep hearing him and Yura talking about me. I'm trying not to start anything but it was getting annoying. Like every time I saw them they seemed to be talking about me."

"Hm." I scowled. "Well I'll probably be seeing one of them tonight. I'll deal with the other later."

Kagome smiled and got up. "Thank you."

I nodded. "Yeah no biggie. I'm leaving now; you should get going to bed."

She laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, oh really." I smirked. "You're pregnant and so you need to sleep."

"Whatever." Hmm, she's starting to sound like me. "Good night then. Try not to get too drugged up tonight. I'd like our daughter to have a sane father."

I shake my head as we walk out of my room. "Please, there is no such thing as sane."

That pretty much ended our conversation as we went our separate ways.

* * *

Walking into Naraku's house I kept my ring on for the first time. I found my way over to the table.

"Inuyasha." Koga was there. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah," Bankotsu was there too. "Shouldn't you be at home with the wife?" He started laughing.

I don't humor them with a laugh. "Yeah, whatever. Very funny."

"So," Koga took the conversation, "what's up with you and Kikyo now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing now. She could've hurt my kid with that stunt she pulled yesterday. So I'm pretty much done with her."

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby with Kagome." Koga shook his head.

I smirked. "Why? You jealous?"

He shrugged. "Well she is a great catch…"

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Yeah well she's been caught so deal with it."

Everyone at the table stopped what they we're doing and stared at me.

"What?"

Bankotsu started laughing and held out a blunt for me. "Here you go Yash, smoke this."

I take it and start it out, passing it around the table.

"So what's up with the ecstasy?" I look over to Naraku.

He pulled out a bag from his pocket. The said drug inside of it.

I grin. "Awesome."

* * *

AN: Soooo what did you think of it? Review! Oh and I think there's a lemon next chapter;) ...  
So if you want to read it sooner than later you should review.


	9. Ecstasy

AN: Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad to know that some ppl are enjoying this story. The feedback really is motivating. I still was going to wait for a couple more reviews before I put up this chapter but in appreciation for the few who did here it is and thank you. But unfortunately I might not be as nice for the next chapter which onlly needs editing. Well here it is chapter 9.

...I would like to send my thoughts and prayers to the people of Japan. What they are going through is heartbreaking and no person should have to deal with that. I don'tknow anyone from Japan personally but it still is a tragedy to me what all those unfortunate people are living through. I just want to send out my support and I hope my readers feel the same way. This is a situation where it doesn't matter who, where, past history or anything. We need to come together as humankind and support each other.

REMINDER: This is rated M for mature. The whole story so far has had sex, bad language, and drugs so if you're offended by any of that or not age appropriate for it then you should just skip to the end of this chapter. Although if that stuff does offend you then I don't think you would have gotten nine chapters in ;)

As always, enjoy.

* * *

Don't ask how I made it home tonight. Let's just say I'm gonna have fun explaining what happened to some of the gardens when my mom goes outside in the morning.

I walk quietly down the hallway where the bedrooms are so I don't wake anyone up. When I pass Kagome's door I stop. I think I'll say hi to her real quick. You know, to tell her goodnight.

I go inside the room and walk over to her bed.

"Kagome," I whisper.

She doesn't mover.

"Kagome."

Nothing.

"Kagome!" this time I shove her shoulder a little.

Finally she sits up and stares at me. "Inuyasha! What's wrong with you? Why are you yelling? You scared me."

"Oh," oops, "I'm sorry."

She looked past me for a moment. "It's one a.m. What's so important you needed to wake me up?"

I sat down next to her on the bed. "I just wanted to tell you I'm really happy we're having a daughter."

"Really?" She sounded like she didn't believe me.

"Yeah." Why would I lie about that? Then I look down and see that she's holding a thin bed sheet across her chest. Her bare chest!

"Kagome, are you naked?"

"Huh?" she looked down real quick. "Oh yeah, I had a heat flash earlier and took off my pajamas."

"Oh." Images of her body flashed in my mind as my body started to heat up. I took my jacket off and threw it on the floor. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back; I feel myself getting hard.

I lowly groan.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

I didn't bother to answer her question. Instead I leaned over and took a hold of her neck while I leaned in for a kiss.

She opened her mouth and I took that opportunity to explore her mouth. Soon enough, the pressure on my hand decreased when she leaned in towards the kiss. Once I felt her own tongue shyly touch mine I took it to the next level.

Slowly my body made its way on top of hers as she laid flat on the bed, our mouths still connected. My mouth finally left her lips as I kissed my way down to her neck. I found a spot I liked and started sucking.

"Ohh."

I smiled when I heard it, a little bit of her skin between my teeth as I nipped her sensitive skin.

"Inuyasha," she breathed.

I ground my hips into hers and made my way down to her collarbone. "Yeah?"

"We…we can't do this."

My kissing doesn't stop as I ask, "Why not?"

She sucked in a breath. "Because you don't like me like that."

I stop what I'm doing and look into her eyes. "Are you kidding me Kagome? Sure I do. If I didn't then explain why I'm so horny for you."

"But Inuyasha…still… we have school in the morning."

"So we'll be late. You don't have anything but art first period anyway. So stop fighting it already, I know you want it too."

"How would you have any idea of that?"

I smirked and kissed her. "Because. You're pregnant and I know your hormones make you all horny." Then I went back down to her lower neck to finish what I was doing before.

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not."

I go back to her lips and kiss her hard.

"Stop fighting it. I know you want it. I can tell the way your body's reacting." I suck her bottom lip and release with a grin. "Like how your body temp is a lot hotter that it was when I started," I whispered and moved my hand down to lower the blanket so I could hold a breast. "Or how your nipples are hard."

She hissed a little when I touched them. Suddenly I remembered that they we're most likely sensitive. "Right, my bad." Then I moved my hand away and continued my speech. "Maybe it's how your hands are grabbing the bed sheets."

I saw her bite her lip. "Or how you're biting on your lip just to hold back that sexy moan."

I give her a light kiss and lean my forehead onto hers. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this."

"I, I can't."

"Exactly." I stop her from saying anything else with a searing kiss. While we start to make out I can feel her small hands tugging at my t-shirt.

I quickly pull it over my head, only breaking the kiss for a few seconds. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and her dull nails lightly scratch my back. Next I took off my watch. I have no idea where I tossed it but if anything I'll get a new one.

Slowly I make my way down her body. Licking and kissing her the whole way down. I make sure to stop between the valley of her breasts and nip the sides of each one then I pull the sheet lower and circle my tongue around her belly button. I notice her little baby bump more than ever now.

Once I get a little lower, I press my lips down and give the baby a firm kiss. When the bed sheet is at her hips I move aside for a minute so I can pull it all the way off her. With that to out of the way I get in between her thighs and sit back so I can look at her.

The room is dark but her window is open, and the moon is shining on us. Her mouth is open and I can tell she's breathing hard. Her eyes are full of lust and with the look she's giving me I think she'd do anything I'd ask. I move my eyes down to her chest, that's heaving up and down. Her now big breasts are so tempting; the nipples hard. I would give anything to suck on them. My gaze travels down to her small waist. I always liked thin girls but this baby bump is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Maybe because it's my baby. Because I helped make that. Whatever the reason, I can feel my blood rushing through my veins. Especially in my dick.

Standing up quickly I pull my now too tight pants off along with my boxer briefs. Without wasting any more time I get back on the bed between her legs. My hands go to her lacy panties and I slowly pull them off. Making sure to feel up her hips and legs all the way down to her ankles. Then I glance at her pussy.

For some reason I have this intense urge to do something I haven't done for a very long time. I slowly brought my mouth down and kissed the top of her vagina. Then I began to lick tiny circles around her clit as fast as I could. I hear her throaty moans. I drag my tongue downwards between the folds and into her depths. God she tastes amazing. My tongue enters in and out. While I press it in I move the tip around her insides. Then I take away my tongue and just breathe kisses onto the lips of her slit for a few seconds. Her taste is almost enough to make me want to come. Since when was I such a weakling? I take my middle finger and stick it in her, satisfied when I hear her moan out my name.

"Inuyasha."

Then I begin to lick her clit while my finger pumps in and out of her cunt. "You like that?"

"Mm." The only answer I get.

Soon enough her first orgasm came. Her juices leaking onto my hand. I remove it and cover her up with my mouth, making sure to suck the rest of it up. Once it was over I sat back on my hind legs and looked at her.

She actually was staring at the ceiling; a euphoric look on her face. I barely manage to say, "Sit up."

Kagome looks at me with those big eyes and follows my command. I shove my hand in her face. Understanding what I want her to do, she takes my hand and slowly licks each finger clean. Her tongue swiveling around each one. Her mouth felt good. Not as good as her puss but damn good still. I was about to fuck her right then but that mouth of hers put an idea in my lust ridden mind.

I moved over her leg and got off the bed. Standing and facing her. I didn't have to do a damn thing but look at her and she knew exactly what I desired. Slowly she turned her body towards mine and leaned forward. Her hand reached out and grabbed my dick while she came closer and closer. The tip of my head already had a drop or so of precum on it. She ran traced her lips against it, getting them slightly wet in the process. Just the feeling alone makes my eyes roll back.

"Ungh." I pushed my hips forward.

She then licked my head and slowly traced her tongue down my penis and sucked lightly by the base. I had to put a hand on her shoulder just to keep my balance. Soon enough her mouth covered the top half of my cock.

She worked wonders on me. Then I could tell that I was getting close to release. I tightened my grip on her shoulder. Just a few more strokes, Kagome. Finally I saw starts and my shaft began to spurt out my cum. surprisingly, and oh damn it was sexy; she kept her mouth on me and swallowed it.

When I was done she took me out of her mouth and used a finger to wipe of the bit of semen from her chin.

I took a deep breath. "Now lay back down."

Kagome smiled and grabbed a couple of pillows, putting them behind her so she wouldn't be exactly lying flat. Then she leaned back against them; her hands clutched together on top of her chest as she waited for me to take her back to heaven. I stood there for a few seconds to regain my breath. Then I got on top of her with my left arm by her face. I leaned my head onto the pillow right by her neck as I used my right hand to hold my dick. Kagome's hands were busy running over my arms, tracing my muscles with her fingers. I was slightly limp thanks to my last orgasm so I began to rub the tip of it up and down her dripping wet folds.

She tilted her head and moaned right in my ear.

"Oh fuck." I rasped. I put all my weight on my arm and lifted my head up to kiss her passionately. Not a second too soon if felt myself get hard again. I continue to tease her for a minute or so before she starts lifting her hips up, trying to get me inside her.

Slowly I ease my thick cock inside of her slick folds. When I'm about a quarter in it takes almost all of my control to pull back out. Then I press my head in without entering for a moment. Just to rile her up. Once I hear her moan and she puts wraps her legs around me, I push myself in halfway, my hand holding her hips down on the bed. I pull out again but this time I'm completely back in within a second.

I hear her cry out in joy and I have to bite my bottom lip from crying out myself. Since when did her pussy feel this damn good?

Slowly I pump my rock hard dick in and out. I start to speed up the pace a bit and she latches her mouth on my neck sucking and eventually biting. I continued to do this for only a few minutes before I felt her walls clenching me, and her juices tripled.

"That's right baby." I grinned at the feeling. "Come on this dick." I continued my thrusting so she could ride out her orgasm.

"Oh my- Ohh" Her voice was music to my ears.

Next thing I did was flip her on top, so she could ride me.

"Inuyasha,"

"Hm?"

"I don't know…" her voice trailed off and I realized that she'd never been on top before. I smirked and sat up, sitting Indian style while her legs were spread out on either side.

"Don't worry babe," she looked away as if embarrassed, "I'll teach you."

I put her two arms on my shoulders and rearranged her legs so that she was on her knees. "This is only one way to do it." I whispered kissing her in between words. I sucked on her neck for a moment. "Whatever you like best."

Then I take hold of her hips and mover her back and forth on my dick, slightly elevating her as she moved up, and pressing her against me harder when she moved back. I did that for a minute before I felt her start to take control. I smiled and leaned back into the pillows. The angle ever so wonderful. As she did her work I had a steady grip on the bed and my right hand was holding hers. Apparently this was definitely Kagome's favorite position because she reached her point way faster than I expected. She gripped my hand hard and her movements became more intense while her free hand clawed at the skin on my abs as if looking for something to hold on to. Finally she cried out and her thrusts slowed until she eventually came to a halt. Her face and body frozen, savoring the feeling.

Skillfully I turned her around and got on my knees, pushing her on all fours. Then I fucked her hard. The feeling inside her pussy changing from the new position. My eye's traveled up her firm ass up her back and to her head that was down against the bed. I could tell she had one hand over her mouth while the other was gripping the footboard. She wasn't about to stay quiet for long! I pulled her hair, lifting her head back and she cried out in pleasure.

Rough. All you could hear was the smacking of flesh in the room and her moans and screams. I leaned my body over her smaller one and grabbed a breast, not caring if it hurt and squeezed it.

"Oh!"

"Whose pussy is this?"

I didn't hear her answer, so I stopped my thrusting and waited inside her. Then while already in all the way I ground my hips harshly against hers and repeated my question.

She managed to choke out, "Yours." While every nerve in her body was going off, in a good way of course.

After hearing that I continued my thrusting, feeling her climax for the heaven known's how many time. This last orgasm was all I needed to go spiraling into my own satisfaction as my mind saw starts and for a moment I couldn't think, just feel. I busted inside of her and pumped a few more times so she could continue with her own release.

Finally I pulled out. We were both panting and sweating. I feel amazing; I know she does too.

Kagome turns around and kisses me. One hand on my neck the other on my face. Then she pulls back and looks into my eyes.

I smirk and move forward to kiss her some more. Not much longer I break us up and get out of bed, pulling my underwear on and handing Kagome hers. I'm sure she's not moving a few feet off the bed for them after what we just did.

"Sleep here." She said quietly as she slid her panties on and rearranged her pillows to lie back down.

I smirked while lifting up my jacket, "Oh I am. No way you're kicking me out after that." I saw her smile at me through the darkness. "I'm just gonna smoke real quick."

I heard a small sigh. "Inuyasha."

I stared at her. "It's what I do Kagome."

"Well can you lay with me for a little bit first?" she patted the bed, "Just until I fall asleep. It won't be that long."

"…" I really want a cigarette but… "Alright."

I walk over and join her in the bed. Then we cuddle a little. I lay on my side with arm for her head. She's lying on her back and I drape my other arm over her stomach.

Suddenly I feel a weird movement and I put my hand where I felt it. "Kagome!" I say a .little louder than necessary.

"It's just the baby kicking." She says with a smile. "She likes to move every once in a while."

I felt the 'kick' again. A few times actually. "I've never felt it before." I admit. I love it though.

"She doesn't," yawn "usually," another yawn, "move around this…mmuuuch."

I don't say anything back, knowing she's probably out cold after that last word.

Then I move away from Kagome and slide down where my face is touching her stomach after moving the bed sheet.

I kiss the swell. "Hey baby." I whisper. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. Me and your mom we're just having some fun." I smiled. "Next time I'll be more gentle." I pressed my lips against her and just hold it there. Soon I feel another small nudge. Maybe she gave me a kiss back. I grinned to myself and gave Kagome's tummy one last peck before getting up.

I walk back over to my discarded jacket and reach in the pockets for my pack of Marlboros. I glance at the clock a few feet away. It's four in the morning! I look over to Kagome's sleeping form and back to her clock. Then I walk over to the clock and change the alarm, setting it to ten instead of six. She's going to kill me when she finds out she's late but at least she'll be well rested.

I find my lighter in my jeans and walk out to Kagome's small patio, closing the door behind me; I don't want to let the smoke get in. Sitting down on a chair I look up at the stars. I'm still feeling that pill but I guess I'll just wait it out since I'm going to be late to school anyways. Just what the hell am I supposed to do that's not going to wake her up? I'm still wide awake. I sigh and look at my full pack of cigarettes. Then I pick them up. "These will be gone by the end of the morning."

* * *

AN: So I hope my more hentai(sp?) readers enjoyed that! LOL. Remember to review. If anything can you let me know if I did a good job? I'm not always that confident with my lemons... thanks.


	10. Confrontations

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! They all put a big :D on my face. So as promised here is your next chapter. Not the longest ever, but there are a couple of important parts so that makes up for it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Right now it's about nine thirty. Kagome's alarm clock should be going off in a half hour. I looked down at her. My eyelids became a little droopy. Am I finally falling asleep? Well I'd rather get no sleep and be tired than to go through waking up after only a half hour of rest. Must stay awake…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I slowly open my eyes to the annoying sound. Luckily it shuts off. I almost had my eyes closed all the way again when I heard Kagome scream.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha we're late!"

Suddenly all the warmth on the right side of my body is gone, and replaced with cool air. I groaned, pushing my face into the pillow.

"Inuyasha we have to get up!" her feet are pattering across the floor.

I sigh and manage to sit up. "Kagome chill. If we're late, we're late, and we are defiantly late so what's rushing going to help?" I stood up and stretched. Ahh, that felt good. "Might as well take our time." I turn my head over and glance at her.

She's glaring at me and points her finger. "You did this, didn't you?"

I have a crooked smile on my face. "Did what?"

She overdramatically gasped. "Inuyasha, you reset my alarm clock!"

"You needed rest, Kagome. I was only trying to help." I started to pick up some of my things.

"If you wanted to help then you could've not come in here last night." She didn't leave me the chance to say anything else because she ran into her private bathroom.

"Whatever." I start to leave the room once I get everything. "Be a bitch then."

I walk down to my room and get ready. I shower, get dressed, and head downstairs for some breakfast. Soon enough, Kagome stomps in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, let's go!"

I roll my eyes and tilt my head to the food set up next to me. "Sit down and eat first."

She humphed and gave me a glare. "We don't have time to eat."

"Kagome shut the fuck up and eat your breakfast." She's really getting on my nerves.

She drew back. "Are you serious?" Then she slammed her hands on the table. "Don't talk to me like that, you asshole!"

"Well maybe if you'd fucking listen to me I wouldn't have to." I use my fork to point at her plate. "We aren't leaving until you finish it."

She lifted her nose. "Oh really now? Well I guess I'll just take my car." She turned around and started to leave.

"Have fun finding it."

That stopped her. She turned around and stomped over to me. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

I took a sip of my orange juice before responding. "Well, I decided that your cheap, crappy car was too dangerous and so I got rid of it."

Her jaw dropped and she blinked. "You … you idiot! How could you do that? What is wrong with you?"

This woman is so damn aggravating! "Nothing is wrong with me Kagome. Now will you just shut up and eat already? For the first time in my life I actually want to go to school, just so I don't have to hear your fucking mouth!" I slam my fists on the table for emphasis.

Finally she shut up and sat down to eat. Sure she glared at me the whole time but I don't care.

I got my requested silence until we got into the car. Of course the second I turn on the engine she turns on her mouth.

She crossed her arms and looked out the window. "I just don't understand you Inuyasha. How you could go from being the way you were last night to the way you are right now?"

I exhale sharply. She is pushing every last button I have. "You want to know why? Because last night I was fucked up, that's why!"

She stared at me. "You're pathetic. All you ever do is get high! I bet your gonna be a great dad; being all fucked up around your own daughter."

That bitch. "Really Kagome? Is she here yet? No. So why don't you shut your trap already since you don't know shit."

She just scoffed. "You know what? Don't even talk to me."

"Fine with me." I grip the wheel trying to resist the urge to strangle her.

She turned her head back to the window. "Good."

"Great," I said back.

I saw her send a glare from the corner of my eye. "Awesome."

"Perfect." I was determined to get the last word.

She bit her lip and continued to stare out the window.

As soon as I park the car she gets out and slams the door. The dumb bitch.

We walked across the parking lot and into the school with me twenty feet behind her. Then we got into the office and I'm pretty sure that's when my headache started.

When we were signing in, the other problematic woman in my life walked past in the hallway. Crap, I hope she didn't see us.

Of course I was wrong, what else is new lately? Kagome somehow doesn't notice her and begins walking to the hallway on the left. Kikyo grinned and followed her.

After telling the secretary why we were late I ran after the too. Turning the corner I saw them in an argument. There weren't any class rooms nearby so no teachers heard them.

I decided that this wasn't going to go one second further and ran in between the two, nudging them further away from each other.

I look back and forth at both of them. "Alright both of you shut the fuck up. I'm not dealing with this shit any longer." I turned to Kagome. "Get to class, now."

Knowing better than to challenge me, she glared at me and stomped off. I'm just glad she listened for once. Then I turned around and stared at Kikyo. "If you ever touch her one fucking time Kikyo I will fuck your life up so bad that you will never be able to fix it."

She looked shocked. "But Inuyasha! After everything we had?"

I snorted. "Please, you fucked that up the moment you got Kagura and Yura snooping in my business."

I went to turn away but she grabbed my arm. "But you can't possibly love her; I've been the one you go to for everything you need."

"Well shit happens." I tug my arm out of her grasp.

Desperately she said, "I can't believe you choose that prissy little brat over me! She'll never give you what I can Inuyasha."

I laughed. "Like what, drugs and sex? That's pretty much all you're good for."

"I always helped you out when you ran out of weed." She sauntered up to me. "And when it comes to sex, I know exactly what you like. Kagome will never love you like I can, and face it; you two are complete opposites. You stay with her and you're gonna regret it."

I shook my head. Kikyo's so stupid. "Actually, Kagome's giving me my daughter. And if worse comes to worst, at least I'll always appreciate her for that. Besides, my little girl is the only one whose love I even give a fuck about. So you can quit assuming shit and back the hell off."

I started to walk away, leaving Kikyo slack jawed behind me. "Remember what I said Kikyo. Fuck with Kagome, and your fucking with my whole crew. You have a lot of enemies, and you don't want me on your list."

I didn't hear her say anything as I made my way to my locker. After opening it I look at my watch to check the time; almost third. No use getting any books if lunch is about to start in ten minutes. I close my locker after hanging up my jacket and begin to walk around the halls.

Eventually I made my way next to Miroku's class and decided to wait for him there. The bell rang not too much longer and my best friend walked out.

He looked at me. "Hey Yash, I thought you weren't here today."

I smirked. "Yeah I just got here not too long ago. Man do I have a story for you."

"Oh yeah?" he looked interested, "what about?"

I just shook my head. "Let's put it this way, I don't think I do anything but argue with people anymore."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Kagome and I were giving each other the silent treatment but I made sure to keep an eye on her. Once we finished the day we went straight home. This time she didn't talk in the car.

Walking in the house we were both immediately greeted by Rin.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" She ran over to us, I'm so happy to see you both. She looked at Kagome's stomach. "No fair, why do you get to be so thin?"

Kagome laughed, "I'm just lucky, I guess."

"So has my brother in law been behaving?" She gave me a pointed look.

Kagome smirked, "Well actually…"

I cut her off. "Everything's been fine Rin." How about changing the subject so I have one less person bitching at me in my life? "How's the baby?"

She practically glowed at that question and completely forgot what she was talking about before. "Oh my gosh, guess what!" She jumped a little bit and clapped her hands.

I crossed my arms and took a step back, just in case. "What?"

"We picked a name!" She had a huge grin.

"Oh yeah, what'd you pick? Inuyasha?" I joked.

My half brother decided to make his entrance then. "I wouldn't pick that name if was on drugs."

Rin pouted him. "Sessho that was mean." She turned back to me. "No we didn't choose Inuyasha."

"Well what is it?" Kagome asked.

Rin held her hands together. "Tomaru!"

Kagome smiled. "Awh, that's so cute."

Rin took that as an invitation to latch her arm onto Kagome's. Thankfully the two walked away to talk about baby stuff, leaving me and my bro.

"So," he started, "have you straightened up yet?" he was referring to my drug use.

Sesshomaru's the only one in my family who knew my little secret. He was pretty much my main influence on that stuff. When he was younger he was just as bad as I am, except he did well in school. I found out where he hid all his drugs one day and I even stole some for myself wanting to try it. Well when he was in college he stopped doing everything, lucky for him, it was before he met Rin. I doubt she'd be with him if he was using when they met.

For a while I used to get my drugs from Sesshomaru himself, he gave them to me for free, unlike Bankotsu. Dad was and still is never around as much to notice, and my mom could probably walk in on me putting everything away and not know what's going on; she's so naïve. I still remember when I once tried growing marijuana in my room and told her it was for school and I gave her some random name for the plant. She believed me.

"I'm as straightened up as you are friendly." I replied, walking into the game room to play my Xbox.

"Well, I suggest you fix that." He said while typing something on his phone.

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing to fix."

He put his phone down and stared at me. "Yes there is, you've disappointed every person you've met in your entire life more than once, Inuyasha. Do you really want to add your own daughter to the list?" He got up and left the room.

"Whatever, asshole," I grumbled while my virtual car crashed into a building. He just had to distract me.

* * *

AN: Wow, tough love there Sesshy... Okay so there you go. I hope you liked it. You know what to do.


	11. Let Your Consience Be Your Guide

AN: Well here it is... authors note at bottom. Please read. Apologies for the wait. Reviewing is a must please. Enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

A few weeks have gone by and its finally Thanksgiving. Unfortunately that means that everybody in my family is coming over for dinner.

I looked at my watch. Great, everyone's gonna be here in an hour. I shake my head and turn off my videogame. I might as well start smoking now; then I'll be really hungry when we eat.

I run upstairs to my room and go into my closet pulling out my little box. Carefully I roll up a blunt. Then I put on my coat so I can go out to the patio. I don't want anyone smelling this.

* * *

When I walk back into my room I sit back on my bed and glance at my alarm. Well that killed 10 minutes. Maybe I'll just take a nap. I can get some peace and quiet before the madness that is my family.

The second I close my eyes the door swings open hitting the wall loudly. "Inuyasha!"

I sigh. "What Kagome?"

She walks over to me. "I have to tell you something."

"Well whatever it is can wait, I'm taking a nap."

I hear her sit on my bed. "But it's important."

So damn persistent. I sit up and give her a mean look. "Every time you have to tell me something important its bad news for me. The first time I found out you were pregnant. Last time that we were getting married. Save it."

She poked me in the chest. "Listen buddy, first off, us having our daughter is a blessing. And second off, marrying me is the luckiest thing that ever happened to you."

I laughed, "Right, because any guy would kill to spend the rest of his life with you."

She crossed her arms. "Any guy whose judgment isn't impaired by his heavy drug use would be smart enough too."

"Ha, yeah and after a week of being in a relationship with you that guy would understand exactly why I'm so fucked up all the time."

Kagome didn't say anything back; instead she stood up and shoved her middle finger in my face. "Fuck you Inuyasha!"

I heard her voice crack. I went too far.

I gave a half-ass smile. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay well," then a big smile broke out, "I heard a name today."

I smirk. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I'm in love with it. If you like it too then we can announce it as a potential name during dinner."

"Hmm, alright then. That sounds fine. So what is it?"

* * *

The next few weeks go by pretty uneventful. I did a little thinking on what Sesshomaru told me before and decided that it couldn't hurt to straighten up a little. So now I don't skip classes anymore, I'm just late if I wanted to take a smoke break. My partying has been limited to only Thursday through Saturday. That's pretty good if you ask me; only three days of the week.

I've been trying to get along with Kagome more. It's kind of difficult though, she's always being bitchy. I know it's just her hormones but I get the feeling I'm rubbing off on her too. She started to act like me when we fight. I have to admit sometimes I piss her off just because it's funny now.

Kagome is finally starting to show. Not too much but now you can tell she's pregnant just by looking at her. Her tits are way bigger than they used to be. She still isn't wearing maternity clothes though. But truth is, I like when she wears her tighter clothes because I feel like I'm getting a better look at the baby.

My daughter is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know why but lately I just wish that I could see her right now. I always keep her ultrasound pictures in my wallet. Whenever I'm stressed or anything I can look at them and they instantly cheer me up. I don't think I've ever loved someone the way I love her already. Not even my mom. I hope this is normal.

* * *

Today is Friday. Not just any Friday, it's the last-day-before-winter-break-Friday. I got up this morning super stoked. After I took my shower and got dressed I rolled up a fat blunt of some loud. Then I turned on the TV and laid back down on my bed. Getting high while watching some music videos, what a great morning. I only smoked half of it though; it had me high as fuck already. You gotta love that good shit. I planned on saving the other half of it to smoke with Miroku, and maybe Naraku too. Before I knew it I heard someone open my door.

I sat up and moved the ash tray to the side of my bed. "You want to knock first?" I said agitated.

I looked over and saw Kagome roll her eyes. "I did knock, idiot. You weren't responding."

"Oh," I smiled. "Well what do you want?"

"We need to leave."

I looked at my watch. "We don't usually leave for another 10 minutes."

"I need to get there early today." She walked to the corner of my room and grabbed my books up before walking over to the bed.

"Why?" I asked when she gave me my stuff.

"Because I need to talk to the counselor about next semester." She put her hands on her hips. "Can we go now?"

I sighed. "Whatever." I got up and grabbed a zip lock back off my dresser and put my blunt in it. Then I picked up my books and keys and started to walk out of the room.

"Inuyasha, I saw that."

I didn't respond.

"You can't take that to school, you'll get expelled."

I rolled my eyes. "Kagome I'm not gonna get expelled for a little bit of weed. And the only people who know about it are you, me, and whoever I choose to smoke it with. So if I get in trouble I know it was you."

She sped up to walk beside me. "Now why would I try to get you into trouble? I'm sure you having enough trouble staying in high school as it is."

We get to my car and I don't say anything, waiting until she buckles in. "Kagome," our eyes met, "you're a bitch. You can shut up now; I'm done listening to you for the rest of the morning." I turned to face forward and started driving to school.

For once she listened to me; I looked over from the corner of my eye and saw she was looking out the window quietly.

When we pulled up to the school parking lot I heard her make a noise and looked over. Was she crying? "Kagome, you're not seriously crying."

She looked over to me with a wet face and red eyes. "Of course I'm crying you jerk. You're such an asshole Inuyasha. Who the fuck says shit like that to the person pregnant with their child?"

Then the sobbing began. I found a parking spot and pulled in. When I turned off the car I looked at her. "Kagome, stop crying. I was just pissed off and wanted you to stop talking."

"Well it worked. I hope you're happy." She got out the car and slammed the door shut.

I sighed and rested my head on the wheel. The guilt was eating at me. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text saying sorry. Hopefully her hormones won't make her cry all day.

During lunch Naraku was telling me that he's having a huge party. He asked if I could make it.

"Oh man, of course I'm gonna be there."

"Where are you going?" Kagome interrupts us.

I turn around and look at here. "Don't worry about it." Then I look back at Naraku and continue. Or at least I tried. Kagome never could shut up.

"How can't I worry? What if you're irresponsible self ends up overdosing on the next drug you decide to try and I have to be a single mom for the rest of my life."

I felt my friends stare at me. "Kagome!" I slam my hands on the table. "I can't fucking stand you." I get up and leave before anything else happens.

I walk out of the lunch room and head for the exit. I need to finish that blunt from earlier before I kill someone.

"Inuyasha!"

I stoop and turn around. "What Kagome?"

"What's wrong with you?" she crosses her arms over her chest looking me up and down. "Why are you leaving?"

"Why do you always have to make me look bad in front of my friends!"

"News flash, I don't make you look bad. You make yourself look bad."

"Fuck you," I walk away.

After leaving the building I get into my car, drive off to Naraku's house and let myself in with their hidden key. I don't want to be around my family, especially knowing that Kagome will be coming home in a couple hours. I guess I can get high, play some Xbox and then help Naraku set up for this party.

* * *

Later that night I was on my third game of beer pong when Bankotsu calls my name.

"Hey Yash, you ready to smoke? I got something special for the holidays." He held up the bag.

"Really?" I grin, "What would that be?"

"Kush berry. I got it from my cousin a week ago. Been saving it."

I grin. "Let's roll up."

So, me, Naraku, Bankotsu, Onigumo, and Koga went in the kitchen and faced 5 blunts of this kush berry. By the time the last one is put out I look at my friend Koga and he just looks back. Not even a second later I'm clutching my stomach laughing.

"Alright everyone," I sputter, "If anyone here can say he is not high as fuck then you are…" I pause to think, "lying." Everyone laughs.

I get up and play a game of beer pong but I end up losing by over half. After drinking my last beer I walk into the kitchen to get another can from the fridge. Then I go to the pong table to watch the game.

"Yash." Naraku puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Come upstairs." He walks away and I follow him.

I go to his room and see Onigumo holding a book with a few lines of what looked like pills.

"Try this shit." Onigumo hands me the book and a straw.

Looking down at the line I notice it's a lot more than usual. Did an alarm just go off in my head? I want to think more about it but I'm so drunk and blunted my mind is in a fog. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

I struggle to open my eyes. All I see is a blinding white light...

* * *

AN: Okay well I haven't updated in forever! Truth is I moved to a new home and am working full time... and with my boyfriend I have no time to actually sit and write. To be honest this I only accomplished this because I'm staying at my mom's tonight and its 5am. So I know you probably hate me but hey I just stayed up all night doing this and I have to be up in 2 hours sooo I'm sorry Review so I know people are still reading this. And yes a cliffy…did Inuyasha die? And how dare I not tell you the baby's name! lol like I said review please. Because if you don't then I guess no one is reading this anymore so I shouldn't take the effort to write it…hint hint ;)


	12. The Many Talks

AN: Well inspiration has hit! Mostly because I had received an _inspiring_ amount of reviews. Thank you for those who did so it gave me the motivation to type this next chapter up!

* * *

Damn it's bright! I close my eyes again. Then I hear this beeping noise. It gets louder and I turn my head to the sound, eyes still closed.

"He's awake."

The fuck? I open up my eyes again. After getting used to the brightness I focus on the one and only Kagome. She was standing over me with her eyes wide and hands on her chest.

Standing over me? I take in my surroundings.

What the hell, why am I in a hospital room? Why am I lying in a hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown? Why is there an IV sticking out of my arm? I'm just confused right now. "What's going on?"

"How are you feeling?"

"A little foggy. Answer my question."

She glared at me. "So since when were you into cocaine, Inuyasha?"

"What?" I sat up in the bed. "I never fucking did that Kagome!"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Then please tell me how one over doses on coke having never done it!"

"… I did what?"

"How do you think I felt being woken up in the middle of the night by Koga calling me off your phone telling me I need to come over to Naraku's house and pick you up?"

I stay silent.

"Then by the time I get there you're passed out on the couch and I couldn't wake you up!" she started to cry, "I had to get Koga and Muso to carry you out to the car. Then I drove you to the emergency room to hear that you're in a coma and here we are two days later!"

I watched her move to the chair and sit down. Two days? Is she for real? Before I could ask the doctor walked in the room.

"Inuyasha, you are finally awake. Thank goodness."

"Uh, yeah."

* * *

Well after talking with the doctor, I was told to stay an extra night so they could watch me. I'm so pissed off! Who the fuck accidently does the wrong drug? When I get out of here I'm having a talk with Naraku! Now I have to go to therapy twice a week; so much for vacation. Plus my parents are gonna be in my business like crazy now. To top it all off I feel guilty that Kagome wouldn't leave my side for the last couple of days when she should be at home relaxing. My head hurts from all this stressed out thinking. I need a cigarette…bad.

* * *

My brother Sesshomaru was the one who picked me up from the hospital the next morning. To be honest I'm happy it was him out of everyone else. He's probably the only person who can somewhat understand me right now.

"Ready to go home Inuyasha?" He said as I sat in the car.

"Depends." Depends on how everyone wants to act when I get here. "Is dad home yet?"

"No. He will be back from New York later tonight."

"And he knows about this?" Hey maybe if I'm lucky he won't.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Of course."

I sighed. "Of course."

The ride was silent for a couple minutes. Then my brother broke the silence. "You had the ladies very worried. Mom was crying, my Rin was crying, and Kagome was as well."

"Oh." Great, more to add to my guilty conscience.

"So after having a family and doctor discussion it has been decided that until you can pass two consecutive, random drug tests, you are to stay in therapy."

Uhm, what? "You mean for weed?" This could really mess things up for me.

He shook his head. "No Inuyasha, it's a blood test. If there is _anything_ in your system then the test is considered failed.

"Anything?"

He nodded. "Anything."

I hit my head against the dashboard. "Fuck."

The rest of our ride home is silent. When we pull into the driveway my mom is outside waiting for me. I get out of the car slowly and walk up to her.

"Inuyasha!" She took me in a hug. "I was so worried about you."

"I know mom." I pulled away. "Let's go inside."

"Alright dear."

The three of us walked in and Sesshomaru left us to probably find Rin. My mother and I went up to the kitchen to 'talk.' I took a seat at the island and she went to the fridge grabbing us each a bottle of water. Once she gave me mine she sat down and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Inuyasha," her eyes watered, "what happened?"

I looked away. "You know what happened."

"But why, dear? When did this all start?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

She covered her face in her hands. "I just can't believe that my baby could be living this way. I knew you had been drinking but I thought most kids your age do and so I didn't say anything. But then you got a wonderful girl that you barely knew pregnant. And Kagome truly is wonderful; I thought that maybe she would help bring out the best in you. Something your father and I haven't been able to accomplish."

I moved forward and held her. I feel like the worst person in the world. "Mom…"

"I blame myself. I just wish I knew what it is I failed to do."

"It's not your fault mom. I swear."

She pulled back and took a sip of her water. "Yes, well no mother ever wants to be in this position. I'm sure Sesshomaru told you about the changes your father and I discussed."

"Not really."

"Then we will discuss it when he gets home tonight. I'm going to the spa for the next few hours. I need a massage."

I watched her walk away before laying my head on the counter. I need to clear my head. Well, maybe I can smoke the rest of my weed in my room before I officially quit. Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

I walk upstairs to my room and lock the door behind me. Then I roll a blunt and lie on the bed to smoke it.

Halfway through my blunt I hear a pounding on my door. "Inuyasha let me in!" It's Kagome.

"Shit." I put out my smoke and spray some cologne in the air quickly before opening the door, leaving the room, and closing it behind me.

"What?" I ask innocently, standing in front of my closed doors.

Kagome glared. "Do you think I'm stupid Inuyasha?" She gave me a pointed look.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Sometimes."

She huffed.

"No, I don't." I rushed out.

"Right. Well if you don't think I'm stupid then why are you trying to hide what it is that you're doing in there?"

"Actually, miss know it all, I just didn't want you to breathe in any of the smoke."

She smirked. "Sure. Then let's go to my room. I want to talk to you."

I put my hands on my face. "I've been having talks with people all damn day. How about we let this one slide?"

"Ha, funny." She started walking to her room and I followed her. "Come on."

We got to her room and sat on her bed opposite from each other. I decided to start the conversation.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked. "You looked a little pale yesterday."

I saw the classic eye roll. "Yeah, so did you."

"Good point." I responded slightly annoyed. If I'm legitimately trying to be nice, must I be rewarded with attitude?

She shrugged. "I'm doing alright. I had been very stressed these last few days though."

"That's not good." I frowned.

"I know. But I can't help but be worried sick that something was going to happen to you." I felt my shame growing. "Inuyasha you were in a coma. The only thing worse that could have happened was you dying."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You say you're sorry but the minute you're out of the hospital you go to your room and do more drugs." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's just weed Kagome, you can't overdose on weed."

She hit the bed with her fist and got up to pace back and forth. "It doesn't matter Inuyasha! The principle of the matter is that drugs are bad." She started to cry. "What if you didn't wake up today? What if you never woke up, and I had to tell our daughter what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Are you? Are you really sorry? Do you not realize the consequences of your decisions?" She stopped pacing and sat down next to me. "Now every time you leave at night I'm gonna be worried sick that you won't be coming home."

I wrapped an arm around her and used my other hand to wipe her tears away. "Kagome, I promise you don't have to worry about that anymore okay?"

"And how do I know you're going to keep your promise?" she whispered.

I put my hand on her stomach. "Because of this. I know I've been fucked up but at the end of the day Kagome I'm looking forward to being parents. I wish we didn't have to wait three and half more months to see her. I did cut down my partying and drug use for her already if you didn't notice."

She gave me a small smile. "I did notice. I never realized that she's the reason though."

"Yeah," I pulled her closer. "And you are too."

I closed my eyes and went for the kiss. Faster than I thought she would Kagome started to kiss back. I leaned her back onto the bed and climbed on top. I heard her moan when I pressed my erection into her thigh. Slowly while making out we slid our bodies to the center of her bed. I got off of her and we lay on our sides facing each other our hands exploring our bodies. I felt her small fingers trailing the hem of my hoodie so I broke our kisses to pull it over my head and throw it off somewhere. Right after that her lips were latched onto my neck. I bit my bottom lip and slid my hands down her beautiful baby bump to unbutton her pants and pull the zipper down, sliding my fingers into her underwear. Teasing her.

"Oh my god you're so wet." Her panties were practically soaked and I was only making it worse. I began to probe her and within seconds she lifted her head and moaned loudly into my ears; so sexy. I stopped what I was doing and I pulled her pants down even more. About mid-thigh she took the initiative to pull them down the rest of the way. Then she got on top of me. I was shirtless, and she bottomless, excluding her panties.

We didn't say much as she rubbed her hands along my chest and abs while I slid my own hands up and down her smooth legs. She bent her head down and traced the edge of my underwear with her tongue. Her tongue! Then she unbuttoned my pants and slid them down a few inches until she had enough room to free my dick. Taking the initiative she stuck it in her mouth and just sucked on it for a few moments, circling her tongue around the sensitive head while moving her hand up and down the shaft. I felt myself getting only harder, and a moan escaped me.

After a couple minutes pass I sit up and she backs off me a little so I can pull my pants down the rest of the way. As I'm doing this she lays back on the bed. I climb on top of her and we start to make out again. Just more passionately than before. My hands start to work her shirt up over her head and once we get it to her upper back she takes it off herself and unhooks her bra with as well. I gently pull the straps from her shoulders and she leans back onto the bed while I take a look at her. Her boobs are swollen from the pregnancy and she has the most beautiful baby bump in the world. I place my hands on her hips, where her panties are and slowly drag them down her long legs.

"You're so beautiful, Kagome." I say quietly as I kiss my way up her body. I arrange myself on top of her and her sexy legs split open for me. Then I lean an arm above her head for balance as my other hand positioned my cock at her entrance.

I groaned out loud as I pushed myself into her tight core. Her fingers were woven into my hair as she moaned. "Inuyasha."

I began to pump in and out each thrust adding a new height to our pleasure. Her legs wrapped around my waist giving me a brilliant idea. Slowing down my thrusts I placed my hands under her ass and behind her back so I could lift her up, keeping a slow but steady pace with my thrusting. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up off the bed.

Between kisses she asked me, "Where are we going?"

I didn't answer her, opting to keep making out instead. I carried her to the nearest wall and continued what we started there.

Not much longer Kagome's legs began to tremble and her moans got even louder. Soon after that she had her first orgasm. The way her walls quenched my dick and her wetness tripled made me close to the edge as well but I kept myself going, determined to make her cum more than once.

Eventually, I took her back to the bed and bent her over on all fours. Now it's my turn. I slapped her ass a couple times and held her hips as I slammed my cock into her hard and fast. Soon enough I felt it stirring up from my balls and my whole body became tense as the hot liquid spewed from my dick into her vagina. I kept pumping in and out until the last drop was gone. Once I felt that I was done I leaned forward and kissed her back.

I pulled out of her slowly with a 'pop' sound and we lay in the bed; both of us with big grins on our faces.

So I was the big spoon and she was the little spoon.

"How was it?" I asked, snuggling my face into the back of her neck.

"Hm," she giggled, "amazing."

I smirked. "Yeah, I am pretty good at that."

We were silent then. I felt Kagome turn her head to look at the clock. "It's only 5 o'clock. I think I'm gonna just take a nap now." She said as she snuggled closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her more comfortably and kissed the top of her head. "I'll stay for a little."

"Okay."

Soon after she fell asleep I got up and put on my boxer-briefs, while gathering the rest of my clothes. Then I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. I didn't want to smell like sex when my dad and I sit down and have hopefully what will be the last 'talk' for a long time.

* * *

AN: Okay so as the above authors note mentioned the number of reviews are what got me to type this next chapter up so speedily. If I don't get more reviews for this chapter than the last I have to admit it might be harder to get my fingers moving on the keyboard. ~hint hint~  
Also, how was the lemon? It was my first in a very long time. Hopefully up to par.  
Lastly, I have everything pretty much planned out for the next few chapters in this story. So it gets even better than this! Much more to come. Review because trust me you don't want to wait on what I have in store for ya!

:)


	13. Best Birthday Weekend Ever

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews! Always greatly appreciated. Well it's now 3:30am. I won't bother making you wait any longer by reading a long authors note!  
Enjoy! :D

* * *

After taking my shower and getting dressed in some comfortable clothes I lit a cigarette and went through my wallet, looking through my small collection of ultrasound pictures; the nicotine and image of my daughter are instantly relaxing. My alarm clock says it's a quarter past six and I soon hear my mom knocking on my door.

"Inuyasha," she opens the door, "Your father just arrived. We need to make this discussion quickly so let's hurry up and go to his study."

I stood up and followed her out. "What's the rush mom?"

"Sesshomaru just called and told me that Rin was induced and we'd like to go to the hospital."

I nodded. "Yeah I forgot that was today."

"Well you've been distracted I'm sure."

Huh, kind of low blow there, mom.

We got to the door and walked in sitting in front of my father's desk. He looks up at me from his computer. "Inuyasha, how are you feeling?"

"Better now." I guess.

"Good." He straightened in his chair. "Let's make this short and sweet son; I don't want to miss the birth of my grandson."

Yeah, you missed enough of your kids' lives already. "Alright dad."

"Well in response to your recent behavior issues I've decided that we have some new rules for you to follow." Great. "First, you are grounded."

Ugh. "Alright." I say.

"You are no longer allowed to socialize with whoever you please anymore. And your driving privileges have been revoked. Unless you are driving to family affairs or school."

I interrupted him. "School? You mean we're talking that long from now?"

He gave me a look that shut me up. "If that's what it takes. I don't know when this drug use issue started with you or where you even got into it. You will be given random drug tests whenever I see fit. If you can pass three consecutively then you will be rewarded with more freedom. Every test you fail will be added to the amount of tests you must pass consecutively. Do you understand?"

I nod while sighing. This is ridiculous.

"Also, you will be going to therapy twice a week until you pass the three tests. After that you will continue therapy, but once a week until further notice under the discretion of your therapist."

Great.

My dad took a glance at his watch. "Alright Inuyasha we are done here. I'm sure Rin would enjoy you and your wife's company as well." Ever the business man. With that said he stood up and started to walk out of the room.

My mother turned to me. "I hope to see you and Kagome at the hospital." She stood up and gave me a hug before leaving.

I sighed. Man my life is messed up. Then I stand and go to Kagome's room to wake her up.

I open the door without knocking to find her in bed where I left her. I go to the edge and sit next to her. "Kagome."

She stirs easily. "Hmm?"

"Did you want to go to the hospital?"

She cracks an eye open. "Why?"

"Rin is supposed to have the baby today."

She sat up. "Yeah! Of course I do, I didn't even realize that was today." Then she got out of the bed, looked at her body, and blushed. Forgot what put her to sleep, I guess.

I laughed. "You okay?"

"Inuyasha, turn around!"

* * *

At least I get to drive us to the hospital. When we're walking to the building I say to Kagome, "Just think next time we come here it's gonna be you having the baby."

She smiled and looked away. "Yeah."

We sat in the waiting room with my dad. Neither of us talking to one another.

"Kagome," I say, "I'll be right back." I stand up.

"Where are you going?"

I put to fingers to my lips to indicate that I'm gonna go smoke a cigarette. I feel my pops glaring at me as I walked away. Whatever, right now I could give a shit less about his feelings.

I left the hospital and found myself in the parking lot. I sat down on a bench and pulled out my phone, searching for Naraku's number. Once I found it I pressed the call option.

It rang a couple times before he picked up. "Hello?"

"What up?"

"Hey you alright Yash? I heard you were in the hospital."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why the fuck didn't you tell me what we were doing?"

"I thought you knew."

I felt my blood boil. "Hell no I didn't, and then I fucking overdosed!"

"…" There was silence on the other line.

"I was in a coma for two fucking days." I glared into the air.

"Well shit my bad."

"Yeah, now I got my old man breathing down my back. I'm under ball and chain unless I stay clean."

"Wow, that sucks."

"No shit. I would see you later but I'm grounded too. I might sneak out though."

"You should man."

"I'll think about it."

I hang up the phone without saying more. I'm a little irritated that Naraku was so stupid about what happened the other night.

When I walk back to the small waiting area I notice that Kagome isn't there. My dad is though.

"Where's Kagome?" I ask.

He looks up from the laptop he brought with him. "She is with Rin; Getting a preview of what to look forward to in the next few months."

"Oh." I sit down.

* * *

Tomaru was born at 1:24 a.m. He weighed a little over 9 pounds.

I held my breath as he was passed on to me. I think for the first time in my life I was holding a baby. I felt a small smile creep onto my face when he started to yawn. I'm not one to get all girly but I gotta admit he is adorable.

We took what felt like a thousand pictures, everyone with the baby, some by himself. During the car ride back home Kagome was yawning once every ten seconds. I walked her to her room and she was asleep before her head hit the pillows.

Going back to my room I lay down and reflected today's events. It turned out to be a good day I guess, you know, since Tomaru was born and all. I lit up a cigarette and smoked about half of it. The alarm clock by my bed read 3am. Yeah, it's time to pass out.

* * *

Christmas.

After waiting a whole year it's finally here!

My alarm went off early for the first time since school ended. I hurried up to shower and dress for Christmas breakfast. When I got down to the table everyone including my new nephew was already seated. Well not really, he was in Rin's arms at the moment but she is sitting so it counts. I took my seat next to Kagome and we all started to eat.

I was anxious to finish my food. Why? Well because, then we open presents. Yes I'm 17 but that doesn't meant I don't get presents. And besides it's not like my parents do all the shopping. I bought everyone something too.

We all went to the main family room and circled the tree with its gifts all around. The bulk of the gifts for Tomaru. Kagome got a shit ton of baby stuff and some gift cards to use for whatever. I got a new 3D phone which is awesome!

After opening all our gifts everyone went their separate ways. The extended family is supposed to be coming over for diner today, so I'm just gonna have some time to myself before they get here.

I go to my room and sit on my bed. I've been sober for almost a week now. It's been the shittiest week of my life. My day goes by so fucking slow now, and I don't have any escape when I get pissed off. I still have my cigarettes but they only do so much.

I end up smoking a cigarette while toying around with my new phone. A 3D phone would have been even better if I was high I bet.

* * *

I woke up this morning with a huge ass headache. Today is New Year's Day; I have a hangover from getting drunk last night, but have been 13 days sober from everything else. I've come to the conclusion that my therapist is a total bitch. With the way our visits have been going I don't think she'll ever release me from this shit. The stupid woman even prescribed me anti depressant pills! Like I'm crazy, or I'm depressed. Uh, no!

A knock on the door made my head pound even more. "Come in!" I yelled.

Kagome walked in with a cup of water and what looked like aspirin in her hands. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I said as she sat down on the bed next to me.

She smiled. "I figured. Here take this."

"Thanks."

She laughed. "I found Sesshomaru passed out in the kitchen this morning. When he wakes up not only will he have a hangover but a sore neck too!"

A smile crept on my face.

"I never thought he was one to get drunk."

Ha. "You should have seen him before he met Rin. He was just as bad as me if not worse."

She lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. Where do you think I learned it from?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't believe you. He's way too responsible and mature for that."

I tilted my head. "Believe what you want."

"So…" she said.

I relaxed into the bed, adjusting my pillow so I can see her as I laid down. "What?"

"How are you doing?"

"Hung over."

She looked away. "Not that."

I sighed. "Don't worry Kagome I haven't done any drugs. Let's not talk about it."

She pressed her lips together, finally learning to shut her mouth. "Okay."

Thank you.

We stayed silent for a minute both of us lost in thought until Kagome put her hand on her stomach. "She's kicking."

I reached over and replaced her hand with mine. I felt one little kick but then she stopped. I frowned. "She _would_ stop when I feel."

Kagome smiled. "That's because she's a momma's girl."

I just rolled my eyes before I felt a small nudge. Then I grinned. "Make that a daddy's girl."

She crosses her arms. "Anyways, Rin and I were talking last night. Your nephew is just the cutest! Like a friendly, adorable baby version of Sesshomaru."

I gave her a sideways smile. "He is pretty adorable."

"Well like I was saying we were talking and she told me that your birthday is next Monday."

"It is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. I figured you'd find out eventually."

"Oh, well what do you want for your birthday?"

I give her a blank look. "What, you're gonna get me something?"

"Well yeah."

I smiled. "Ya know, you're cute too, sometimes. And I don't know."

She pouted. "Gee thanks. Well I'm gonna let you get back to sleeping your hangover off then."

* * *

The Friday before my 18 birthday.

I'm on my way over to Miroku's house to pick him up and go to Naraku's. It's the first time I've gone out since my 'incident' and even though I'm still grounded my dad is out of town again and my mom is giving me the weekend as my birthday present. Kagome was a little upset that I'm going out but I promised her that I'd call her every hour and if I don't then for her to call me whenever she wants. I don't want her to be stressed out worrying about me but I do need a weekend out already.

I've been going to therapy, staying drug free, and I only drank alcohol the one time on New Year's Eve. So far I've had 2 drug tests which I passed, thank god! They were close together so I don't know when the next one might be. Well since they were recent then I'm sure it should be another week or so when I get the next test. I'm sure that if I don't smoke a lot tonight and drink a bunch of cranberry juice everyday plus workout then I should be fine. Besides it's been so long since I last smoked it'll probably only take me a few hits to get high.

I pull into the driveway and park my car. Then I knock on the door and wait for someone to open it. It's cold as fuck out so they better hurry up.

Miroku opens the door after what seems like forever. "What's up Yash? Come on in I'm almost ready."

"You're still not ready?" I asked walking in.

"Well you know how Sango is. I've been on the phone with her for the last hour."

"Damn. What the hell do you guys talk about for that long?"

He rolled his eyes. "Me pretty much begging her to let me have this night with you instead of her. I had to use the birthday card on her."

I smirked. I can't stand Sango sometimes. She's way to fucking bossy. I don't know why he likes her.

"How's Kagome?" Miroku asked as he looked for some cologne.

"She's doing alright." Kagome was always an awkward subject between us. "I'm supposed to call her every hour to let her know I'm doing fine. If I don't she'll have a heart attack."

"I can't blame her though." Miroku said giving me a small glare.

"I know." I sigh. "I can't either."

He thankfully changed the subject. "So you said you stopped over Bankotsu's earlier?"

I grinned while pulling out a small baggie of weed. "Yup, it's some grade A kush."

I opened the bag and pulled some out. "Why don't we take a few hits before we leave?"

Miroku smiled. "Let me get my bowl."

...

10 minutes later we were half way to Naraku's when I noticed the blue and red lights in my rearview mirror. I felt my heart speed up, realizing that I have at least an eighth on me. "Oh shit." I said as I looked at my speedometer and began to pull over.

"Fuck." Miroku said, slyly putting his forgotten seatbelt on. I did the same. My adrenaline was rushing through my body as the cop pulled over behind us. Quickly I moved the small bag of weed from my jacket into the mini pocket in my jeans. It barely fit, but thankfully it did.

Miroku watched me while asking, "Do you have any wraps or anything in here?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good."

The cop was at my window before I knew it and shone his flashlight in on our laps as I rolled the window down.

I looked up and tried to act as naturally as possible. "Is there a problem officer?"

"Yes there is. Did you notice how fast you driving back there?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Well, I clocked you going 47 on a 35. So I'm going to need your license and registration as well as insurance information."

"I didn't realize I was going that fast." I said as I handed him what he needed out of my wallet.

He looked back and forth from my ID and me. "Let me run this and I'll be back."

I looked over at Miroku as the officer walked away. "This shit is crazy. I'm glad it's just a speeding ticket. This could have been way worse."

He shook his head while exhaling. "I know."

The officer came back over to my car. Shining the flashlight in the backseat before looking over at me. He handed me my things back before leaning closer. "I'm going to right you a ticket for speeding. It's winter and you shouldn't be going this fast." He pointed his pen onto a blank line. "I'm going to need you to sign-" He stopped talking and made a face.

Then he backed his head away from my window and waved his partner over. What the fuck? The partner walked over and after being told something leaned his head near the window of my car, held it for a moment and after straightening backup nodded towards his partner.

Oh shit. I felt myself getting nervous all over again.

The first officer spoke finally. "Mr. Takahashi, can you explain why my partner and myself smell marijuana?"

I swear my heart dropped in my chest. "I don't know sir."

"Ah huh," he said shining his flashlight in my face. "I'm gonna need both you and your passenger to step out of the car. We're just gonna do a small search."

Fuck! I step out of the car after nodding. Right now I'm scared, I'll admit it. I hear Miroku mutter 'shit' before opening his door and stepping out.

We were lead to the trunk of the car and told to put our hands on the top of the car.

"Do either of you have anything on you that we should know about before we search you?"

Miroku and I shook our heads. I felt the officer pat my down going through all my pockets. Please don't go into the one with my bag in it.

What luck! I felt his finger dip into the small opening.

"Just as I thought." I heard him say as soon as he pulled it out. Dammit! "I wish you hadn't of lied to me just now. I would have thrown this out and given you your ticket and a warning about this, but unfortunately I can't do that anymore."

I stayed silent. He pulled my arms behind my back and led me to the back seat of the police car. After he opened the door I got in and sat down. He closed the door behind me and walked away.

I sighed. "Fuck me."

* * *

AN: Okayyyy... so how did you like it? I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next huh?


	14. Behind Bars

AN: Thank you for the reviews :) I'm sure you are wondering what the hell Inuyasha has gotten himself into and I'll let you find out! Enjoy.

* * *

Miroku didn't have anything on him and after searching my car they didn't find anything else. We agreed to let Miroku take my car back to my house and I guess tell my mom. Hopefully she'll call my dad and he can get me out of this ASAP. The last thing I want to do on my 18 birthday is spend the night in jail. To be honest I was hoping to go to a strip club. I can't think of anything more opposite right now.

Miroku was also supposed to call Kagome and tell her what happened. I feel even worse I already know she's going to be freaking out and stressed about this. As unbelievable as it may be I have been trying not to stress her out lately. I have been completely clean since the day I came home from the hospital. I only drank on New Year's Eve with Sesshomaru, and the only thing I've smoked is cigarettes. Tonight was the first night I did anything wrong! I have the worst luck ever. I was stupid to think I'd be lucky enough to get away with it.

I sighed for the millionth time during the long car ride to the station, or wherever the hell they were taking me.

We pulled into a parking lot and I finally paid some attention to where we were; the police station. It's my first time ever being here. Usually when I get in trouble they see my last name and make a few calls, eventually I go home and just skip the whole jail part. Apparently not this time.

The cops opened up my door and escorted me into the building. While walking in, they told me that I was being charged with drug possession and an OVI. If I get found guilty I could get up to 30 days in jail, up to a $250 fine, and my license will get suspended between 90 days up to 2 years. So basically if this doesn't blow over somehow I'm completely fucked.

After being told my rights earlier I decided that I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut unless I have a lawyer around. I've watched enough TV shows to know not risk giving anything away that'll make me sound guilty.

I sat on a bench for a few minutes while the officer at the desk put my info in the computer and started pulling out some papers and shit. I gave them my fingerprints and then got my picture taken. Then I was taken to a small dressing room where I had to give them everything I had to trade for a crappy striped jumpsuit. Just like the ones on TV except somehow worse. I was given a paper with a list of all my stuff on it and after carefully reading I signed my name at the bottom. Then someone took me to an empty cell and had me wait. The cell was probably smaller than my closet. It's dirty and smells nasty. I feel like I'm catching something just by sitting in here.

I waited on the sorry excuse for a bed with my head in my hands until I heard the cell door being opened up again. They officer puts me in handcuffs and takes me to a pay phone, telling me I can call someone. I didn't want to touch it because got knows the diseases crawling on that thing but it was my only lifeline out of here. I picked up the phone and dialed my dad's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad." I said desperately.

"Inuyasha," he sounded worried. "What the hell happened?"

I sighed into the phone, shaking my head. "I fucked up. I fucked up one time and I think I'm in trouble."

"I know," he said, "I already talked to Miroku about it. As upset as I am with you I don't understand why they would arrest you. From how much marijuana you had I'd expect a citation. Why did you get arrested?"

I glared at the ugly wall in front of me. "The cop said I looked high. That my eyes were red, and he said he could smell it coming off me. Then he said I was probably speeding because I was too high to pay attention to the speed limit."

"Did he give you a sobriety test?"

"No."

I heard him exhale sharply. "This is bullshit. Well I'm calling the lawyer as soon as I get off with you."

"When can you get me out of here?"

He was silent for a moment. "Monday would be the earliest we can bail you out. Our lawyers will get this taken care of that's for sure, so we won't have to worry about your record. But I'm still upset with you Inuyasha."

"I know dad! Can we not do this right now?" I don't have time to get lectured. "When I get out Monday you'll be the first person I call and you can yell at me all you want, okay?"

"Well Inuyasha, I don't think you're going to be leaving Monday."

Did I hear him right? "What?"

"I think it's best for you to stay in jail until you're court date."

No, that can't be right. "What?"

"Obviously you didn't take my punishment seriously enough or you wouldn't be in this situation. So now you will have to carry out an alternative punishment."

I don't believe this! "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not. This is one of the reason's I didn't want you doing drugs, but if you insist then I'll have to let you learn the hard way."

"But dad, this is the first night I've done anything, I swear. I slipped up one tim-"

"That's enough." He cut me off. "I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. This will be taken care of as promptly as possible but until then you are staying in jail."

I grip the phone, wanting to break it into pieces. "Fuck you."

I hang up on him. The officer takes me back to my crappy cell and uncuffs me before closing the door behind me. I go over to my 'bed' and lie down to think, that's all I can do in here is think. Think, sleep, or use the bathroom. So I'll think.

I hate my life so much right now! I'm stuck in jail. Me! I don't understand when my life got so out of control. Less than a year ago I was living the perfect life. I got anything I wanted; I had hot girls, good drugs, great friends, my parents' money, and nothing holding me back. Now I'm married, I'm gonna have a baby in 3 months, I almost killed myself in an overdose, I'm stuck in therapy, and last but not least I'm in jail.

I sighed. What the hell happened to me that my life did a complete 360 on me?

I searched my brains for answers.

Kagome happened. I don't know if I should hate her or love her? Yeah I used to hate her, I don't exactly love her; but I do have love for her. It's her fault that everything in my life changed, so then I should hate her for that. But at the same time she's the reason I have the only thing I'm looking forward to in life, which is our daughter. So then I should love her for that?

I slap my hands on my face. "I'm so confused," I whisper. I close my eyes; hoping sleep will find me sooner than later.

* * *

I don't know what time they woke me up the next morning but I was told that they were going to transfer me to the county jail for holding since I'm turning 18 on Monday they are skipping juvenile hall. I'm also going to be tried as an adult too.

An officer led me to a room so I could change back into the clothes I came in with. Then they put the cuffs on my hands and shackled my feet so I couldn't run off. They put me in a line with 2 other people, and I followed them outside and into the van that was supposed to take us to the jail. After a few minutes we were on our way.

This time I made sure to look outside, I don't know if I'll get the chance again once we get there.

After driving for maybe 15 minutes we arrived at the county jail. They already had my prison number and everything so when I got there I was researched and given a new jumpsuit, also striped. After changing and signing another form about my belongings they gave me my bedding and a small kit of toiletries. Then I was taken to a cell with two beds in it, the upper bunk unused. My 'cell mate' was lying in the lower bunk with a book. I was uncuffed and told to make my bed, and that they would be back with a breakfast soon. Once the officer left the door was closed and locked behind me.

I took a good look around the room. Great, I'm sharing a closet with someone. I sighed and started to make my bed. I just ignored my cell mate, since I have no idea what to say anyways. I'm really out of my comfort zone now and I don't know what's going on anymore. I'm just doing what the officers tell me too.

I get on top of my bunk and lie back with my head on my hands. I stare at the ceiling for a few seconds before closing my eyes and picturing the ultrasounds of the baby. More than anything else I wish I could be next to Kagome with my hands on her stomach and our daughter kicking.

The small window on the door opened and my cellmate and I got off our beds to grab our trays. I hopped right back on my bed to eat. I got a glance at the guy; he looked like he was probably twice my age.

The first bite of food made me want to throw up. It was disgusting. I bet dog food tastes better! I had a sorry excuse for scrambled eggs, some stale unbuttered toast, some apple slices, and milk. I forced myself to finish the meal, knowing that I won't be eating again till lunch.

I sit and daydream about home when the other guy starts to talk.

"So what are you in here for?" He stands up to face me as I lie on the upper bed.

I sighed. "An OVI."

He chuckled. "Yeah, they'll send you to jail quick these days. What's your name kid?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, I'm Kato. I got locked up for not paying child support."

"How long are you here for?" I ask.

He frowned. "I got 2 more months left. What about you?"

I sighed again. "I'm waiting for my trial. My parents won't bail me out as punishment."

He laughed. "Well isn't that something."

I don't answer.

He continued the conversation. "You ever been to jail before, Inuyasha?"

"No," I frowned, "I'm not even 18 till Monday."

Kato looked surprised. "And your parents still left you in here? Wow that _is_ something."

I pursed my lips; the only response for that really.

"I've been in and out of jail for the last 10 years." He shook his head. "What do you younger folks call it, baby mama drama?"

I smirked. "Oh you have no idea."

"You got kids?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I got my best friends little cousin pregnant from a one night stand and she refused to get an abortion. Now we're married and when the girl I was sleeping with found out the two of them were literally fighting over me. Kagome is around seven months with a girl and she falls in love with a new name every week. And like I said before, I'm not even 18 yet." Just saying that made me exasperated.

I looked over at Kato and he was smiling. "I'm 39. I've got 5 kids through 3 women. I had my first boy at 15 with the supposed love of my life, Ayeri. Then I cheated and had my next one when I was 18 and Sori also gave me my first daughter at 22. She left me for a richer man when I was 25. I met Namikura and she gave me another boy when I was 27 and we had my last daughter at 31, but she left me for whatever reason. I've been struggling to pay child support since the first one. Luckily I'm only paying for the last two." He smirked. "Well at least trying to."

"Alright, you win." I shook my head. 5 kids? He was asking for it.

"I know what you're thinking." Oh do you now? "I got fixed after I had my youngest." Alright he did.

I grunted. "Well any advise then?"

"Yeah, stay with your wife. Get out of here and finish school. Don't have kids with anyone else but her. If you two don't work out make sure you pay your bills."

* * *

After being woken up I felt even shittier than I usually do. Today is my birthday. Kato remembered and told me happy birthday as we made our beds. I nodded a thank you. We shared the sink as we brushed our teeth and then waited for our door to open and let us out into the cell block.

This is my third day here and honestly the routine is already getting old

We wake up, make our beds, brush our teeth, shower, leisure time, eat breakfast, leisure time, roll call, sit in our cells, eat lunch, leisure time, sit in our cells, eat dinner, leisure time, roll call, bed time.

This is daycare for adults. Most of the people in my cell block are here for little things. It's nice to know I'm not around the murderers.

I'm pissed that my dad refuses to bail me out but money is power and my mom knows how to use both. Somehow she already got herself on the visitation list with Kagome too, and they're coming in to see me today.

After some time passed a guard called me over and told me that I'm going to the visitation room now. He handcuffed me and we walked out of the cell block, down a couple halls and past a few doors before I entered a small room. The officer gave me a number and I went to the unit with the corresponding number I was told.

As I passed the small wall between the booths I saw my mom and Kagome. They both looked like shit. I mean, they both looked good; they were dressed up, makeup and hair nice, but they just looked like how I felt. Except they probably didn't look or feel worse than me. Kagome had a tighter shirt on and I could see the baby bump which made me feel even crappier than before.

The each had a phone on their hand and I picked up my own.

At first we just stared at each other. I looked back and forth at them, and they watched me. Nobody said anything. This situation was just too surreal.

Finally I spoke. "Hey."

* * *

AN: How did you like this chapter? I'm sure you're wondering what's going to happen next. Well, I'm holding the next chapter hostage for reviews. You know what to do ;)


	15. 18 to Life

AN: Heyyy, so I am finally uptading! OMG! I know it's been forever and I sincerillay apologize. It is so hard to find time to write. Luckily my problem is with finding time between boyfriend, full time job, full time school, and a social life, instead of it being writers block. No, I know exactly what's coming up, so if you are still reading, please leave a review, so that I know this story is worth updating. Because it really is and you have no idea what I have coming up in the chapters coming up.  
Enjoy the story.

* * *

Finally I spoke. "Hey."

My mom was the first to compose herself. "Happy birthday baby." She put her hand over her heart.

I pouted. "Mom." I don't want her to call me that; especially when I'm sitting in _here_. I looked over at Kagome. She looked like she was about to be sick. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

She shook her head no, and my mom wrapped an arm around her.

"Can you talk to me?" I asked.

Her face scrunched up and she shrugged again. I saw a couple tears trail down her face. I felt like I was punched in the gut, feeling so bad.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." I didn't think _she _would be so upset.

She only nodded, more tears falling.

"This stress," my mom said, "isn't good for the baby."

I sighed. "I know mom."

There was a silence. All I could here was Kagome's sniffles over the phone.

"You have to get me out of here." I said desperately.

She looked away for a moment. "Inuyasha, your father gave me clear instructions that you are to stay here until you go to court."

"Why?" I pleaded.

"Because you need to understand that you can't do drugs. We trusted you."

"Mom." Some would call it a whine.

I got no response.

The guilt rose in my chest. "I'm sorry."

I heard Kagome snort. "Sure you are."

"Of course I am." I defended. I didn't want to end up in jail. It's my damn birthday!

"You're only sorry you got caught. Not that you broke our trust." I saw my mom nodding in agreement.

"Of course I'm sorry I got caught." Who wouldn't be?

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Exactly, you're not sorry that you lied, you're not sorry you broke our trust, you're not sorry you've got everyone worried sick about you."

"Kagome you know that's not what I meant."

She shook her head. "I really, truly did think you were starting to change."

"Are you kidding me? I did change ever since we got married!" I couldn't help but get a little pissed. I did change. Why is it nobody ever gives me credit for anything? "I stopped going out every night, I was doing better in school, and I cut down on how often I went to school high. Hell, I even stopped sleeping around! Nobody ever noticed but I still kept it up. I'm trying to be a better person for our daughter. And I haven't done anything wrong since my accident. Friday night was the first time and I was only trying to celebrate my fucking birthday."

After my speech was done I calmed down, letting the two soak it in. I mean honestly I try, for god's sake I do try, but the only thing anyone ever notices is when I mess up.

"So," Kagome started of quietly, "What's it like in there?"

I exhaled and shook my head. "Boring."

She looked at me expectedly. "And?"

"That's it. Boring."

"Well, what do you do?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I sit around and think."

My mom decided to join the conversation. "What do you think about all day?"

I looked at the floor, ashamed. "My daughter." I'm not ashamed that I think of her, more like ashamed to be in jail. "I shouldn't be taking any risks when I have my baby girl on the way. How is she doing anyways?"

I saw Kagome smile and she placed a hand on her growing belly. "She's been taking after her dad."

I smirked. "How so?"

"By being bad." She smiled slyly.

The three of us laughed.

"Not my angel." I joked. But seriously though she's gonna be a good girl.

"Mhmm," Kagome said, "she likes to keep me up at night by kicking as soon as I start to fall asleep. And I've been getting heartburn more often along with some other pregnancy symptoms no one likes."

Our conversation went on for the remainder of our time together, and it really hurt to watch them leave. I watched them walk out, to go home, but I have to stay here.

* * *

The time passed so slowly and I found myself rethinking my entire life throughout the days. Eventually after what seemed like months, but was actually just the longest week of my life, I got to go to court. I know my dad got me the best lawyer around so I'm pretty sure this is my last day here.

I said my goodbyes to my roommate and was led to the front area to pick up my clothes and the rest of my things before leaving. After letting me change they handcuffed me and took me to a car that would take me to the courthouse. When I walked into a small room my lawyer greeted me.

"Hello Inuyasha."

I nodded. "Sup."

He took a seat next to me and opened up his briefcase, pulling a few papers out. "Okay well let's just go over this one more time before I talk to the judge."

"Okay."

"Great. Now let's see here, on the night of January, 7 you got pulled over. There were two people in the car, you were driving, and your friend, a Miroku, was the passenger. The officer stopped you for speeding, he says you were going 47 on a 35. Correct?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Alright, next. The officer thought he smelled marijuana and did a search of the car, yourself, and the passenger. He found a small bag of marijuana and that's when you were arrested?"

I nodded.

"Alright then. Can you tell me how much you had in that bag?"

"I don't know, about 5 grams maybe."

He wrote that down. "What about a sobriety test, did you take one?"

"No I did not." I shook my head.

"Interesting, he should have given you a citation for that, not arrested you."

I nodded again, but this time with a small smile.

"Did he find anything else on you or in the car?"

"No."

"What about your passenger, Miroku?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then," he smiled, "I'm sure this won't take too long then. Just wait here in this room, and I'm going to go talk to the judge and the prosecutor." He stood up, put his papers away, and left me in the room by myself.

I took a deep breath once I was alone. It smells better here than the jail did. It was very quiet and I felt so anxious waiting for my lawyer to come back into the room.

I feel like a changed man. Sure I loved getting high and even if it was only once in a while, but now I've realized it's not worth risking my freedom. I don't know what I would do if I got into some type of trouble that my parents couldn't get me out of, and I would have to miss my daughter's life because of it. I really think I've learned something this week that just never clicked before.

I don't know how long I sat in the briefing room but my lawyer walked in with a smile on his face.

"How did it go?" I asked nervously.

"Good. The charges have all been dropped except for the speeding ticket, and you get a small ticket for the possession. Now because of the time you spent in jail waiting to see the judge your fines are going to be reduced. And now, you are free to go."

I'm free! I smiled. "Thank you."

He held out his arm and we shook hands. "You're welcome. Stay out of trouble kid." He joked and left the room.

I made my way to the building's exit and held my breath as I walked out the door. I had a grin on my face as I starting walking towards my house. "I'm free."

I think it took me an hour but eventually I made it to my house. Yeah, I could have called someone to pick me up, but I just want to be outside.

I opened the front door to a dark entrance way. That's weird, usually the light is on. Well I guess I'll just go to the kitchen and eat some real food. My stomach growled. Jail food was not good to me. I walked over to the kitchen and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped back into the hallway, and peeked back in. Inside the kitchen were Miroku, Kagome, Rin, Tomaru, Sesshomaru, and my mom.

I stepped back in the room with a pout. "Can you not jump out at me like that?"

My mother ran up to me. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just that we're all so excited to have you safe at home." She gave me a tight hug, which I returned. I missed my mom.

Kagome walked over to me and I gave her a small hug before I rubbed my hand over her belly. When the baby kicked I smiled. "She missed you." Kagome said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." I said seriously.

Kagome's eyes watered a little and she nodded.

Next I said hi to Rin and the baby. Then Sesshomaru gave me and hand shake. Miroku and I hugged each other manly like.

"So do we got any food?" I asked my mom.

She made a face. "Yes Inuyasha, we _got_ food." She went to the oven a pulled out something that smelled delicious. "I made a turkey!"

Kagome went to the fridge. "And we have cake." She started to pick it up and I walked over.

"Here let me get that Kagome." I said taking the heavy cake from the fridge. "Jeez this thing is huge." I placed it on the counter and grabbed the plate of food that my mom made for me. My mouth started to water. Turkey, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, even the steamed carrots looked good.

After I sat at the table I grabbed a spoon and started scooping the food into my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom hand me a glass of water and I gulped that down too.

By the end of the night I had four servings of food, and three big pieces of cake. I finished with a huge burp. Then I leaned into my seat, patting on my stomach. "That was the best meal ever."

* * *

After taking the longest shower of my life I wrapped a fuzzy towel around my waist and walked into my room. Kagome was sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I said.

She looked up and blushed. "Inuyasha put some clothes on."

I smirked. "You're in my room, be glad I'm not naked." I laughed. "So, what's up, Kagome?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

My face scrunched. "Of course I'm okay." I sat down next to her, my hand reaching for her stomach.

She put her hand over mine. "I was scared."

"Why?" Did something happen to her?

She moved to sit on my lap and looked away from me. "I was scared for you. I didn't know what was going on in there."

I huffed, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm fine Kagome. Nothing happened to me. I didn't do anything but sit around and think."

"But I hear all these stories about what happens in jail…"

I rolled my eyes. "That's mostly in the bigger jails Kagome. Don't worry; nothing happened that would scar me for life if that's what you mean." I gave her a crooked smile.

She sighed. "Well that's a relief."

We sat in a comfortable silence.

I was the first to speak. "These last ten days I've thought about more than I ever have in my entire life. I've learned a lot, and I feel like a completely different person."

Her eyebrows lifted.

"I realized that the most important thing in my life is right here." I placed both hands on her baby bump. "I realized that I need to treat you better than I have. Especially with more appreciation, because you were smart enough not to listen to me when I asked you to get an abortion. If I had it my way months ago, we would have probably never talked again, and the one thing that I love more than I love myself wouldn't be here. I owe you the world; because you are giving me mine. And I'm not _in_ love with you, but I love you."

* * *

AN: Okayy so what do you think? Now if you feel Inuyasha is a bit out of character lets remember that he has been locked up for over a week with nothing to do but spend time with his cellmate Kato, who taught him a few things about life. Sometimes it takes years in jail to change a person, other times not as long. Anyways, I hope you all are still reading this. It's only the beginning and this story has big things coming soon. Review so I know you're all still out there. Or else... ;)


	16. Kikyo's Last Day

AN: First off thank you sooo much for those who reviewed last chapter! Every review made me smile and I'm glad to know people are still reading. Unfortunately I didn't get nearly as many as I did for the previous chapter (hint hint) so hopefully this time the rest will pull through (hint hint). Second of all, it only took me one week to update! :D So proud of myself. And thirdly, this chapter is my proof of the up and coming Drama to be expected in further chapters. Review or I'll be a bitch and not update. ;)

Also, if you still haven't realized, this story is rated M for mature.

* * *

"I realized that the most important thing in my life is right here." I placed both hands on her baby bump. "I realized that I need to treat you better than I have. Especially with more appreciation, because you were smart enough not to listen to me when I asked you to get an abortion. If I had it my way months ago, we would have probably never talked again, and the one thing that I love more than I love myself wouldn't be here. I owe you the world; because you are giving me mine. And I'm not _in_ love with you, but I love you."

Kagome was silent after my weird confession. She eventually squinted her eyes and said, "Inuyasha, I don't know what to say. This is so unlike you."

I bit my bottom lip. "I know, but like I told you before, I've been doing nothing but sitting and rethinking my life over and over again in my head. It made me realize things that I haven't before." Like how horrible I have been to you. "I'm sorry, Kagome. You deserve way more than what you've been getting. I swear I'm done living the way I have been. From now on I'll put you and the baby first."

She shook her head. "How can I trust you though?"

She's right. I looked away. "I don't know."

Then Kagome gave me a sly smile. "Are you sure you didn't get any types of head injuries while locked up?" She knocked on my skull.

"Ow," I moved my head back and glared.

She just laughed and out of nowhere her hands reached up to my face. Then she pulled me down and kissed me.

That's right, Kagome has initiated a kiss. From me! Oh and by the way I have been locked in an institution full of nothing but men for the past ten days.

Of course I kissed her back, and my dick got hard within 10 seconds. It pressed against her butt through the towel that was barely on me anymore and her thin night gown.

She breathed heavily and I felt the sweat trickle down my neck as my hand trailed over her body. We continued to make out as my hands squeezed her ass and I lifted her up so she could straddle me.

I started to slide her small dress up over her waist. "Take this off."

She made a face. "You sure?"

"I love your body." Honestly. There is nothing more appealing than the sexiest girl I've had combined with being pregnant with my child. You can't beat that.

Kagome smiled and slowly pulled the gown over her head. I noticed her boobs were huge now. They looked great. I pulled my head down and nuzzled her breasts.

I took a deep breath. She smells so good. Usually I would try to make time for foreplay, but being in jail made me a little desperate for this. I don't think I can wait.

"Take off your panties Kagome."

I helped her to stand up again. While she took them off, I slid back to the center of my bed and propped myself on the pillows, my towel was left on the edge.

Kagome got on the bed and laid next to me. We started kissing again and her hands trailed down my abs to my rock hard dick. I hissed when she wrapped her fingers around it.

"Oh fuck," I moaned, "Kagome, I can't wait."

"Hm." She sounded happy. "Me neither. Pregnancy has me so horney."

Whoa. Just hearing her say that drove me crazy. I brought my hands down to her pussy to see if she was wet enough.

And she was. I made sure to rub on her clit for a second or two before I took my hand back. "Get on top."

She nodded and did as I told her, putting just the tip of my dick inside of her. Slowly she slid all the way down. My penis filling her completely.

I heard her moan, and she shifted her body a little to make it more comfortable.

Worried I asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah, it just is kind big, ya know."

I gave a triumphant smirk. But then I tensed up, what if I hurt the baby? I stopped her from moving. "Are you sure this is okay for the baby?"

Kagome nodded. "Mhmm, she'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She gave me a look that shut me up.

I leaned back into the soft pillows. "If you say so."

She started grinding her hips back and forth on mine and it felt like heaven. I had one hand clenching the pillow behind me while the other held onto her hip.

Our moans and the slight squeaking from the bed were the only noises that could be heard. Not too long into it Kagome's moans got louder, and I felt her inner walls clenching and unclenching my dick.

"Inu..yasha!" she nearly screamed my name out as she came. I felt her juices slide out all over my pelvic area and thighs.

Kagome slowed down after she had her orgasm, now it's my turn. We kissed and I lifted her off of me and sat up. "Get on your knees." I whispered.

She nodded her head and got into probably my favorite position; face down, ass up. I took my place behind her ass and pushed my dick into her hot core. The new angle felt amazing.

As I started pumping in and out our moans got increasingly louder. I wanted to make her cum one more time before I did. I smacked her ass a couple of times and once she started screaming my name again I knew I'd done it. This time, the feeling was too much to ignore and my balls tingled a bit before I shot my seed into her pussy, not stopping my movements though.

After a few more thrusts I stopped and leaned over her back, kissing her neck as my hands rubbed up and down her thighs. Kagome was breathing heavily and turned her head back to kiss me.

Still connected we laid down together on the bed, spooning.

"How was that?" I asked, already knowing my answer.

"I loved it." She said turning to look at me. She gave me a peck on the lips, and turned her head back around. Eventually I got softer and my penis slid out from her, so I got a little more comfortable. I had one of my hands under my head while the other was on the baby bump and I'm pretty sure that's when I fell asleep.

* * *

Today is my first Valentine's Day. Well, it's the first day I'm actually celebrating it. It's Monday which sucks because I really don't want to be in school right now but its fine. This morning I gave Kagome some flowers and she gave me a card. It was cute I guess.

Things between me and Kagome are going by a lot better ever since I got out of jail. It's probably because I appreciate things a lot more. I quit smoking weed completely and drinking for the most part. I don't do any pills, or any other drugs. I still smoke cigarettes but that's one thing I'm not stopping. Right now I'm sitting in my class watching the clock tick. My grades have gone up to mostly Bs now, which is pretty good. Matter fact, I have an A in my math class; first A in years.

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket so I took it out to have a conversation with whoever it is. Better than sitting here doing nothing.

_Naraku: Have you heard about Kikyo?_

_ Me: No..?_

_ Naraku: She's moving_

_ Me: How do u know_

_ Naraku: Yura. Keep an eye on Kagome._

_ Me: Y?_

_ Naraku: Kikyos up to something._

_ Me:Wtf?_

_ Naraku: She's been acting weird, talking a lot more about Kagome._

_ Me: K._

I flipped my phone shut. What's going on with Kikyo and Kagome?

The bell rang and I hurried over to find Kagome at her locker.

"Kagome."

She smiled at me. "Hey, what's up?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, is everything okay with you and Kikyo? I know you two have that class together."

"Obviously not, she hates my guts."

Duh. "Well has she been acting different lately?"

She put her finger to her chin and though to think. "Hm, well actually, she has been glaring at me more than usual. Like I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead. So would the baby too."

I nodded.

"And her friend Yura is in the class too. I've caught Kikyo talking shit a lot more also." She looked at me funny. "Is something going on that I should know about?"

"No," I took her books, "Come on let's get to lunch I'm fucking starving."

We got to the lunch room and sat with our friends. Then I went up and got mine's and Kagome's lunches. When I got back to the table Kagome was talking to Sango, and so I gave her the food and sat down.

"Hey Miroku." I said.

"Yeah?" He just sat down too.

"When we're done you want to smoke real quick? I want to talk to you."

Kagome turned around and looked at me. "Smoke?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah dummy, a cigarette."

Her face got red. "Oh." Then she turned back to her friend.

Miroku and I just laughed.

He finally answered. "Yeah man, sounds good."

We ate fast so we could leave lunch early. Once we got to my car Miroku pulled out a box of squares from my glove compartment and handed one to me. I lit it up and inhaled it first.

"So," I said handing him the cigarette, "When did you quit smoking weed?"

He smirked. "Last time I smoked was the same night as you. But I officially quit a week later after I discussed it with Sango."

"It's weird being sober." I said shaking my head.

Miroku nodded. "Tell me about it."

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since I got that text message from Naraku about Kikyo. I guess today is her last day of school before she transfers to the other one across town; something about her parents divorcing or whatever.

I'm glad she's leaving. Kikyo's been acting strange as hell lately. I've always seen her at least within ten feet of Kagome, but Kagome says that's the most it ever gets. I don't know. Maybe I'm looking into it too much.

Well at least its Friday, that means no school for a couple days. Kagome has a doctor's appointment on Monday though, but at least we both have an excuse to miss classes. I bet once we leave the doctors she's gonna have another name picked out for the baby. I swear this woman has gone from loving to hating at least twenty different names already.

I walked down the busy school hallway after my second class, but when I got to Kagome's locker it wasn't there. Where the fuck is she? We always meet here before lunch. I crossed my arms and leaned back on the hard metal, waiting.

A minute passed and still no Kagome. I checked my phone. Nothing! "The fuck?"

Maybe she had to use the bathroom and she already came here. I don't know. I started walking down the hallway when I heard some yelling.

There are some people who you will always be able to recognize by their voice. And I knew the voices arguing. Kikyo and Kagome.

"Move." I pushed a kid out of my way and followed the arguing up to the stairs.

At the top of the staircase was my ex girlfriend and my current wife. Damn my life is complicated.

I ran up the stairs and covered both their mouths with my hands. "Tell me what the fuck is going on here. Now."

I put my hands down and Kagome spoke first. "This fucking bitch is jealous as fuck!" Wow, I can see my influence on her.

"Fuck you, you cow!" She looked at me next. "Why would I be jealous of her? You are completely different from who you used to be." Kikyo pointed at Kagome. "She ruined you!"

Kagome didn't give me the chance to reply. "Well he's mine to ruin, let's not forget we're married!"

Kiks narrowed her eyes. "He didn't want to marry you he was forced into it! Don't try to fool anyone. Everyone knows!"

Kagome didn't respond but just glared. Her face was red and I got worried.

"Kikyo-" she interrupted me.

"I'm not done!" she smirked. "Kagome who did Inuyasha make love to on his wedding night?"

Her eyes got wide. So did mine though, since when did Kikyo know when I got married?

Kikyo knew what she was doing. "Well it wasn't you. He was too busy with me!"

That was the last straw. Kagome had tears running down her face when she shoved Kikyo a few feet back. "Fuck you!"

Kikyo caught herself after stumbling. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you put your hands on me!" She shoved Kagome right back.

Now say this shove took place a few months ago, Kagome would have done the same thing; stumble and caught herself. But at this point of the pregnancy her center of gravity was way off and she was clumsy enough as it was.

I watched it in slow motion. Kagome went to straighten herself back up but she tripped over her own feet and leaned to one side too much.

Before I could do anything she was already falling down the stairs.

"Kagome!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN

AN: Review, or wait forever for an update... Just being honest.


	17. Pink

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, I am glad to know that people are into my story. Now I told you if you review I will update. Which I did in 5 days. So enjoy...

* * *

_I watched it in slow motion. Kagome went to straighten herself back up but she tripped over her own feet and leaned to one side too much._

_Before I could do anything she was already falling down the stairs._

_"Kagome!"_

* * *

I reached out to grab her but I got nothing but air. She fell face down and her arms were out. I ran down behind her and eventually grabbed onto her about half way down the stairs. By this point I was falling down too but at least I had a hold on her. I tried to have her face and stomach pressed on me and my right hand held onto the back of her head while my left arm wrapped around her back. This was gonna hurt like hell but as long as Kagome and the baby are safe I'll deal with it.

I felt the staircase hitting my spine the pain was so bad I grit my teeth. How long is this thing?

A split second later a light flashed in my eyes, and the most excruciating pain came from my head down my spine and through my whole body. I moaned loudly and saw Kagome staring at me crying. Then I started to get dizzy and her image blurred into blackness.

* * *

I woke up and noticed that it felt like I was moving. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. What the hell? Am I in an ambulance? The guy sitting next to me saw me waking up.

"Inuyasha," he said, "How are you feeling?"

I moaned. My head was throbbing, "My head."

"You hit it pretty hard when you landed."

That's right! Kagome was falling down the stairs and I tried to help her. "Kagome." I tried to sit up, but I was strapped down to a gurney.

"She's fine. You took most of the damage."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby should be fine; they are taking her to her doctor right now to get an ultrasound just in case."

I nodded and the pain came again. "Oh man, my head is killing me."

"I bet it is, you we bleeding pretty bad when we got to you, but don't worry the bleeding has stopped completely now. We are going to take you to get some tests done to make sure you didn't damage anything internally though."

I sighed. "Okay."

We went to the hospital and I had a few CAT scans. Everything showed up okay, just a little bit of swelling where my head hit the floor, and my back has a lot of bruises near my spine which showed up to be okay. They gave me an ice pack for the swelling and a prescription for some painkillers.

Sesshomaru was the one waiting for me when I was done.

He walked over to me and looked me up and down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I said as we walked to the car. "What's going on with Kagome?"

"Nothing, the baby seems to be okay and they sent her home. She has a few bruises on her arms, legs and back but nothing on her stomach or head."

I nodded, at least she is okay.

"Good job though, it could have been worse if you hadn't have stepped in."

"Thanks." I said as I sat down in the car. I leaned my head on the seat and hissed.

Sesshomaru looked at me.

"I keep forgetting about my head. I can't rest it on a certain spot."

"Hm."

We drove home silently. The whole time I'm thinking about how much I want to see Kagome. I'm gonna fucking kill Kikyo for this.

"What's up with Kikyo?"

"They are doing an investigation right now."

* * *

We made it home and I headed straight for Kagome's room. On the way I gave a maid my prescription for my pain pills. The sooner I get them the better. If this pain keeps up I might need to smoke just for that.

I opened Kagome's door without knocking and walked in the room. It was empty, but I heard some noise coming from her bathroom.

"Kagome?" I called out as I entered the space.

She was taking a bubble bath. "Inuyasha," she looked me over with wide eyes, "are you okay? Here, give me my towel." she pointed a few feet away.

I shook my head. "Its fine, I'm fine. Stay in there and relax." I sat by the edge of the tub. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay other than being shaken up for the most part." She said, "I can't believe what happened."

"I know." I dipped my hand in the water and placed it over her stomach. "How is the baby?"

"She's doing okay, I've been having a couple cramps here and there but they say that's normal."

Normal? "Since when did having cramps become normal? I thought you have to be in labor then."

She shook her head. "Nope, I've been having them for a while now, it's kinda complicated though. I mean they've been more painful than usual and it seems to be more often, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Oh. So what happened with you and Kikyo today?"

Kagome sighed. "Well I was walking to my locker when she came up to me and started telling me how I'm a pregnant slut, and how I ruined your guys' relationship and your life, and blah, blah, blah. I'm not in the condition to take any shit right now so I stood up for myself. She isn't going to trash talk me to my face and get away with it."

I shook my head in anger. That bitch is gonna get it.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over, opening it slightly for Kagome's privacy.

It was Lylah, one of the housekeepers. "Inuyasha, I have your medication." She handed me an orange bottle full with painkillers. "Take one when needed or each six hours."

"Thank you." I said as I took the bottle and closed the door. I went over to the sink and got a small cup of water, popping my first pill. I looked at Kagome. "I hope these kick in fast."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

I walked over to her. "It's not your fault Kagome; you're last to blame okay?"

She sniffed. "Yeah but-"

"No buts, it's not your fault."

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. I heard her sigh. "Time to get out, waters cold."

I reached over for her towel and handed it to her. "Let me help you up, last thing we need is another fall."

She laughed. "That's true. But at least go to my room when I get out of the tub."

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. I don't know why she is so damn modest. "Call me if you need me." I walked out and went to sit on her bed.

At least the pills are kicking in; my head seems to be hurting a lot less.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out.

I got up and hurried over to her. "What's wrong?" I said when I saw the paleness of her face.

"Can you get your mom?"

"Why?"

"Can you just get her please?"

I put my hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

She gave me an exasperated look. "Yes, please just get your mother."

"Alright." I wonder what that was all about.

I left Kagome's room to go down the hall to my parents' room. Then I knocked on the door. "Mom."

My mother opened the door halfway, putting a robe on over her nightgown. "What is it dear?"

"Uh, Kagome wants you."

Her face turned serious. "Alright just give me a moment." She closed the door and reopened it ten seconds later. "Let's go."

We started walking to Kagome's room.

"How are you feeling love?"

"I'm doing okay. They gave me some painkillers for my head and I've got a few bruises but that's it."

She nodded. "Well that's good. Kagome was so upset when we were at her doctor's. This pregnancy has been so stressful for her."

I felt a little guilty. "I know." Most of it was because of me.

"So what is that she wants?"

"I don't know. She was taking a bath, got out, and all of a sudden was asking me to get you."

We made it to Kagome's bedroom and entered without knocking. Kagome was still in the bathroom sitting on the edge of the tub.

She looked at us. "Inuyasha can you give us a minute?"

Why? "Yeah, that's fine." I said, leaving the two of them and closing the bathroom door behind me. I could have pressed my ear against the door to listen, but I'll be good and just wait over here by the window.

In less than a minute my mother opened the door and looked at me. "Wake your father and tell him that we need to take Kagome to the hospital."

Now that got my attention. "The hospital?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I think she's in labor."

I froze. "But we still have a few weeks before she's due."

"Well the baby doesn't know that, so go!"

With that I ran out of the room and down the hall to wake my dad up.

"Dad," I said as I barged in the room, waking him up. "Get up, Kagome's having the baby!"

He sat up in bed. "You're kidding."

"No!"

He jumped out of bed and ran into his closet. "Alright come here. Take these clothes to your mother so she can change into something decent. I'll meet you all in the entrance and we will leave."

He handed me the clothes for my mom and I went back to Kagome's room.

"Here some clothes, mom." I handed her the bundle. I noticed that Kagome was dressed already. "Alright let's go."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "What about you?"

"Huh?" I looked down and realized that I was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. "Right," I smirked. "I'll be right back."

I ran over to my room and changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a leather jacket and threw my shoes on. Then I went back to Kagome's.

"What's the plan?" I asked. We were supposed to go over this at the next appointment so I had no idea what to do.

My mother answered me. "Grab the car seat, the baby bag, and the clean clothes for Kagome. Then put them all in the car."

"Okay." I said as I left to go to the baby room. I turned on the light and took a look around. "Shit." It's not even done yet. We were supposed to do it this weekend. Kagome's gonna be upset. I sighed. Well there's nothing I can do about it now.

I took what I needed and left the room. Then I met the family by the garage. "Alright I got everything."

"Ow!"

I looked at Kagome. "Are you okay?"

She gave me a glare. "No, I'm not."

What the fuck was that about? I bit my tongue and loaded the SUV with some things while everyone else got in the car.

"Inuyasha," my mom said, "just get in the front with your father. Do me a favor and text Rin too."

"Okay mom." I sat down and pulled out my phone so I can let the rest of the family know what's going on.

I heard Kagome moan and looked back at her. Her face was red and scrunched up. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and looked at me. I felt so bad. I wish I could do something to take her pain away.

Within the next half hour we were in the hospital and they had Kagome in a room all hooked up to the monitors and shit.

"Alright Mrs. Takahashi, the doctor will be in shortly to check on you."

"Okay." Kagome said as she left.

Then the water works.

"Kagome," I said, "what's wrong?" I rubbed my thumb on her arm, trying to comfort her.

"I never...even…got to… have a…a baby shower." More crying.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." I really am. "We were supposed to do it next weekend. I didn't think you'd be having the baby so soon."

"I know but…I just really wanted one."

My mom came over and hugged her. "It's all right sweetie, now we can have a welcoming party instead."

Kagome blew her nose in a tissue. "I guess so."

My mom rubbed circles on her back. "All better?"

She nodded. "A little bit."

The doctor walked in and smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm just going to have a look and see how dilated you are Kagome. Okay?"

"Okay."

The doctor went between her legs and I didn't see what was going on. She leaned back and wrote something down. "Alright hun, well you are so far at 5 centimeters. Has anyone been keeping track of how often she's been having contractions?" She looked around at all of us.

My mother answered. "I'm not sure. I want to say less than five minute intervals."

The doctor nodded and I felt Kagome squeeze my hand again. "Did you want anything?" I asked.

"I'm thirsty."

"Here, drink some water." I handed her a small cup.

"Alright well I'm going to be back soon to come check on you." The doctor removed her gloves. "If you need anything just press on the call button and someone will be with you shortly."

For the next hour I sat around the room until my mom handed me a tennis ball. "Huh?" I looked at her.

"Here Inuyasha, why don't you rub Kagome's back with this?"

I nodded and rubbed her lower back for a good ten minutes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What's up?"

"I want an epidural."

"Right now?"

"No, tomorrow." She glared. "Of course right now!"

"Okay." I reached over and pressed the call button before she could yell at me some more

* * *

Within the next hour my brother and Rin came in to see Kagome. She got an epidural that I didn't watch her get because that needle was fucking huge.

I looked at my watch as I sat on a chair in the corner. It's already past ten. I wonder how long this thing is supposed to take.

"Inuyasha!"

I slowly opened up my eyes. Another hospital? Oh wait, I must have fallen asleep. Kagome is supposed to have the baby. "Yeah mom?"

"Kagome is finally ready to push."

I didn't respond.

"She just wants it to be the two of you. So go over there and I'll be waiting with everyone else okay?"

I shook my head. "I can't mom."

She put her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

I gulped. "I'm not ready."

My mom huffed. "You're not ready? Inuyasha, don't you get me started on not being ready. Do you think Kagome is ready?" She pointed to Kagome who was being prepared by all the doctors to push. "You have to be strong for her. Good luck, I love you." She walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath and stood up walking to Kagome's side.

"How ya feeling?" I asked while taking her hand.

"Exhausted," she said, "but I can't feel anything though. So that's good."

I nodded and the doctor started talking. "Okay Kagome when you feel a contraction I want you to push real hard. The harder you push, the faster she's gonna come out."

While Kagome was on the verge of breaking my hand I stole a peek between her legs and my mouth dropped open. Then I moved back to my spot by her head where I was going to stay until everything was done. I hope it gets back to the old size, but I don't know how that's possible. Shit I don't even know how it's possible for that to even get so damn big. I shook my head trying to erase that image from my mind forever.

I brushed my fingers through Kagome's hair and tried to do whatever I could to make her more comfortable.

I had tuned out all the noises and voices other than Kagome's but the doctor got my attention when she said, "I can see the head. All I need is for you to give the biggest push on your next contraction."

My heart was beating like crazy and I could hear my blood rushing through my veins. Next thing I know, a high pitched screech sound broke out.

I felt my eyes water when I heard my daughter's cry. She's finally here. I'm a father.

* * *

AN: So the baby is here a few weeks early. Hope this was somewhat realistic. I've never had a baby before and to tell it from the male's point of view is a lot harder since they usually don't know what's going on but are just along for the ride.  
Also **chapter 18 is complete**! ... Except I don't have a name for the is a **poll on my page for the baby's name**. Please vote for a name so the story can be updated! Vote :)

Oh and btw, you guys _will not believe the twist_ I have coming up next chapter!** ;D**


	18. Glory

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews they made me very happy and I had this chapter finished in a couple days. Unfortunately I was stuck with picking the baby's name and so I was waiting for you guys to vote and let me know which one to use. I'm so excited to post this because there is a crazy twist! Psyched :P  
Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_My heart was beating like crazy and I could hear my blood rushing through my veins. Next thing I know, a high pitched screech sound broke out._

_I felt my eyes water when I heard my daughter's cry. She's finally here. I'm a father._

The doctor let me cut the umbilical cord thingy and they wrapped the baby up and put her in Kagome's arms. Kagome smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. The baby opened her eyes and looked at me.

"She's got my eyes!" Kagome said.

Yeah. "She does." And they're beautiful.

"Hopefully they stay that color." Kagome said handing the baby to me.

"Hey little one." I said smiling. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and the nurse asked to take her and clean her up.

I turned to Kagome. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," She looked across the room to our daughter and smiled, "but it was more than worth it."

We held hands for a moment and the baby was brought back to Kagome.

The nurse spoke. "Congratulations, she was a couple days past premature, but everything looks healthy. She weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces and is 19 inches long. Did we have a name picked out?"

I looked at Kagome. "It's up to you just don't pick anything stupid."

She stuck her tongue out at me and looked down at the baby, studying her. "What do you think about Kaiya?"

I looked at the baby too. I think it will work. "Yeah, I like it." I turned to the nurse. "We're gonna do Kaiya Takahashi."

The woman smiled at me and wrote it down. "And you're dad, correct?"

I nodded.

She slid the birth certificate to me. "I need you to sign right here then."

I did as she said and gave her my signature, claiming beautiful Kaiya as mine. Kagome was the next to sign and handed me the baby as she did.

Once all the formalities were taken care of and everything was cleaned up, we were ready to let everyone else in to meet the baby. But first I had the nurse take a picture of the three of us on my phone. I made sure to send it to everyone on my contact list. As I finished pressing send, the door opened.

My mom was the first one in the room. "Let me see my beautiful granddaughter." Kagome gave her the baby and my mom started to cry.

"Oh, she's just darling." I felt my chest swell with pride. "Toga, take a picture of me with…" she looked at me.

"Kaiya."

My mom smiled. "Of course," she looked at my dad. "Take a picture of me with Kaiya."

He did as she told him and between, me, Kagome, my mom, dad, Rin, and Sesshomaru we took pictures and passed the baby around for a good half hour before she started to cry.

"So," Rin said holding the crying baby, "which one of you is going to change the first diaper."

Kagome spoke before I could. "Well since I just gave birth to her I think it's on you, Inuyasha."

I pouted; no excuse I have is topping that one. "I don't even know how."

"I'll teach you." Rin said, "It's very easy and you're lucky you don't have a boy."

Rin and I walked to the small changing table and she told me how to change the diaper.

Once Kaiya was clean, she started to cry again. "Why is she crying now?"

"She's probably hungry now." Rin said. "Kagome do you know how to breastfeed?"

She shook her head and the nurse came over. "I'll show you how dear." She politely said, "If we could just have a little privacy?"

Everyone took their cue to leave. They all said a quick goodbye to the crying baby. "Izayoi," Kagome said, "you can stay if you'd like."

My mother smiled. "I would love to, but I have to take Toga home. I'll be back in the morning to pick you three up though."

The nurse taught Kagome what to do for breastfeeding, and Kaiya caught on quickly she said.

As soon as Kagome finished feeding her, the baby fell asleep. "She's had a long day." Kagome smiled down at her.

I smirked. "We've all had a long day. What time is it anyways?" I looked at my watch. Already past 3a.m. I took the baby and put her in the bed the hospital supplied.

Kagome pulled her phone out and opened the picture I sent to her and everyone. "Aw, Inuyasha, we all look so good." She laughed. "Well actually I look like crap but still."

I sat on the bed next to her and smiled looking at the picture of us. Our little family I guess. "I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful." I said feeling my face blush a little.

She punched me on the arm. "Shut up."

I laughed. "I was serious."

Her face got red as a tomato. "Whatever." Changing the subject, "So how is your head doing?"

I frowned. Bad, I haven't even taken my meds since yesterday when I first got them. "Really bad actually. I left the pain pills at the house too."

She pouted. "That sucks."

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. I got up to answer it and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said.

Kagome must have heard her voice. "Mom?"

The lady walked past me, and into the room. "Oh Kagome," she hugged her, "I am so happy to see you. You're father and grandfather are outside parking the car. Oh I must see my first grandchild, is it a girl or a boy?" she asked walking over to the baby.

Before Kagome could answer, I did. "It's a girl. You would have known that months ago if you would have kept in touch with her."

She stopped and looked back and forth at me and Kagome. "Well I see you two are getting along better." Then she went back to look at Kaiya.

I looked at Kagome and she seemed to be deep in thought. She sighed. "Inuyasha is right mom."

Mrs. Higurashi turned around. "What?"

"It's not right for you and the family to just dump me off on the Takahashi's because I made you look bad for getting pregnant. I still got married and I still do well in school. You can't just kick me out of your lives because of me getting pregnant, and then when I have the baby you want to go into grandma mode."

I smiled at my wife. It's probably the first time she ever stood up to her family.

"Kagome," her mom looked away, "You know it's not like that."

Her father walked into the room. "We knew you were in good hands, Kagome, calm down."

"You didn't even come to my wedding." I could see her eyes watering and I walked over to stand next to her.

I spoke next. "If I had it my way you wouldn't even be able to meet Kaiya." I glared at them. "How could you just abandon your daughter? I would never do that to mine." Just the thought of deserting her made my blood boil. "Like I said, I don't want you in Kaiya's life, but that's up to you Kagome." I looked at her.

I didn't want to have to make her make a big decision like this but fuck them. They don't deserve Kagome or Kaiya!

Kagome's family looked shocked. They all stared at her waiting for her answer. After some silence Kagome finally spoke up. "I think…Inuyasha is right."

I heard a few gasps and I smiled to myself.

"What you guys did to me was wrong. Even though I love you, I don't consider you my family anymore; I have a new family now." She grabbed my hand that was on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Kagome's mother started to cry, and her grandfather shook his head. Mr. Higurashi ushered them out of the room, glaring at me the whole time.

Once the door was shut, Kagome let the waterworks go. I sat on the bed by her and held her. "I'm sorry Kagome. Please stop crying."

"It's just…that was…really…hard." She tried talking between sobs. "I thought that…they'd at least…put up a fight…but…no."

"They don't deserve our daughter, you, or your tears. Okay?" I tried rubbing circles on her back. "You don't need them anyways. You have our family now."

She sniffled. "I know." A couple of ragged breaths and she was done crying.

"So," I smirked, "Just how much longer till these hormones go away? I can't take your rollercoaster emotions any longer."

She rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha."

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. Kaiya woke up every two hours crying. I felt just as bad for Kagome too having to feed her every time. But at least we are leaving the hospital today, and there is a breast pump at the house. My mom was the one who woke me up from picking up a few things from the room.

"Inuyasha why don't you and Kagome put Kaiya into her outfit and we can all go home."

I nodded and stretched my arms above my head. My back felt like shit. I slept on a chair while resting my head on Kagome's bed. Not a good position.

"Kagome." I nudged her arm. "Wake up. Let's get the fuck out of here."

That woke her up. "Inuyasha." she tried to glare but yawned instead. "Watch your mouth."

"Hey it got you up."

She rolled her eyes.

"Kagome," my mom said, "we're leaving today."

She smiled. "Good."

Kagome and I put on the little pink and purple outfit that we picked specially for today and my mom took a picture of us together.

"She is just so cute!" My mom said looking at her camera.

We left the hospital and went to the house. When we walked inside Kagome looked at me with wide eyes. "Inuyasha, we never did the baby room."

I sighed. "I know Kagome. It's fine, we can have the baby sleep in your room and we'll finish the room sometime this week."

She bit her bottom lip. "I guess."

We went to the living room and Kagome laid down on the couch after putting the baby in some bassinet thing. I don't know nor do I care what it's called. Kaiya was awake, but very quiet. I don't know what to do with her. She's so fucking small I'm scared if I pick her up I'll break her. I just won't touch her unless she needs something.

When we were watching TV, I heard my best friend's voice.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm in here Miroku."

He eventually wandered in with Sango

"Congratulations," she went straight toward the baby. "She's beautiful."

I smiled. "She is."

Sango carefully picked her up and Miroku took a look. "So, what's her name?"

"It's Kaiya." I answered.

Sango smiled. "Awe," she looked at Kagome, who was sleeping on the couch. "Someone is tiered."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Did you know babies need to eat every couple of hours?"

She laughed. "Yeah, duh."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Know it all.

Sango and Miroku stayed for probably a half hour, and after they left I woke up Kagome to remind her about breast pumping. Jeez I feel so domesticated. I shook my head.

Kagome took the baby to her room and I went to mine. I looked at my watch, it's past noon. Then I grabbed my phone and after I went through the congratulations messages I sent Kikyo a text.

_Wtf Kikyo?_

About a minute later my phone rang. It was Kikyo, I answered it.

"You gonna tell me what the fuck that was about?"

She knew exactly what I was talking about. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

"Oh really? You're sorry. Do you know what you could have done?" I paced around my room.

"Yes, I didn't think she would have fallen."

I rolled my eyes. "Well she did. You're gonna be in a lot of fucking trouble. And just wait till I get my hands on you!" I've never hit a girl, but this bitch has it coming. "What the hell was you problem? Are you that fucking jealous of Kagome that you're going around stalking her and picking fights when she's eight months pregnant?"

"Inuyasha."

"What fucking drugs are you doing now to make you think it's gonna ever work between us? IF you weren't so fucking stupid you'd see how happy I am with Kagome! But then your crazy ass tries to kill her and my daughter!"

I'm so mad that by this point I have to smoke a cigarette. I need to calm down, but dammit this woman.

I gave her a chance to speak. "Inuyasha, I did not try to push her down the stairs. She shoved me first and I pushed her away. It's not my fault she tripped and fell!"

I exhaled and glared at my phone. "Yes it is! Besides why did you even come up to her in the first place? Things are over between us!"

She didn't answer.

"What?" I asked. "Don't tell me you're just starting shit for your own entertainment. Are you really that much of a bitch?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why the fuck are you stepping up to my _wife?"_ I found myself screaming into the phone.

"Because…"

"Because what Kikyo?" I wonder what it could be. "Give me one good excuse not to ruin your fucking life."

I waited for my answer. My nerves already making me start my next cigarette.

"Because I'm pregnant again."

* * *

AN: Whattt? Yes you read correctly, Kikyo is also pregnant! Dun, dun, dunnnn...I have the next chapter halfway done. Review if you want it ;)


	19. Lesson Learned

AN: Thank you for the reviews, they all made me very happy and pushed me to write when I was struggling a bit. Please enjoy chapter 19 :)

* * *

I looked at the phone in disbeilief. "No you're not."

I heard her grunt. "Yes, I am. I found out a couple of weeks ago I've already seen a doctor."

No, this isn't right! I shook my head. "It's not mine Kikyo. I know it's not. We haven't fucked around in months."

"I know," she said, "but I'm really far along. I'm just about five and a half months and I'm keeping her."

Her? Her? "So let me get this straight." I walked back into my room and sat down on the bed. Standing was too much to do. "You have been pregnant for over five months and you just found out a couple weeks ago."

"Yes." I find that that hard to believe.

I rolled my eyes. "And you never had any idea that you were pregnant earlier than that; Even though you've been pregnant twice before and realized it early on."

"That's what I'm telling you."

I growled. "That makes no fucking sense!"

"Well I've been doing a lot more partying. I never really noticed any symptoms as pregnancy signs, but then I started showing a little. That's when I realized what was going on. So I went to the doctors and they did an ultrasound."

"I never noticed a baby bump on you."

"Well compared to Kagome, nobody would. I've been trying to hide it as well. And since I've been doing a lot of drinking and smoking the baby is smaller than she should be."

The baby…she? I smacked my hand against my forehead. I can't believe this. "Damn it Kikyo, haven't you ever heard of birth control! This is fucking bullshit! That's not my baby." I searched through my brain. I'm not the only guy she was fucking with.

"Who's would it be then?" She sounded offended, the dumb cunt.

I thought for a second. Then it hit me, "Onigumo." I smiled to myself. "It's Onigumos's baby. I know for a fact you've been sleeping with him and don't you dare lie to me."

"Inuyasha I really think it's yours."

"Dammit!" My face scrunched in anger. "Fuck you Kikyo!" I hung up on her and leaned over putting my head between my legs. This bitch is out to ruin my life, I swear.

I sent her another text message trying to spell correctly through my anger.

_That's not my fucking baby. If you still want to say it is then you can give me a fucking paternity test. Until you prove it's mine you can fuck off._

I sent my message and slammed my phone on the bed. "Fuck!" I said, standing up.

I don't know what to do. My head was pounding so I went to my dresser and picked up the bottle of pills. A light bulb went off in my head.

"I know what'll make me feel better." I said as I grabbed a few extra pills. Then I went to my bathroom and got a cup of water. I took the pills all together.

This shouldn't count as me doing drugs if my names on the bottle right? Whatever. I just hope these kick in soon.

* * *

The first week of parenthood was hell. Kagome made me sleep in her room every night so that we could take turns with the baby. I really think it's unfair for me to wake up and go all the way to the kitchen, warm up the breast milk, take it back upstairs and feed Kaiya. I mean why do all of that when Kagome's got perfectly fine milk in her tits? Not fair I say.

This whole week at school everyone's been congratulating me, even people I don't know. I guess Kagome's friends. I've been talking to Naraku and I guess the reason Kikyo's parents got divorced was because when she came out about being pregnant they finally couldn't take it anymore. Long story short, she ruined her parents' marriage. Ha!

Things have been a little tense though. I never told Kagome about Kikyo being pregnant and Onigumo has been acting strange lately. I'm praying this baby is his. We haven't talked yet but the way he is acting I think he's pretty sure it is too.

I was walking to my car after class when I heard my name being called. I turned around and Bankotsu and Naraku were walking over to me.

"What's up?" I said putting my books in my car.

Bankotsu was smiling. "You coming to Naraku's tonight?"

I shook my head. "I can't, Kagome would kill me."

They laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" I glared at them

"Since when where you scared of Kagome?"

"I'm not scared of her. I'm just not trying to be a shitty dad."

They finally stopped laughing. "Alright. I guess I can respect that."

"Still," Naraku looked at me. "If you want to come over for a bit you should though. It's been a while."

I nodded.

Bankotsu spoke. "Yeah, that and I got the hook up."

"With what?" I asked, just a little curious.

He grinned. "Vicodin for now."

"Really?" I asked. I finished taking all my pain pills a few days ago and I have to admit I feel so much better with the meds. "How much a pop?"

Naraku smirked. "If you come over tonight, it's all on me."

My eyebrows rose. Now how can you say no to that? I shrugged. "Alright then, I gotta stop home first to check on some things but I'll be over later."

We shook hands and I drove off.

Now let's set the record straight. I am not doing anything wrong. I'm just taking a couple of pain pills here and there. They don't even really do anything but relax me. I mean I guess you could call that a slight high, but if that was true then these things would be one hundred percent illegal not just needed by prescription.

I pulled into the driveway and parked my car by the front steps rushing into the house. My adrenaline was pumping. How long has it been since I've gone out? Too long.

I found Kagome in the baby room. "Hey." I said walking in.

She turned around to look at me. "Hi, Yash, how was school?"

I tilted my head. "Same old same old." I looked around the room. It was painted, carpeted, and all the furniture was assembled. "Who did all this?" I asked.

Kagome looked around as well. "Sesshomaru and Rin stopped over earlier. They both helped me, and your mom too. It was easy since Sessh and Rin did this not too long ago for Tomaru." She smiled and held up some bed sheets. "I'm just doing some finishing touches."

I nodded. "It looks good, Kagome. So where's Kaiya?"

"She's sleeping in my room." Her head nodded to the wall. "I love how there is a door that connects to here though."

Kagome turned back around fixing up the crib, and I took the opportunity to check her out from head to toe. She lost her pregnancy weight almost completely except for her stomach is still a little out. But I'm not gonna lie, it still makes me hot.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "You look good Kagome."

She looked at me and blushed. "Oh stop it."

I smiled. "No really." I looked at a picture of Kaiya and her gaze followed mine. Then I laughed and pushed my hips against her. "You want to make another one?"

She laughed and pulled free. "Very funny, and no."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just because." She put her hands on her hips. "And besides, we aren't supposed to have sex for over a month anyways."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, tell that to my dick. Then I got an idea.

"What if we just mess around for now?"

"No."

"Why not? It'll be fun," I grinned, "and then we can have sex in a month or whatever."

She glared. "No. Now stop asking."

More eye rolling. "Whatever." I left the room and went into her bedroom.

Kaiya was fast asleep. I trailed my finger across her chubby cheeks. She's so damn cute.

I didn't want to wake her up so I went to my bedroom to do a little homework before I leave later. While I was typing out a paper I was interrupted by Kagome walking in the room.

"You know how to knock?" I asked.

"Nope." She said while she handed me a crying baby.

"What's this about?"

"Changer her diaper for me."

"I'm doing my homework."

"Well I've been taking care of her all day, Inuyasha." She walked out the door, but before closing it said, "She's your daughter too."

I glared at the door for a second. Then I looked at my crying daughter. "Please don't be number two, okay?"

I put her on the floor and started to undo her dirty diaper. Ugh, she shit! I shook my head as I wiped her clean and put her new diaper on her. "You wait here." I said before running over to a trash can.

I came back in seconds and Kaiya was done crying. "Now what do I do with you?" I looked at her.

No answer, she just stared at me.

"I bet mommy misses you." I said as carried her back to Kagome's room and put her back in her bed.

After turning her mobile on I went to over to the next room. "Kaiya is in her bed." I said to Kagome.

I heard her tongue click. "You're not even going to spend time with her?"

"What are you talking about I just changed her diaper."

She sighed. "Whatever."

I narrowed my eyes before I left back to my room. I don't understand what all it is she wants me to do with her. I mean she's so little, what is there to do?

I sat back down on my bed and pulled the laptop over to finish writing my stupid paper.

Finally a couple hours later I got the text message telling me to go to Naraku's house. Awesome.

I took out my phone and called Miroku. "Miroku."

"What's up?"

"Are you going to Naraku's tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup."

"You're not staying home with the baby?"

"I stay home every night."

"That's true."

"Well hey, why don't you come pick me up?" I asked. "I don't want Kagome to be bitching about what I'm doing. If she sees you she probably won't say anything."

"I don't know-"

I cut him off. "Oh, come on, when do I ever do anything fun anymore?"

"… Alright man. I'll be over soon."

Yes.

We hung up and I started to get ready. I picked out a new pair of sneakers, a tight V-neck, some fitting jeans, my favorite leather jacket, and my favorite watch. I looked in the mirror. "I look good." I smiled.

Next thing was to say goodbye to Kaiya. I went to Kagome's room where I left her but she wasn't there. So I went over to the baby room. Kagome was breastfeeding. She looked up at me from the chair.

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "Just hanging out with Miroku."

"Dressed up like that?"

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar."

"Whatever Kagome let me see her so I can say bye."

Kagome finished feeding the baby and handed her to me. "Burp her for me first."

I sighed. "I can't, my jacket."

She put some towel on my shoulder. "Deal with it."

I gently patted her on the back as Kagome began her lecture.

She crossed her arms and gave me a condescending look. "So I didn't know you were ready to go back to jail."

Low blow. "Oh, come on Kagome, don't talk like that."

"You better not do anything stupid. I should tell you parents where you're going."

I smirked. "I told you I'm going with Miroku."

"Going with Miroku where, Inuyasha?"

I didn't say anything. Just continued to burp Kaiya until she was done.

"Kagome," I finally said. "I'm not going to do anything, okay? I just want to spend some time with my friends who I haven't hung out with in a while."

She sighed. "Sure."

I gave Kaiya a kiss on the forehead, both cheeks, her nose, and her mouth before handing her off to Kagome.

Kagome put the baby in the crib and I came up behind her, my hands wrapped around her waist. "I won't do anything stupid. Okay?"

Kagome ignored me. Then my phone went off, signaling that Miroku was here. So I gave Kagome a quick peck on the cheek and left.

On the drive to Naraku's house Miroku decided to give me a lecture about how to behave. Since Kagome's his little cousin and all. I don't know where he gets the right though, I mean he is my ride to the party. But I nodded the whole time just to get it over with.

Is it that bad for me to have one night out?

When I walked into Naraku's house I lit up a cigarette to keep me from smoking any weed. Koga was the first person to walk up to me.

"What's up Yash?" he tossed me a can of beer. I caught it. "You're still allowed to drink right?"

"Ha," I said sarcastically. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want." I cracked open the tab and took a gulp.

Koga laughed. "Just making sure. So how's Kagome?"

Why do you want to know? "She's great."

He nodded. "That's good man."

I walked over to the dining room and took a seat next to Bankotsu.

He smiled when he saw me. "Look who finally came over."

I laughed and took a sip of my beer. "Yeah, yeah."

He nodded his head towards the blunt they were passing around. "Want a hit?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good."

Naraku walked into the room and waved me over. "Come in the living room Yash."

I stood up and followed him. We sat down and he pulled out an orange bottle.

"And this is exactly what?" I asked. I'm not trying to end up in a hospital because I assumed shit.

He laughed, "Don't worry. It's only Vicodin." Probably knew what I was thinking. He handed me three pills. "They're yours if you want them now. I'm about to take mine."

I nodded. "Cool." I thought about snorting them but I really don't feel like fucking with my nose right now, so I took them orally, drinking beer to help them go down.

He grinned. "You gotta start coming over more."

* * *

AN: Oh Inuyasha, my own story and I'm even mad at you. -_-  
Hope you are enjoying my story!  
Thanks for reading :)


	20. Inuyasha VS Sesshomaru

AN: So I was going to hold this chapter hostage until I got a couple more reviews but I decided that since I'm so ahead I'll be nice and update. Thank you very much for those who did take the time to review. It shows that my hard work is appreciated.

* * *

Today my daughter is one month old. Wow, I can't believe it, one month already. The way she's growing she'll be all grown up before I know it. Now don't get me wrong though this wasn't no walk in the park. Raising a baby sucks. Yeah I love her more than I love myself, but just the whole taking care of her is a bitch. For example, the only way she knows how to communicate: crying. If she's hungry, she cries. If she needs to be changed, she cries. If she is tired, she cries. If she wants attention, she cries. My poor ears.

Kagome says that Kaiya is developing very well. She can recognize our voices, which makes it a hell of a lot easier to calm her down sometimes. She also tries to lift her head a lot, but Kagome says I should still support it and I love when she grasps my finger in her little hand, that's always nice. My favorite thing so far is that she just started smiling. It gives me this warm feeling in my chest to see my baby's smile, I love her so much. I'd do anything to keep her smiling forever.

Since Kagome never got a baby shower and she's been so busy with catching up in school these few weeks and taking care of Kaiya, we are having a small party later today. I'm not looking forward to this. Of course I love parties, but that's when they're thrown by my friends, and they're fun. This party is going to probably be full of girls I've never talked too, who are all going to be obsessing about the baby. No alcohol or anything. I'm probably going to be sitting in the corner the whole time.

* * *

Right now I'm laying in bed; I have my princess napping on the other side. I brushed my finger on her cheek. She has the softest skin.

Kagome opened my door. "Inuyasha." She said walking over to me. "It's time to feed Kaiya." She handed me the bottle of warm milk.

"Thanks." I said taking it. I carefully picked the baby up, she started to fuss, but when she realized I had the bottle she smiled. "You know what time it is." I laughed.

"Everyone is going to be here in an hour." Kagome said, looking me up and down. "You better not wear pajamas to this."

I smirked. "Don't worry. I'll change as soon as she's done."

"Good." She put her hand on her chin. "What do you think about having us all wear matching outfits?"

I laughed. "I think that sounds really stupid."

"Fine then." She glared at me. "Me and Kaiya will match and you can be left out."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

She gave me a blank stare and left the room.

I finished feeding Kaiya and put the bottle on the floor. I smiled at her. "Was that good?"

She laughed and I gave her a kiss. Then I took her bib and put it around my neck.

"Alright, time to burp you." I held her against my chest and started patting her back. "Let's get this done quick okay?"

She decided to go against me and not burp at first. Finally she started to though.

When we were done I wiped any spit from her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good job baby."

She made a grab for my chin. Then stuck her hand in my mouth, wiggling her fingers. I laughed at her, and she smiled.

We left the room and I took her to Kagome's. It was empty. So then I went next door. Kagome was in there half way in the closet.

"You want to take her so I can get ready?" I said.

Kagome turned to me. "Oh," she smiled at the baby. "All done?"

I nodded.

She took Kaiya and gave her a kiss. "Are you ready to see everyone baby?"

"So," I said, "are you really going to match her today?"

"Yes I am." She answered turning around and putting Kaiya in her crib with a rattle toy.

I nodded. "Well I'm gonna get dressed."

"Okay." She said, back to rummaging through the closet.

I left the room and headed to my own. Then I grabbed my phone, found my jacket and put it on, and stepped out to my patio. I pulled out my half empty pack of cigarettes, picking one and lit it. The nicotine hit me perfectly.

I unlocked my phone and went to my messages, pulling Miroku's name up. I wonder if he's coming with Sango. Hell I don't even know who was invited.

I sent him a message.

_You coming to my place today?_

I got a quick response.

_Yeah with Sango_

I smiled.

_ Cool, glad I'll know someone_

_ Lol, right_

I decided not to text back, and put my phone down. I leaned back on the chair and finished smoking my cigarette in peace. Then I put the butt in the ashtray and stood up with a stretch.

I yawned. "I hope this thing doesn't last too long."

I walked back into my room and headed to the closet. What the fuck am I gonna wear? I looked through my clothes and picked out a red polo and some dark jeans. Then I took a shower, put on my clothes and a pair of black socks, grabbed my phone, and left the room.

I found my mom in the kitchen. Kagome and Kaiya were there too.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked in.

She smiled. "Well it's about time you came down." she said as she walked over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I had some breakfast that my mom made and when I finished she decided to have me help her with the cupcakes.

"Do I have to?" I whined. I don't want to make cupcakes, I'm a man.

"Yes." She said while handing me a pan with cooled ones, waiting to be iced.

"Why can't Kagome do it?"

"Because," Kagome smirked, "I'm too busy mothering your child."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't try to use that against me. She's yours too."

"Inuyasha," my mother handed me the icing, "Ice the cupcakes."

I sighed. "Yes, mom."

"Thank you dear." She turned around and put another pan in the oven.

Kagome stood up. "I'm going to finish decorating the party room. I know some of the help are doing it but I just want it to be perfect."

I didn't respond since she's probably talking to my mother.

Once I finished my task my mom had me pile everything on a cart and take it to the party room. When I got there I was pretty impressed.

"This looks nice." I looked at all the decorations. "You know," I walked up to Kagome and put my arm around her waist. "This is the same room we had our wedding reception in."

She laughed. "Ah, yes. That was such a great day."

I smiled. "I'd never seen you happier."

"Hahaha," she laughed, "happiest day of my life."

"Mine too."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I took the moment to lean down and kiss her softly.

She kissed me back, but then stopped. "Inuyasha…"

"There's no one else here right now." I shut her up and kissed her again, this time harder.

We started to make out and I could feel all my blood rushing to a certain body part. "You know," I started, "I haven't had sex in over a month. That's never happened."

She smiled against my lips. "You'll be fine." Then she gave me a peck and walked away.

I shook my head. "Guess I'll have to go beat it before everyone gets here."

"I guess you will." She said walking over to Kaiya and picking her up.

We didn't get to finish our conversation because Rin walked in the room.

"Hey guys." She hurried over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Hello princess." Kagome handed the baby to her. "Oh, she is something."

I left the room after that. I don't feel like listening to them talk all that woman talk. Instead of going to the kitchen and being forced to help I headed over to my game room to get some Xbox time in.

I made sure to text Miroku where I'd be so he can join me when he comes over. After I started to play, my brother walked in the room.

"Inuyasha." He said joining me on the couch.

"Hey," I nodded to him. "Where's Tomaru?"

"I gave him to Rin." He grabbed a controller. "Let's go against each other."

"Okay," I smirked, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Right." He gave me a blank face. "I'll probably beat you in record time."

"I wish you would." I said.

"Wish granted. I'm ten times better than you at this game."

"No you're not, Sesshomaru!"

He glared. "Yes I am, Inuyasha."

"No you're not." I repeated.

Another glare. "Enough, I am."

"Well I say you're not."

He laughed as the game started. "Just watch little brother. Take notes while you're at it."

"Oh fuck you." I leaned forward towards the TV screen.

By the time Miroku entered the room Sesshomaru and I were on game nine. We were tied with four wins each. This was it.

"So," Miroku laughed, "I didn't know businessmen had time to play videogames."

I laughed too, seeing the look on my brother's face.

"Quiet Miroku." He snapped.

"You guys are so mean to each other." My mom walked in the room. "Enough with the games, time to join your ladies at the party."

"Were not done mom." I said.

"Inuyasha, it's not time for this." She crossed her arms.

"Just let us finish this round and we will be there promptly."

She sighed. "Well, alright. You've got five minutes. If you haven't joined everyone by then I'm coming in here and unplugging the system."

"Do not worry mother." Sesshomaru said as he unpaused the game.

Sesshomaru ended up killing me one last time before time was up. "Fuck!" I stood up and threw the controller down. I lost.

He leaned back into the couch with a smile. "What did I say?"

"Fuck you." I walked out of the room. I entered the room with the party and took a deep breath to calm down. I hate losing.

Kagome found me. "Are you okay?" I must have been making a face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded and looked around the room. "Who's all here?"

She grinned. "Everyone."

I took a second look. I recognized a lot of girls from school, none of them I've hooked up with. Oh look at that, it seems like she invited the whole cheerleading squad. Forget that last sentence; I know a few of them. Surprised they came actually.

"You don't know anyone here, do you?" she asked.

"Um, I know a few." I smiled. I won't lie, a couple of them I'd like to fuck again. My eyes zoned in on one girl. Ooh, like Naomi. I grinned at the memories.

Then I started to feel guilty. How can I fantasize about one girl when my wife is standing right next to me?

Well I have been sex deprived. Maybe I should have jacked off earlier.

I sighed and turned to Kagome. "So, where's Kaiya?"

Kagome glanced over my shoulder. "Oh she's around here somewhere."

Then, speaking of the devil, Naomi walks up to us, carrying my daughter. "Oh Kagome, she's so adorable."

She handed Kaiya to Kagome, who thanked her and walked away.

"Wow Inuyasha," Naomi said, "I never thought you could help make such a cute baby."

I shrugged. "Thanks."

"Hm," she pouted, "Kagome sure is one lucky girl. You clean up nice."

I nodded. "Good to know."

"Wish I would have known it myself earlier." She stepped closer.

"Well we had our memories." I stepped back. "Good seeing you."

I made sure to walk away. Was she just trying to seduce me? I smirked; I guess I'll take that as a compliment.

* * *

Other than my run in with Naomi, the party went by okay. It was only a few hours long and before you knew it I was able to make a quick run to Bankotsu's house.

I knocked on the door and he let me in. "Hey Yash."

"What's up man, you got any more?" I asked as we walked to his bedroom.

He nodded. "Of course. I made sure to save some for you. Had a feeling you'd be stopping by for them."

"Yeah," I smirked, "Been going through them a little faster than before." I handed him the money and he gave me a bag a pills.

"I noticed. Just make sure you don't go getting addicted."

"You already know." I'm not getting addicted to shit.

He started rolling a blunt. "Did you want to share this with me?"

I shook my head. "No thanks man. I quit that."

"That's cool."

I stood up. "Alright well I'll see you in school."

* * *

AN: Please take a few seconds of your time to review this chapter, tell me what you think.  
Something big is coming up, you don't want to wait to long for it.  
Thank you :)


	21. The Prom Queen

AN: Hey everyone thank you soo much for the reviews they made me update in 5 days :) Review some more and let me know what you think !

* * *

It's been another month already and things have been going good. Kaiya is getting on a sleeping pattern somewhat, meaning I get more sleep. She laughs, kisses, and loves to talk. Well baby talk that is. She's really responsive with everyone. Sometimes I wonder what the hell she's saying though. She still cries of course, but not as much.

I'm just going to throw it out there that I think I'm an awesome dad. Kagome gets jealous sometimes because I can calm the baby down when she hears my voice more than Kagome can. Makes me proud though.

I haven't heard from Kikyo since a couple months ago, but Naraku through Kagura has been keeping me somewhat updated.

Apparently she quit doing drugs when she found out about being pregnant. She eventually stopped drinking and only smokes cigarettes every once in a while. I don't know why she didn't get another abortion. Actually I don't understand why the government doesn't mandate her to get her tubes tied or something. She's too much of a slut to be fertile like that.

Even though I've gotten her pregnant before, I know that this time it's not mine. Well actually after thinking about the dates it seems like a fifty-fifty chance between me and Onigumo. I have my fingers crossed it's his.

If that's my baby I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I mean I'd pay her child support I'm sure but I don't know if I could love that baby like I love Kaiya. I think it would make Kagome upset too. Well it would make my whole family upset. I mean shit, I'm eighteen years old not even done with high school yet and I'd have two kids with different mothers. All bad.

Well at least I'm already married to Kagome so Kikyo can't try to do that to me. But like I said before let's just hope this baby is his and I can avoid the disaster all together. At least Kikyo is going to a different school now. If she started showing it won't matter since nobody there should know me. Or at least if anyone does no me they won't know who knocked her up.

Speaking of high school. My senior prom is next week. Ugh. Obviously I'm going with Kagome, but I don't see the point. Whatever though, I know how girls are. Prom this, prom that, prom, prom, prom. And Kagome's just as bad except she's more of, "Prom this, Kaiya that, prom, Kaiya, prom, Kaiya." Talk about annoying. She left school with Sango today just so that they could finish all their shopping. She said something about my mom meeting them at the mall and letting her use her credit card so I'm sure they'll be gone all day.

What does that mean for me? I'm on baby duty. Until Kagome's back Kaiya is completely my responsibility. I've had her by myself before, but my mom was always home. Or Kagome was getting some quiet time, or whatever. Point is I'm in the house alone for the whole day with this baby.

I peered down in the crib when I heard a light cooing noise. "Hi, beautiful." I said reaching out.

She made a grab for my hands, trying to pull them into her mouth. "I swear, child, you put everything in your mouth don't you?"

Her response was a smile. I picked her up and took her over to a play mat for her tummy time. "Okay, Kaiya you stay here and play with your," I looked at the weird objects placed around her, "Um, your toys. I'll put on some TV for you to listen to."

I turned on some baby thing Kagome usually has on for her and sat down pulling out my phone. I guess I'll play a game. This is gonna be so boring.

Then I looked up as Kaiya started to cry.

Shit.

Okay maybe not _that_ boring.

* * *

I put Kaiya to bed right when Kagome and my mother got home.

"Is she asleep?" Kagome whispered walking into the baby room.

I nodded and she smiled walking over and looking at the baby. I left the room and went to the next one over. Kagome's.

She had a bunch of bags and shit on her bed. I wonder what all she got.

I walked over and started taking a peak mumbling, "Makeup, makeup," I saw a pair of stilettos, "shoes, more make up." I rummaged through the bags.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over and snatched a bag out of my hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

I made a face. "I'm just looking at what you got."

She started moving everything away. "Well you're not supposed to see anything yet."

"Why not? It's just prom stuff."

She glared. "No, it's more than that."

"Oh come on," I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we're getting married and this is your wedding dress. We're already married and it's just a prom dress."

"Whatever Inuyasha, you wouldn't understand."

I sighed dramatically. "I give up." Then I walked out of the room. I've already dealt with one baby all day I don't need to deal with another one.

I walked to my room and took a pill from my dresser, crushing it, and lining it up with my license. Usually I just take this orally but I've had a long day without it, and I need to feel the effect now not later. I leaned in close and plugged a nostril, snorting the powder. Then I sat there for a couple minutes or so before rinsing my nose out.

I looked at my phone, 8:45. I think I'll play some Xbox and relax.

I laughed thinking back on my day. School, babysitting, videogames, and later bed; on a Saturday night!

"What a great night life I have."

* * *

Prom is tonight. Do I care? No. Am I going? Yes.

Kagome and Sango are getting ready together, so Miroku came over too.

"Inuyasha."

I walked over to my computer where my friend was sitting. "What?"

"Look at this."

I stopped and turned around. "Miroku, I'm not going to watch that porn shit with you."

"Just look." He laughed.

"No dude, that's so gay." I'm not watching porn with him.

"Ah, you're no fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just get out of my room I need to put my tux on."

"Alright I'm gonna go play the box." He started to leave. "Meet me down there."

"Okay." I said. When he left I started to undress and put on my formal clothes. I checked my phone to see how much time I have, an hour, good.

I left my room after spraying some cologne and went to play with Miroku. As soon as I sat down my mom walked in. "The girls are ready."

I sighed. Fuck, I really wanted to play.

"Come on you two," she scolded us, "we need to take pictures."

"Fine." I said getting up.

We walked to the entrance hall and waited for the girls to come down the stairs. They walked down together but I didn't notice Sango because my eyes were glued to Kagome.

She had done her hair and makeup perfectly, and the dress made her boobs look big and her curves show off. I felt my blood rushing in my veins.

"Kagome," I said as she walked up to me, "you look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"No really," I grabbed her hand, "you do."

She started to blush and I leaned in to give her a kiss.

Now as much as I would love to take her back upstairs and undress her with my mouth, I heard my mother clear her throat.

"It's time to take pictures." She waved the camera at us.

I don't want to take any pictures. "Mom, where's Kaiya? Shouldn't you be watching her instead of taking pictures?"

My mother laughed. "She's taking a nap I'm sure she'll be fine for a few minutes."

We took so many pictures I never want to take another for the rest of my life. Honestly all I want to do is stay here and have sex with my beautiful wife. We got to drive one of my dad's favorite cars to the dance and when I got there I was surprised to see Naraku, Koga, and Bankotsu.

I walked up to them first. "Hey what's up guys?"

"Yash," Koga smiled, "You guys made it." He looked at Kagome. "You look really good tonight Kagome."

"Thank you Koga." She giggled.

I got a little upset. That's my wife, he shouldn't be complimenting her. "So where's your date?" I looked over his shoulder.

He smirked. "I sent Ayame to spike the punch."

The ladies gasped and all the guys laughed. I shook my head. "Alright man." I guess I'm not mad anymore.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed my arm, "I see all my friends over there. I'm gonna go say hi."

I nodded and she walked away with Sango. "Hey Bank," I looked at my friend. I hope he has some. "You got anything for me tonight?"

"Ha, yeah." He smiled. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom."

I took the hint. "Yeah," I said, "I gotta go too."

I followed him to the men's room and quickly surveyed the area. "We're good." I said.

"Cool." He pulled out a bag of powder. "I wanted to do some myself so I already crushed everything up for us."

"Good idea." I said as he made a few lines on the bathroom sinks. I let him do it first since it was his stash and he was the one to crush and line everything up. He handed the small straw to me and I did the same. Then we wiped the sink down and rinsed our noses.

"Alright, I'll leave first." He said walking out in front of me.

We did it just in time because some kid walked in right after Bankotsu left. I tried to act natural by washing my hands.

After that I left the bathroom and went to find Kagome. The place was huge and full of people. Eventually I saw her sitting at a table and went to join her.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Hey." She smiled, "Isn't this the best?"

I looked around. "Yeah they actually did a really good job." She looked so happy. "You look like you're having a good time."

Kagome grinned. "I am. I've never been to a prom before."

"Well we're gonna have a good time."

After eating our meal the dancing started. Thankfully Naraku and Koga snuck some alcohol so we just kept going to the bathroom and taking shots. I don't want to say I was drunk, but I was feeling it. Hell, even the dancing was fun. About halfway through the DJ started to announce the prom king and queen.

I walked Kagome down to the stage as her escort and waited for the announcement. I could really care less about shit like this but I know she really wanted to win this. The first two couples were called and then it was between Kagome and her friend Naomi for queen, and between Koga and this guy Hojo for king.

"And our prom King is," drum roll, "Koga Woolf!"

I smiled and cheered. Hey that's my cousin, I'm happy for him.

After giving him his crown the DJ stood near the girls. "And his queen is," the sound of a heartbeat came on as he took his time opening the envelope, "Kagome Takahashi." She jumped up and clapped.

I felt really good knowing she won. Hey, I guess that means I can say I'm with the prom queen.

They gave her a crown and some roses while everyone cheered for them. Then Koga and Kagome did their dance together, which I did not like. After that she was mine again.

She jumped into my arms. "I won!"

"I know." I kissed her hard. "Congratulations, your highness."

She laughed and we did some more kissing.

By the end of the night I'd say that prom went by really well. I was enjoying myself and was surprised when it was over.

I dropped Miroku and Sango off at his house and then sped home with Kagome. She was so smiling the whole time. Her roses sat in her lap and her tiara was still in her hair.

When we got home she put the flowers in a vase and we both went to check on the baby. Kagome and I leaned over the crib and watched our beautiful daughter sleep.

"I love her so much." Kagome whispered.

I reached down and rubbed my finger across Kaiya's cheek. "I know me too."

I looked back up at Kagome and she was watching me, biting her bottom lip.

I knew what that look meant, I leaned in and kissed her gently. My hands caressing the exposed skin from her dress. When she kissed me back with a force I could feel a smile on my face. We entered her bedroom through the connecting door and shut it. My mom had the baby monitor in her room and I'm pretty sure she's already asleep herself. Besides I'm not stopping this for anything.

It's been too long I thought, as I helped Kagome take her dress off. She pulled down her panties and bra while I undressed myself.

I saw her start to take her jewelry off. "Leave it on." I like how it looks.

She smiled and laid in bed, getting under the covers. I followed her and kissed her passionately with my hands exploring her body. It's been so long since we've done anything, even longer since she was this thin.

"Oh, Yash." My hand made it down to her clit.

She grabbed my dick and I hissed. It's been too long.

"Kagome," I whispered between kisses, "I don't want to wait." I need to be inside her, now.

"Me neither." She moved her body closer to me and I got on top of her. Then she maneuvered the tip of my penis on her vagina and we both moaned at the contact. It was so hot and wet. I plunged in and bit my lip. It felt so damn good.

Then I started to pump in and out while my mouth attacked her neck. Kagome's legs made her way around my neck and I started pounding. Her moans got louder and louder with each thrust. Finally I felt her walls clench my dick as she started her orgasm.

"Inuyasha!" Just hearing my name and feeling her cum was enough to send me over the edge but I tried to hold it back.

When she finished cumming I roughly grabbed her hips, flipped her onto her stomach, and pulled her ass up in the air. It was a beautiful sight, her tight pussy glistening with her juices. I leaned in closely and licked her. I would have only done it once but she tasted so good, and the way she moaned I couldn't just do it once. So my tongue attacked her clit and I pressed my thumb into her core. I did this for a few minutes. I could tell she was about to come soon by the way she was moaning so I stopped and sat back just watching her legs quiver and her juices trail down.

"Inuyasha." She whimpered desperately.

I got on top of her body and pressed the length of my dick along her body. "Yeah?" I said giving her ear a lick.

"Please." She said pushing her hips back, against me.

"Please what." I adjusted myself so that the tip of my head was at her entrance.

"I need you." She tried pushing some more and my dick started to enter her.

I even moaned at the feeling. The angle made her pussy feel even tighter. So with that I slammed myself into her thrusting deep, making sure I hit the spot.

Of course I did though. It drove her crazy, she moaned my name over and over again, and this time when her walls started to clench my dick I let go and my pumps became wilder for a few moments as I had my own orgasm.

"Fuck," I moaned, "Kagome." I made her scream my name one last time before I slumped over her.

She turned her head around and kissed me hard. Our breathing was labored and we both had smiles on our faces. I pulled out of her and laid beside her. We kissed some more and eventually she passed out on me.

I smiled at her sleeping face. What a great night.

When I knew she was in a deep sleep I slowly got out of the bed and pulled on my underwear. Then I grabbed all my clothes and went to my room to smoke a cigarette real quick.

I put some pajama pants on and a jacket before stepping outside. After putting the cigarette in my mouth I realized that I forget to grab my lighter.

I went back in my room and looked for my lighter. Eventually I found one by my phone. The light on my phone was blinking so I took it outside with me to check it.

After lighting my square and taking my first few hits I unlocked my phone to see a missed call and text from Naraku.

He called me a half hour ago; no voicemail. I went to my text messages and read the one he sent me only fifteen minutes ago.

_Yash, Kikyo just called Kagura. She's having her baby NOW_

* * *

AN: If you are mad for the way this chapter ended you already know what you've got to do to get the next chapter up...review... so let me know what's on your mind.


	22. Confessions

AN: Hello there. Thank you to those that reviewed my story each one made me happy to know that this is so well received. I usually post faster but it took forever to get enough reviews. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, it takes only a few seconds.

* * *

He called me a half hour ago; no voicemail. I went to my text messages and read the one he sent me only fifteen minutes ago.

_Yash, Kikyo just called Kagura. She's having her baby NOW._

I felt like I had a bucket of ice dumped on me. What if it's mine? I mean I know it's not, but what if it is?

I decided to skip the middleman and called Kikyo myself.

After a few rings she picked up.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you called."

"Just tell me what hospital you're at, Kikyo."

"I'm at Community."

"Alright. Text me when you have you kid, I'll come by, and we can do the paternity test."

"Okay but-." I hung up on her.

I paced on the patio a few times before deciding what my next move would be. First things first, I have to tell my dad. Then he can call someone who can get us one of the fastest and most accurate tests.

I went back inside and walked to my parent's room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

My mother answered shortly.

She looked surprised to see me. "What is it sweetheart? How was prom?"

"It was good mom; I need to talk to dad."

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry mom. Just get him for me, tell him I'll be in his study."

I walked away and went to the next room over. I probably waited five minutes before pops walked in.

"Inuyasha." He sat down at his desk. "What is it you could possibly want from me at this time of the night?"

I bit my bottom lip. How should I say this? "Okay dad I need to tell you something but you can't interrupt me or say anything until I'm done."

He sighed. "Alright."

I took a deep breath. "Kikyo is having a baby right now and she's trying to say it's mine, which it's not, and I need to take a paternity test to prove it. Done."

"Okay. Now I'm awake." He slapped his hand on his forehead. "Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm telling you dad it's not mine."

He rolled his eyes. "It better not be or you're in for a world of trouble."

"Dad-"

"Does Kagome know about this?"

I sighed, looking away. "No."

He shook his head at me. "My son. Why must you disappoint me?"

I didn't answer.

"Go tell your mother, and then tell your wife. I'm going to make a few phone calls."

"Alright," I said getting up, "I told her to call me when it's born."

He nodded, and I left.

* * *

I took a right and went back to talk to my mom. I opened the door; she was in the room rocking Kaiya.

I smiled at my angel. I missed her. Then I looked at my mom. "Thanks for watching her."

"I love watching her, my precious granddaughter." She kissed her and looked up at me. "Now, my precious son, what is going on?"

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. My mother put the baby in her bassinet and then sat next to me wrapping her arm around me. "Inuyasha?"

"Mom, do you remember my ex Kikyo."

"Yes, why?"

I turned away so I wouldn't see the look on her face. "Well she's in labor right now, and she's trying to tell me that her baby is mine."

"Is it?"

I looked her in the eyes. "No mom, I swear I really don't think it is. Kikyo's a slut. I mean there's always that possibility but it's so slim…"

She shook her head, silencing me. "I believe you." She squeezed my hand. "I know that you have made a lot of mistakes. Some of them brought blessings, others you hopefully learned your lesson. If you don't think it's your baby then I'm sure it's not. If so then I suppose I will have another grandchild."

I exhaled deeply and hugged her. "You're the best mom."

She smiled at me. "Well good luck telling your wife. I don't think she will be as accepting as I was."

"Yeah." I scratched my neck. "She's gonna kill me."

I left the room and walked over to Kagome's door. I went in and sat next to her on the bed. I watched her sleep, with a smile on her face. Her hair was messed up from the sex, but her makeup was mostly intact. The blanket was covering her up to her chest, and her body was almost right back to when we first met. She looked amazing.

I don't want to wake her up. I don't want to tell her the situation I'm in. It was so long ago since Kikyo and I have been together but I wish my wrongdoings could have just stayed in the past.

I gently shook her shoulder. "Kagome."

She stirred but opened her eyes and looked up at me. I guess I looked stressed or something because she seemed to notice something was wrong. "Inuyasha." She sat up.

"I need to talk to you."

She tilted her head. "About what?"

"Kikyo." I looked away.

"What about her?"

I sighed. "Kikyo got pregnant." I heard her gasp and turned to look her in the eyes. "It was a long time ago."

"Inuyasha!" Her eyes were wide.

"I don't think it's my baby this time."

"Oh my gosh-"

"I told her it's Onigumo's, they were hooking up around the time she says she got pregnant." I rambled. "I told her to get a paternity test as soon as it's born or I won't acknowledge it."

I looked at her face. Please don't hate me.

I saw a tear fall. "What if it's yours?" She put her hand over her mouth and started sobbing.

"Kagome," I wrapped my arms around her, "It's not, I swear."

"How would you know?" she shoved me away, "You were fucking her all the time! I can't believe you did this." She got out of the bed and went to her bathroom.

I followed her to the door and tried to open it, but she locked it. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. But I swear it can't be mine. Please come out." I leaned my forehead against the cold wood. I could hear her crying.

"Please stop crying. You don't know how bad you're making me feel."

I backed up as I heard the door unlock, it opened slowly. Kagome glared at me. "When she has the baby, if it's yours I'm leaving you."

… "What?"

She walked past me and sat back onto her bed. "If it's your baby, I'm taking Kaiya and I'm leaving."

"You can't do that." You wouldn't.

"I can't? If you got another pregnant while we were married I very well can."

"Kagome-"

She cut me off. "When is Kikyo due?"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell her.

Kagome got up and walked over to me, her arms were crossed. "Well?"

I bit my bottom lip. "She's having it right now."

Kagome dropped her arms, and her mouth hung open. "Inu- Inuyasha…"

I reached out to her, as she turned away. "Kagome-"

She jerked away as soon as I touched her. "Don't touch me!"

I looked at my feet. I felt ashamed. Why do I have to be in this situation? I looked back at my wife. I didn't know what to say.

She gave me a death stare. "Get out of my room."

"Please don't be like this."

"No," she shook her head, "get out. Go be with your whore."

"Kagome please." I didn't want to hurt you like this.

She turned her back to me. "I said go."

I sighed heavily. Then did my walk of shame out of the room.

I went back to my dad's study where I found him getting off the phone. I walked in silently with a permanent frown on my face.

He smirked after looking at me. "You look like you just finished talking to Kagome."

I sighed.

He stood up and walked over to me. "We will handle this issue, okay?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

He shook his head. "Not everyone is perfect, son. We all make mistakes."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't possibly get your ex girlfriend pregnant, also breaking mom's heart."

"You forget," I looked at him, "even I was in a similar situation as this. I was married to Sesshomaru's mother at the time you were conceived."

"So did you feel the same way about me as I feel about Kikyo's baby?"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I loved you since the day I found out you existed."

"Exactly, your situation was way different."

"Different yet the same. Just because I was in love with Izayoi does not mean I didn't have love for Sesshomaru's mother."

I listened as he continued.

"I knew it would break her heart when I admitted to being with another. Not only was I unfaithful in body but in my heart, because I loved your mother."

"But I don't love Kikyo." I interjected, "It was an old thing, and I regret it. I want to be with Kagome."

He smiled. "Then hopefully, after whatever turnout today, Kagome will see that."

"But what if it's mine?"

"We will have to cross that bridge when we get to it, son." I followed my father out the room. "I have a close friend who works at the DDC. He owes me a favor and is going to meet us up at the hospital."

"We're going now?" I asked.

"Yes, now get dressed and meet me in the garage."

I went to my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. On the way to the garage I passed by Kagome's room. I hope she doesn't hate me for all of this shit.

I found my father waiting for me in his new Audi and got in the passenger seat.

As he left the garage I wondered why we were leaving so soon. "Dad, she hasn't had it yet."

"It is of no consequence, we will meet up with my friend who will get a sample from you and Kikyo, and then as soon as this child is born a sample can also be taken. We can get the results within a day."

I nodded, felling better that this can be done quickly. The rest of the ride was silent. When we pulled to the hospital we found a parking spot and walked across the lot, into the building and to the main desk.

A young female receptionist walked up to us. "Hi there." She looked my dad and I up and down. "What can I do for you two?"

Since my dad didn't know any of Kikyo's information I was the one to speak. "Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Kikyo Motsuwa; she's supposed to be having her baby right now."

The girl smiled. "And you are?"

"Um, the baby's father." I felt disgusted saying that.

"Oh," she perked up, "okay well she's on the third floor," the girl looked on the computer for a couple seconds, "In room 320."

I nodded and walked away, as my father thanked her. We went to the elevator and rode to the third floor, then found room 320 and knocked on the door.

Kikyo's mother answered. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm glad you are here." She looked at my dad. "This must be your father?"

"You are correct." He said. "Due to the circumstances I have an associate coming to take a DNA sample from your daughter and my son. Once the child is born he will do the same. As soon as we get the results you will be notified. Until then, Inuyasha and I will stay in the waiting room."

"Um, yes, okay." She closed the door behind her.

I looked at my dad, who was finding himself a seat. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

He smiled. "One must know when to take control of a situation."

I nodded. "Especially when it is so out of control already." His phone buzzed and he read a message. "My friend should be here soon."

"Great."

A few seconds later the door to Kikyo's room opened. Onigumo walked out and sat next to me.

"Hey Yash," he nodded towards my father. "Mr. Takahashi."

I smirked. "What a surprise to see you here."

He frowned. "I could say the same thing to you."

"I'm just here to take a paternity test ASAP."

He nodded. "I figured you would do that. I was hoping to see what the results are. It's either you or me."

"Ha." I snorted. "If that much is true, you mean. You obviously don't realize how easy Kikyo is. There is a 99 percent chance that my paternity test is coming out negative. When that happens you should do a test yourself. But if you really think we're the only candidates then you might as well take the responsibility for that kid."

"I was so into her." He sighed. "I didn't think this would happen."

I shook my head, smirking. "Man, you don't know how many times I've said that myself."

My dad's friend came and got DNA samples from Kikyo and I. Then a couple hours later Kikyo had her baby. The little girl only weighed 3 pounds, and was bound to have some medical problems coming up. I never saw the baby, but we left after the DNA was taken and my father spoke to the guy who did the testing.

The drive home was also silent. That's good though because I didn't feel like talking.

It was late when we got back home and after lying in my bed for a good hour or so I realized that I wasn't going to get any sleep until I got those results.

The only thing I could think of to calm me down was to take a couple of pills. Yeah, that should help.

I went to my dresser and found my bag of goodies, taking a few more out than usual and crushed them up on my dresser. I made some lines and plugged my left nostril, snorting as much powder as I could.

Within minutes I could feel the effect. I calmed down drastically and decided that now I could finally relax and get some rest.

* * *

AN: Well how was it? I hope you guys review so I can update and everyone can see the results. ;)


	23. Parents

AN: Thank you thank you thank you for the quick reviews. You guys made my heart smile :)  
I'm sorry for ending the last chapter the way I did. Veryyy mean lol. Anyways I tried to update soon. Not sure how I feel about this chapter exactly but I'm sure you guys will tell me what you think. A little short but with very important parts.  
Enjoy the chapter !

* * *

Within minutes I could feel the effect. I calmed down drastically and decided that now I could finally relax and get some rest.

I slept the rest of the morning into the afternoon. My dad knocking on my door was what woke me up.

"Inuyasha." He entered and walked over to me. "I have the results."

I sat up wide awake.

"Kikyo's daughter is not your child." He smiled.

I grabbed him and gave him a hug. "Oh man, thanks dad."

"You are welcome." He patted my back. "Don't ever let it happen again."

I laughed. "Last time, promise."

He nodded. "Good. I am leaving for Italy tomorrow. Take care of your mother."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"She hasn't been feeling well lately." He shrugged. "Constant migraines, nausea sometimes. Just look after her."

I frowned. "Hm, alright."

"Now, go tell Kagome before she has a heart attack." He smirked leaving my room.

I had the biggest grin on my face as I went to Kagome's room. She's going to be so happy. I went in her room but she wasn't there. She wasn't in Kaiya's room either. "Where is she?" I wondered out loud.

Eventually I found her in the kitchen eating a snack.

"Kagome!" I said loudly as I walked in the room.

She eyed me. "What?"

"It's not mine." I grabbed her into a hug.

She tried to pull away. "What?"

"Kikyo had the baby last night. I got the test back and it's not mine."

I felt her relax. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She smiled and reached her head up to kiss me. "Good, because I didn't want to leave you."

"I love you." I murmured.

"What?"

"What?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "What did you just say to me?"

"I didn't say anything you crazy."

Fuck it I love her, okay? After all I've gone through this whole Kikyo's baby thing really got me to see it

I love Kagome. But that doesn't mean I have to tell her yet.

* * *

It's senior skip day, the first Monday after prom. I decided that Kagome and I would ditch school and see a movie, then do lunch, and later I can do her.

Kagome obviously forgot what today was when I drove us the opposite direction of the school. "Inuyasha." She looked worried. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we going." She pointed out the window. "You went the wrong way."

"Oh," I nodded, "yeah, we're not going to school today."

She gave me a blank stare.

"It's senior skip day, retard."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, we can't skip school."

"Oh calm down Kagome. Even the teachers don't care. It's tradition."

"Inuyasha." She whined.

"Enough." I looked at her. "Don't worry I've got today all planned out."

She glared at me. "And what is it exactly that we are supposed to do?"

I smiled. "Well you know that movie that you've been talking about wanting to see?"

She nodded.

"That's what we are gonna do first."

Kagome's head tilted. "Well, I guess that's better than going to class."

We got to the theatre and luckily the next showing was in ten minutes. Perfect timing. We got some candy and drinks and found our seats.

About half way through the chick flick I got really bored. So I thought to spice things up a bit. My hand started to slide its way up Kagome's thigh, into her skirt.

She whispered harshly. "Inuyasha."

I shushed her and continued to get closer to my prize. As soon as my fingers touched her panties she ripped my hand away and glared.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. "Calm down." I snatched my hand back and started over. "Just relax." I made my way back up her skirt.

She did as I said and I ran my finger up and down her slit. It was always so warm down there. Then I moved her underwear to the side and repeated my actions. She scooted her hips towards my hand. I smiled, it's working.

I fingered and teased her until she started to act like she was going to cum. That's when I stopped.

She looked at me. "Inuyasha?"

I smirked and licked my fingers clean. "Watch the movie Kagome."

After the movie ended we decided not to do lunch and go back home. I teased Kagome to the perfect point; she was putty in my hands.

When we got to the house she grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room.

"Kagome," I laugh when she shoves me in and locks the door, "why so forward?"

"Shut up." She pulled off her skirt and walked up to me. Then grabs my head down to kiss her. As we were making out, we made our way to the bed. We both got on top and started to take our clothes off. Once naked Kagome tried pulling me on top of her.

"Oh no." I said pulling back. "Why don't you give me some head first?"

"Are you serious?"

I smiled. "Yup."

She glared. "One minute."

"Five minutes."

"One minute."

I crossed my arms. "Five minutes or I'll jack off to some porn and let you worry about yourself."

Her jaw dropped and I smiled.

"Good."

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to lick up and down a few times. Then she slowly took the tip in her mouth. It felt so good.

Then she stopped. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" I said strained.

"Please," she crawled on top of me, "I need you."

I smirked. "Mm, fine."

She grinned and slowly lowered her hips until I started to enter her. I know I'm big but she was taking a little too long, so I grabbed her hips and pushed her down. We both moaned when I was fully inside of her.

Kagome started sliding back and forth on my dick. I decided to help her out and played with her clit. She came shortly and it felt amazing, her walls clenching me so tight, and the wetness between us.

After she came down from her high, I moved myself on top of her. "My turn."

I started pumping in and out hard. Her hands gripped my arms and she screamed my name when she came again. Pretty soon I felt my balls tighten and I came hard.

"Oh, fuck. Kagome." I kept thrusting even after I came.

Eventually I stopped and leaned down onto my forearms. I looked at Kagome who smiled at me. She grabbed my face into her hands, and we kissed.

She spoke first. "Did you maybe just want to cuddle?"

I smiled. "Sure. Just let me smoke first okay?"

She sighed. "Fine."

I gave her a peck on the lips and got off the bed. I pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed my ciggs and lighter from off my dresser. I said, "Two seconds." And stepped on the patio, closing the door behind me. I quickly smoked my cigarette and came back to the room to lay with Kagome.

We took a short nap, and when I woke up Kagome was gone. I leaned my head up and looked around the room. Empty.

"Where'd she go?"

I got out of bed and decided to search around the house for her.

I found her in the sunroom with Kaiya. "There you are." I said walking in.

She looked away from the baby. "I thought I'd spend some time with her."

I walked up to them. "Let me hold her."

"Okay. You can feed her if you want. I'll just grab her milk from the kitchen."

She handed me the baby and left the room.

I looked down at the bundle in my arms. "Hey beautiful."

She reached for my face, cooing.

"Are you hungry yet? It's almost time to feed you."

I rocked her and walked around the room until Kagome came back with the bottle.

"Here you go." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said and I took a seat to feed the baby.

Kagome sat next to me and watched me as I fed Kaiya. "Rin texted me earlier."

"What'd she say?"

"She and Sesshomaru are going to be joining us all for dinner tonight."

"That's cool. I haven't seen Tomaru in a while."

"I know." She nodded. "I'm glad the babies are so close in age too. It'll be like me and Miroku."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Later that night everyone was in the dining room. Well except my dad. The whole family was getting along but for some reason halfway into dinner, my mom stood up.

"I'm sorry everyone. I need to excuse myself."

That's weird. "Are you okay mom?"

She waved me off. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Just a migraine. I think I'll go lay down."

Sesshomaru spoke. "Let us know if you need anything."

She nodded. "Thank you, I will." Then she left the room.

I scrunched my face. "That's never happened before."

"I'm sure she's upset about your father leaving again." Rin said. "I know I always get a little depressed when Sesshomaru leaves."

"Still." I said.

We all finished eating and then hung out in the family room for a bit so the girls could play with the babies. Then Sesshomaru, Rin, and Tomaru left.

"Kagome," I looked at my watch, "I'm gonna go check on my mom. Put Kaiya to bed, and maybe I can join you tonight?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I got up and went to my mom's room, knocking on the door. "Mom."

"Come in."

I entered the room and went up to the bed where my mom was laying. "Are you feeling better?"

She smiled at me. "A little bit. I took some medicine, so hopefully that will help."

"Alright. Well if you need anything, anything at all just let me know okay?"

"I will."

"Goodnight." I kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Goodnight love."

I left her and went to Kagome's room. When I went there she was on her laptop. I sat next to her on the bed and looked at the screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm studying about birth control."

"Why?"

She laughed. "So I can't get pregnant. Duh."

So what? "Who cares? We're married anyways."

"Well excuse me for trying to protect myself."

I smirked. "Protect yourself? From what, my dick?"

She rolled her eyes. "I never imagined you as the type to want a lot of kids."

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was your reaction to when I told you about being pregnant the first time."

"Oh yeah. I could see why you'd think that."

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Well," I scooted closer to her, "now that I've had my change of heart, let's make another one."

Kagome shoved me away. "Let's not."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well fine. Then can we at least lay together and go to sleep?"

"Sure." She closed the laptop and turned of her light. By the time she crawled back into bed I was already getting naked under the covers.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Inuyasha!" She tried to turn around. "Are you naked?"

"Shh." I kissed her neck and my hands found their way into her pajama pants.

Within seconds she moaned.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Not anymore.

She giggled. "You are so wrong." Then she turned around to face me and helped me get her bottoms down.

* * *

AN: Okay well that was chapter 23. Let me know what you think. This isn't even the beginning.


	24. Answers

AN: Wow, it's been a whole year since I updated! A lot of things have changed over the year. I've got a new boyfriend, and then left him for an old boyfriend, then another new boyfriend. I've been to a rehab/psych center for alcoholism and depression/anxiety issues. Move from one city to another. Changed jobs three different times. A lot has been going on. I would like to apologize for those who have been waiting all this time for an update. I understand how frustrating it is to want to know what's going to happen next and never see the next chapter. I'm sorry.

* * *

I hope that a lot of people are still reading and that this was worth the wait…

Today is a very big day for me. First off, Kaiya is three months old now; damn I still remember when she was born. But also, today is the day I graduate high school. Finally! I don't know how the hell I made it through but I did. Not at the top of my class, not anywhere near it… but at least I made it.

I smiled at myself in the mirror while putting on my clip on tie. Kagome walked in the room with the baby.

"Daddy looks nice today," she cooed, "Don't you agree, Kaiya?"

I smiled and looked at her. "You look good too."

"Thanks." She was wearing a pretty white sundress and some flats. "Our caps and gowns are in the car, and we're all ready to go."

I sprayed some cologne on quickly before nodding. "Alright let's go. My mom said everyone will meet us there."

We went to the garage and got in the car; Kagome bucked the baby and sat down. "Okay, ready."

As we drove I looked over at Kagome who was biting her bottom lip and looking out the window.

"Nervous?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah."

When we made it to the school, we gave Kaiya to my mom and left to group with the other students. I found Miroku talking to Koga.

"What's up?" I laughed as I walked up to them.

"Yash," Koga said. "I can't believe it."

"I know. We made it, man." I put my arms around their shoulders.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome yelled over as she walked to our seats.

I looked at my guys. I can't believe how much drama I've gone through this last year. Craziest senior year ever. "Next time we talk, I'll be a high school graduate."

* * *

The ceremony was long and boring, but I was really proud of Kagome and myself. After it was over we all took pictures for a good half hour.

"Inuyasha." Kagome kissed me, as we walked back to the parking lot. "I'm so proud of you."

I smirked. "I'm proud of you too."

"Alright you two," my mom cut in, "I'm watching the baby for the night and you guys can go out and celebrate."

"Great," I kissed my mom and Kaiya. Then I grabbed Kagome's hand and headed to my car.

"Just stay out of trouble!"

"We will!" I yelled back. Then Kagome and I got in the car.

"So," she looked at me. "Now what?"

I smiled. "Now, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Oh really?" she grinned. "That sounds nice."

"And when we get home…" I laughed, "Graduation sex."

She had a small smirk on her face. "Graduation sex? I didn't know that was a thing."

I grinned, turning away. "Eh, it is now."

Then I turned on the ignition and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

A few weeks passed by and I feel like things are really going good in my life. Kagome and I have been enjoying our summer vacation and everything with Kaiya is going well. I've even cut down on smoking cigarettes. The only thing is that my mom has been acting really strange. Well she's not exactly acting strange, but she has been getting a lot of headaches lately. I don't understand why, it's probably just stress. I mean, my dad has been gone a lot more than usual.

Kagome, Rin, and my mom are going to go shopping today since dad is coming home soon. I guess he closed out some deal and wants to celebrate when he gets back. Except they wanted a girls day, so I get to babysit. Great. It's fine, now I don't have to follow them around carrying all the bags. I'd rather sit here and play video games while Kaiya sleeps.

"Inuyasha." Kagome came into the room with the baby. "Here, take her. We are all leaving now."

"Okay."

"She just woke up from a nap not too long ago." Kagome kissed the baby on her forehead before walking away.

"Alright." Well maybe she will fall back asleep.

I told Kagome goodbye and took Kaiya to our game room. Out of nowhere she started screaming.

I sighed. "What's wrong?"

She obviously ignored me and continued to cry. First thing I did was sniff by her butt. Nothing. I peeked inside the diaper. Nothing.

"Are you hungry?" I carried her to the kitchen and went to the fridge where her bottle was. Then I grabbed it and put it in her mouth.

I was expecting her to stop crying and start sucking but no; she just moved her head and kept screaming.

"Kaiya," I put the bottle down and held her to my face. "Be quiet."

She only stared at me as she continued to cry.

Shaking my head I went back to the game room to put her in her play pen. Maybe she was just tired. That's why she was crying worse. I've been keeping her awake instead of putting her to bed.

When I entered the room I laid her down in her spot and expected the cries to die down, but a couple minutes passed and the only changes where that I was getting a headache.

What the fuck am I supposed to do?

I turned off the lights, my system, and the TV. Maybe it wasn't dark or quiet enough. I mean, usually that's not an issue but who knows?

Some time passed and she was still going at it.

I walked over to my crying child and glared at her. "Listen Kaiya, you need to be quiet. I'm serious. I don't know what else you want me to do so please just shush."

More crying.

"Seriously kid, daddy hasn't smoked weed in a very long time and you're really testing my limits."

Crying.

I groaned and held my face in my hands. "You sure have a set of lungs don't you?"

Eventually Kaiya wore herself out and fell asleep. I got about an hour of peace and quiet before the girls came home.

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled walking into the room.

"That was fast." I raised a brow. They were only gone for a couple hours, if that.

"I know." She sat down next to me on the couch, making her way into my arms. "Your mom had a really bad migraine…"

"Again?" I sighed.

"Yeah." she said frowning. "She wanted to keep shopping but I told her to just call it a day."

"I hope nothing's wrong." My mom has a headache almost every day.

"I don't know Yash. I'm sure it's okay. Once your dad gets home everything will be back to normal."

"Hm." Yeah, I hope so. Kagome still hasn't gotten in her head that normal is when he's gone. At least for me it is. I love my dad. He is a great person. He loves his family and is a great business man. But he was never really around for me. I prefer when he's not here, that's normal.

"So." She leaned her head on my chest. "How was Kaiya?"

I shook my head. "Worst ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome," I looked her in the eye, "she would not shut the fuck up."

"Inuyasha!" She pulled away from me.

Shit. "No, don't get mad." I didn't mean it like that. "I'm just saying, no matter what I did she wouldn't stop screaming."

"Did you check her diaper?"

"Of course." What does she think I am, retarded?

"Did you try feeding her?"

"Yes." Wow, she really does think I'm retarded. "I'm not dumb Kagome."

"Well," Kagome looked over at the baby and smirked, "maybe she wanted her binky. Did you give it to her?"

"Yeah." Fuck, I didn't. "Okay no." I stood up and shook my arms. "Shit, all that over a fucking binky?"

Kagome laughed. "You're cute. All she wanted was her binky."

I glared at my wife. "Well why wasn't it in her mouth when you gave her to me?"

"I had them all in the dish washer." Kagome shrugged. "I didn't think I'd actually have to tell you about a binky, Inuyasha." Kagome started laughing.

I just glared at her. Now I feel like a fucking idiot.

* * *

My dad finally came home later in the week. Kagome and I were with the baby in the kitchen when we saw him.

"I'm back." He smiled as he walked in.

"Hey dad." I turned away from my phone to speak. "Glad you're back."

"It is good to see you." He turned to Kagome and Kaiya.

"How are my family's newest additions?" He walked over with his arms out.

Kagome handed him the baby. "We are doing good. She is just getting bigger every day."

Before my dad could respond Kaiya was squirming and crying. He handed her back to Kagome and she calmed down. My dad laughed, looking at me and then he said, "She reminds me of you, Inuyasha. You rarely let me hold you without throwing a fit."

I rolled my eyes. "Well obviously Kaiya, like me, can't recognize someone who's never there."

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped.

My father glared at me. "Watch your mouth, boy."

I smirked. "I'm just joking Dad." Not really. I love you, but you are kind of a stranger.

He gave me a quick nod. "Your mother?"

"She's taking a nap."

My father smiled at the girls before leaving the kitchen.

When he was gone Kagome turned to me, glaring. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" I smirked.

"You just ruined what could have been a really nice family moment." She paced the floor, her cheeks flushed.

I bit my lip and walked up to her, taking hold of her hips. "I love how you look when you get angry. It reminds me of how you look when I fuck you." I tightened my grip on her hips, squeezing them quickly before hurrying out of the room.

"Ugh, Inuyasha!"

Later that night the whole family sat down at the table for dinner. Sesshomaru and Rin were also there with Tomaru.

Rin was her usual chatty self. "It's so nice to finally have you back, isn't that right Sesshomaru?"

My brother nodded his head. "It is." Ha he's so whipped.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked over at me. Before dinner she bitched at me some more about what I said to my dad in the Kitchen.

I sighed. "I agree." I looked over at Kagome who gave me a mean look. "And I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it." Great, am I whipped too?

"Thank you." My father answered. "It is a gift that we can all be here with each other today."

Pretty much everyone at the table nodded to that and continued to eat. The occasional noise from the babies stood out.

After most of the course was done my mom spoke up.

"I can't wait any longer." She frowned. "I would just like to let you all know that tomorrow morning I have an appointment to get an MRI."

A what? I just stared blankly. What the hell is that?

My mom smiled at me. "If you are wondering, that's like getting an X-ray, but for my brain."

Kagome was the first to speak. "Is something wrong?"

Yeah, why would she need that for?

"Well I don't know yet."

The room was quiet; we waited for her to continue.

"It is probably nothing. I just have been having such bad migraines lately, horrible." She sighed. "I waited for your father to come home so I could ask his opinion." She looked down.

My father was the one to speak. "Yes, and I decided it is best to figure out what is going on with your mother so we can fix the problem before it gets any worse."

Rin paled a bit at first but was regaining her color. "So you're saying that this is just to make sure nothing is wrong, right?"

My mother nodded. "Correct Rin. We shouldn't be worried."

The rest of the time was quiet. Everyone in deep thought. I looked at my daughter. She was smiling at Kagome. When did life become so stressful?

After I finished eating I excused myself from the table. "Kagome, I'll take Kaiya for you."

She agreed and I bounced her as we walked to my room. I went over to the bed and lied down on my back, holding her on my chest.

"Oh Kaiya."

She lifted her head towards the sound of my voice and giggled.

I let out a breath. "I love you."

She didn't say it back, obviously. Instead she just looked all over my face. Then she reached for my lips.

I smiled. She is so fucking cute.

We stayed there. Just laying together and her trying to grab my face. Great father daughter bonding time until I heard a popping noise.

A couple seconds later the smell came.

I sat up, holding her away. "Ewe!" I looked over at her. "Was that a fart or did you just shit?"

I pulled her close and lifted up the back of her diaper to find my answer.

"Ugh, Kaiya, you shit." I scrunched up my nose at the smell. "Time to find your mom."

I put the baby down next to me and grabbed my cell out of my pocket. Then I went to my messages to text Kagome.

_Come to my room ASAP _

Send.

I locked the screen and stood up to unlock my door.

"Don't worry, mommy will be here soon."

Just as I hoped, Kagome was speed walking over as I opened my door.

"Inuyasha!" she looks flustered. "You texted me, is everything okay?"

"No," I shook my head, "your daughter took a huge, nasty shit."

She stopped in her tracks and glared. "You sent me a text message and made me hurry up here because Kaiya pooped?"

"Mhmm."

"You jerk! I thought it was an emergency!" She had her hands in fists at her waist.

"I never said it was an emergency."

"Whatever." She let out a breath. "Change her diaper."

I don't want to. "You do it Kagome, you're her mom."

"And you're her dad."

"Come on Kagome I don't want to."

She stepped back. "What, you think I do?"

"I know you don't" I just don't want to even more. This should work… "It's just," I pouted, "you do it so much better than me. I think Kaiya likes it better when you do it."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but watch me so you can see exactly how I do it for next time."

She walked past me and into the bedroom. I followed behind smiling. I knew it would work.

* * *

A few days later my dad called everyone into the family room. When Kagome and I walked in, I saw Sesshomaru and Rin there as well.

My parents were sitting on a couch and my mom didn't look up from her hands.

I got this bad feeling crawling up my spine. "Mom?"

She just shook her head, her shoulders shaking. She was crying! "Mom!" I ran over to her and got on my knees. She turned her head away from me.

What the fuck? I looked at my dad. "Dad?"

Something isn't right. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. "Inuyasha," he looked upset, "you should sit down next to Kagome."

I looked behind me and saw Kagome sitting on the loveseat. She looked nervous. Whatever this is, I want her next to me. I did as my father said and moved to sit behind her.

"I don't know how to say this, and it pains me deeply to do so." Dad wrapped an arm around mom. "Izayoi," he paused, "your mother…"

I'd never seen my dad unable to speak. I feel like I'm gonna pass out. What the fuck is wrong?

My mom finally looked up, her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were red and tear stained. "You guys, I have cancer."

* * *

AN: Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of What You Do. Please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you liked it! I promise I won't take as long for the next chapter as I did for this one. The next chapter is almost complete, like 90%. So if I get a lot of reviews it might even be up within the week. You know what to do ;)


	25. All Doped Up

AN: Hey everyone so here is our next installment of What You Do. I'm pretty sure you guys will be really suprised at what happens. So I won't bother you I'll just let you read.

* * *

I felt my heart stop beating in my chest. I felt like I got punched in the gut, I wanted to throw up. My mother continued to talk but I barely heard her. Kagome's voice next to me woke me out of my trance.

"Will they be able to remove it?" That's right. They can remove it! She can get surgery, or that chemo radiation shit. I looked up at my mom. Please say they can get rid of it.

"We don't know for sure. I don't know whats more frightening, having tumors in my head or dealing with the treatment that may or may not work."

Again, another punch in the gut. My mom has cancer in her brain. My mother has cancer.

I stood up without saying a word and walked out of the room. I felt the tears burn my eyes. I don't want to cry. I'm not going to cry, I'm not a bitch. But fuck, my mom might die.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my car keys. I left my phone on my bed, I don't want anyone calling me, texting me, nothing. I want to be alone. I need space. I need to get away. I need to go far away, I just can't deal with this right now.

I walked to my car and got in, turning the key and leaving the garage down to the street. Once I reached the end of my driveway I stopped.

Right or left? Which way should I go? I don't even know where I'm going.

Left. I turned left, because nothing in my life is ever right. I drove in a daze. My mind was blank. Iwasnt thinking about my mom, I wasn't thinking about the road, I wasn't thinking about anything.

Where am I going? Where am I even taking myself? I let my subconscious take over and all I felt was pain and anger. I need some relief.

I guess my brain new that all along. The car was already off and my full gas tank now empty. How long have I been driving for? I woke up out of my daze and was parked in front of Naraku's house. If there was one place where I can find some relief its Naraku's.

That's what I need. I need some drugs. Fuck a cigarette, nicotine isn't going to do shit to calm me down.

I got out of my car and closed the door, as I walked through his yard he opened the front door.

"Yash, you've been sitting in your car for a half an hour! I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer. What's up friend?"

I didn't answer. I can't even remember how to talk right now, and my throat feels hoarse. I got up to his porch and his eyes widened when I stepped into the light.

"Woah, man." He put his hand on my arm. "No offense, but you look like shit." He smirked. "What the fuck are you on?"

Typical of him to think that. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not on anything."

"Oh," he led me into the house, "well I'll grab you a beer." He walked into the kitchen. " So, what brings you over?"

I stayed quiet until I sat at the kitchen table. Naraku handed me the beer bottle and sat next to me.

He looked concerned. "What's wrong Yash?"

I took a sip of my drink and found the strength to get my voice working. "My mom."

He just stared and I stayed quiet. "What about your mom?"

I sighed, holding my face in my hands. "She's sick man." I held back the tears. I was not gonna cry. Especially not in front of Naraku. I've never even cried in front of Miroku.

"I'm sorry Yash." I felt him pat me on the back.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, me too." I tried to regain my composure. "My bad for coming over like this. I don't know what got into me."

He shook his head. "No way man its fine. You know you're welcome any time."

"Naraku," I took a gulp of my beer, "I need to buy some weed. Some good shit. I wanna smoke and pass out."

He smirked. "Damn, I don't have any weed right now."

I frowned. "Oh."

"I got something else..."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not snorting coke again. Last time I did that didn't end well."

He laughed. "Alright that was my bad, I will admit. But I thought you could handle it. I did that much my first time and was fine." He reached over to the fridge and opened it to grab me another beer.

"Good for you." I glared. He handed me my second bottle and I nodded my thanks. I haven't drank in forever. I was eager for more. "Thank you."

"Listen," he looked me deep in the eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not recommending anything. But if you ever get to that point where shit sucks so bad you don't want to feel anymore, just know I got something to fix that."

I kept his gaze, interested. I mean, isn't that exactly the point I'm at?

"This shit is highly addictive, and if you can't handle it you could fuck your life up really bad."

Weird. "Then why the fuck would anyone want it in the first place."

"Yash, when you are high on this stuff, nothing in the world matters."

"Like when I smoke weed?"

"Hell no." He shook his head. "It makes a marijuana high seem like nothing. And to be honest, I don't know what exactly is up with your mom, but I don't think a blunt is gonna do shit to take it off of your mind."

"Yeah, you've got a point."

He smiled. "I just started using this shit. I was gonna save it for later, but you need it more than I do. Offer is on the table. I don't have any bud, so you can leave here with either an alcohol buzz that will go away in a half hour or leave here feeling better than you have ever felt in your life."

"Shit, when you put it that way how can I say no?" I need this devastated feeling to go away and I don't care how.

"Alright," he nodded, "Come up to my room with me."

Naraku stood up and I followed him up the stairs to his bedroom.

He went straight over to his closet. "Lock the door behind you."

I did as told and sat on his bed. He brought out a small box and emptied some of the contents on the bed. A lighter, an aluminum foil square, a toilet paper tube, and a small bag of something brown.

"Naraku." I looked at the drug. "What the fuck is this shit?"

"Dope."

"You mean heroin?"

"Yeah man."

Wow. I exhaled loudly. "You do this now?"

He nodded as he handed me the foil.

"Yeah, its not like I'm shooting up or anything. Why? Are you gonna back out on me?"

I shook my head. "No." I can't be sober right now, if this is all there is I have to do it. I just cant handle being sober. This shit with my mom is too much for me.

"Good." He smiled. " Now hold this very carefully and light the flame underneath it. I'm gonna smoke and when I signal my hand take the flame away. Okay?"

I grabbed the lighter. "Got it."

Naraku took his turns and we started it all over except this time we switched places.

"There is a lot less here for you. Inhale as long as you can."

I followed his instructions and took my hit.

Then we put everything away and went back downstairs to his living room.

"I'm gonna turn the tv on," he said, "I ordered the UFC fights on payperview recently." He also turned on his stereo and played some really loud dub step.

I nodded, already feeling the calming effects of the heroin. I felt so good. Didn't something bad happen today? Oh yeah, my mom is sick, possibly dying. Shit I feel really good right now.

I stared at the television, not really watching, in my own little world. A happy world. Fuck this is really nice right now. I feel like every happy chemical in my body is being released all at the same time. I wish I could feel like this forever.

Eventually my body started feeling heavy. More to myself probably, I mumbled, "Damn Naraku, I feel like I could just melt into your couch." At some point I realized that it was dark, but that was because I must have closed my eyes.

I stayed that way, on Naraku's amazingly comfortable couch for probably a long time, though it felt like minutes. I don't know if I was asleep or not. I couldn't have been asleep because I was awake but I feel like I'm falling back and forth. I'm so tired. I don't want to sleep. I want to stay awake and keep feeling good.

"How are you feeling Yash?"

My head shot up and my eyes were wide open. I smiled. "Oh man, I am feeling." Mm, did he just ask me something? It's okay, it doesn't matter.

"You keep nodding off on me."

I lifted my head and looked up at him. I don't remember looking down but I guess I was. He was holding a tablet in his hands. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Playing online poker."

"Awh, I wanna play." I leaned closer to watch the screen.

"Well you could if you had your phone."

I nodded. "Good idea."

He looked at me and started laughing. "Whatever man."

I'm not interested in his game anymore. "Naraku."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." The good feeling started to go away. I was getting neausous.

He frowned. "If you do, make sure you puke in the bathroom."

I sighed. The heavenly feeling was slowly leaving my body. "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." He pulled his cell from his pocket and unlocked it, handing it to me.

"I'm gonna call Kagome to pick me up. I cant drive home like this."

He nodded. "Don't tell her what you did."

"Fuck, I know that."

I slowly touched her number into the screen and pressed the call button. After 4 rings she picked up.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Kagome, it's me."

That woke her up. "Inuyasha! Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea what time it is? Why didn't you take your phone with you? What are you," I cut her off.

"Can you come pick me up?"

She paused. "What's wrong with you car?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you need me to get you?"

Oh my god Kagome, shut up with the questions. "Can you pick me up or not?"

I heard her sigh. "I guess. Yeah. So where are you?"

"I'm at Naraku's house."

"OH! That's why you can't drive. Well that's a little more responsible than the old you. Why are you at Naraku's house, Inuyasha? Everytime you go over there you're just getting into trouble. You aren't supposed to be doing anything bad!"

I really don't feel like talking. Especially if I'm gonna get bitched at. "So, when are you gonna be here?"

"Wow." Now she sounds pissed. "I don't know Inuyasha. I have to take Kaiya with me because I'm not waking your parents up to watch her."

Now I feel guilty. "No, Kagome don't take the baby. I don't want to wake her up."

"Yeah, neither do I. I didn't want to wake up either actually. I'll be there within an hour. You are so gonna get it."

"Yes dear." I said sarcastically into the phone. I hung up after that. Then I handed Naraku his phone.

He lauged as he took it from me. "I didn't know she could be such a bitch."

I shook my head. "She's just really pissed off. Hey Naraku," he raised an eyebrow, "do you think I could do that again real quick before she gets here?"

He stretched his arms above his head. "I don't see why not. But its gonna cost you, that shit is expensive I can't just give it all to you for free."

I pulled my wallet out of my pants. "How much?"

* * *

AN: Well I'm sure you weren't expecting him to go this far. Review or the next chapter will collect dust ;) I'm kidding. The previous update already did that, but please review because I know there is a lot of favorites and whatnots, I review for all my favorite stories on here.


	26. When a Hobby Becomes a Habit

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope that I am doing a good job portraying Inuyasha with his problem. I never did heroin before but my boyfriend is a recovering addict. He even relapsed and I found him hours after he should have died. It really affected me and gave me more motivation to write. I think writing this helps me to understand him more as well. Anyways I hope you all are enjoying my story. Here is our next chapter..

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome opened the front door to my house and was shocked to see me. "Where the hell have you been?"

I walked in slowly. "Don't worry about it. Where's Kaiya?" I looked around to see if she was near. "I feel like I haven't seen her in forever."

My only answer was a glare. "That's because you've been gone almost a whole week." She crossed her arms. "What is going on with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kagome, stop bothering me. Where is Kaiya?"

I heard a sharp exhale. "She is with your mother," I started walking towards my mom's room, where I knew I would find her. "Who by the way, isn't doing that well as it is. We don't need you disappearing for days at a time!"

I just ignored her. I had a really bad headache and I wasn't in the mood for it.

I made it to my mom's room and knocked gently on the door. After I heard her answer I let myself in.

"Hey mom." I smiled and walked over to the bed she was sitting in. The TV was on and my daughter was lying next to her.

"Inuyasha." She looked at me. "I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry." I kissed her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better now."

"That's good."

"My son," She reached out to me and grabbed my chin facing me towards her, "What are you doing?"

I just looked at her, confused.

She sighed. "You have been gone for a whole week. Your phone was off and nobody could get a hold of you."

"I just needed some space mom." I reached over her and grabbed the sleeping baby.

"That's not all Inuyasha." She shook her head. "You didn't sign up for any college classes, you are constantly leaving Kagome and the baby here, and your father was just telling me that he had to cancel some of your cards because you've been getting a lot of money out of the ATMs. What are you doing with yourself?"

"Please stop." I don't want to get into this with her. "Can't you just be happy that I'm here?"

She frowned. "No, because I am your mother and I know that something is wrong with you."

I didn't say anything back. I really don't want to have this conversation.

"Inuyasha, I am sick. I do not know how much longer I will exist. Don't let me leave with such turmoil going on."

"Mom, seriously. Nothing is wrong."

"Fine." She shook her head. "Well why don't you go spend some time with your wife? She has been stressed about school, me, and you."

"Yes mother." I got up and carefully carried the baby out of the room. Instead of going to see Kagome I just went to my bedroom. Once I was there I just cuddled my girl.

I kissed her all over her face and whispered how much I love her.

Soon I heard a giggle. I saw a pair of blue eyes looking right at me and a toothless smile.

"Hi Kaiya."

I positioned her to stand up on my legs as I held her by the ribs.

"I missed you so much!" I gave her more kisses, she laughed more. One of the most beautiful sounds there are. I guess I got her a little more excited than I should have. I felt her diaper, it was wet. "Awh, no." I looked at her. "It's okay. I still love you."

I picked her up and carried her over to the nursery. Soon enough we were at the changing table and I was getting her all cleaned up. I changed her as fast as I could, if she started to cry I know Kagome would be here in a heartbeat. I just want some father daughter time.

I never get what I want though.

"I'm surprised you didn't call me over." Kagome walked up and brushed her hand against the baby's head.

"Well I just wanted to spend some time with her."

She shrugged and picked the baby off the changing table. "I don't know if I even want you around her anymore."

I was taken back. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome put Kaiya in a playpen and turned on the TV. Some cartoon was on. She turned towards me. "What are you on?"

"Excuse me?" The fuck is this shit?

"You heard me," she walked up to me and pointed her finger into my chest. "I know you're on something Inuyasha. What is it?"

"Now," I grabbed her wrist and moved her arm away from me. "Just what the fuck makes you think I'm on anything?"

She snatched her hand away. "I'm not stupid Yash. I've been hearing things…"

Oh so that's what this is about. Gossip. "Who the fuck have you been talking to Kagome? Who is it that you're so quick to believe?"

"Oh I don't know," she glared, "how about Miroku? My cousin, your ex best friend!"

"Ex best friend?" What?

She crossed her arms and turned away. "Yeah, you guys haven't hung out in months. He's not just sitting at home waiting for you to call him."

"Is that was this is about?" I laughed. "Miroku is upset that we haven't chilled?"

"No!" she marched up to me, "It's about me hearing that Naraku is into some bad things and you have been with him all the time."

"So now I can't hang out with Naraku anymore? You want to control who I'm friends with?" This bitch. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

My head turned to the right, and then I felt the sting on my cheek. "I think I'm your wife! The mother of your child you insensitive prick!"

Instantly I grabbed her by her arms, squeezing them and bringing her close to my face. I spoke slowly. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again."

"Fuck you." She ripped herself away from me. "You're on something and I know it!" She started crying. "You leave for days at a time and come back looking like shit. When you're gone who takes care o your daughter? Me!"

I put my hand on my forehead. "Kagome just shut the fuck up-"

"Who are you?" she picked the baby up and started to leave the room. "You aren't the guy I fell for. You're back to your old self, but worse."

Well that hurt my feelings.

I followed her out of the room and towards her bedroom. She closed and locked the door before I could get in. I knocked. "Kagome." No answer. "Kagome!"

"Go away. Just stay away from me and my daughter."

My blood started to boil. "She's my daughter too. And don't fucking act like this, Kagome. This is _my_ parent's house. I do whatever the fuck I want here."

"Fuck you!"

God she is being a bitch. "Be glad I don't break this fucking door down right now." I punched the wood with my fist.

Instead of hearing a response from Kagome I heard Kaiya start to cry. Fuck! I just made her fucking cry! Dammit! I stormed off and went over to my room. I pulled out my laptop to check all the accounts I could get money out of. I know my dad didn't cut me off completely.

After a few minutes I realized that he did. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It's one in the morning where he's at. Fuck. I need money. Now!

I got an idea and went over to my dresser. I had some gold chains and expensive watches I could pawn for some cash. That's a great idea.

I grabbed all my necklaces and shoved them into my pockets. Then I took some of my watches, only leaving my few favorites. I left my room and pointed the middle finger towards Kagome's room. Then I went to see my mom.

I knocked first and then let myself in. "Hey mom."

She frowned. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard yelling."

"No." I shook my head. "Everything is fine."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving." I wanted to give her a hug before I left.

"You're leaving already?" she grabbed my hand. "But you just came back."

"I know, I'm sorry." I do feel a little sorry. "I just have to go meet some people before it gets too late."

She sighed. "Well are you at least coming back tonight?"

"I might."

"Inuyasha." She looked away.

Now I feel guilty. "I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

She nodded.

I left the house and sped to the nearest pawn shop I knew of. I didn't get as much money as I wanted but it was enough to get high off of.

With cash in hand I drove over to Naraku's sending him a message that I'm on my way. As I pulled into his driveway I noticed that his parents were home.

I knocked on the door and his mom answered. She smiled when she saw me. "Inuyasha! Hello, Naraku told me to send you to his room."

"Thank you." I smiled, walked in, and hurried up the stairs. I didn't want her to start talking to me. I went to Naraku's door and knocked twice before he let me in.

"Yash." He nodded towards me.

I came in, closing and locking the door behind me. I handed him all of my money. He took it and went over to his little drug box. I sat on the bed and daydreamed about how good it would feel when I get high again. He brought me out of my daze with his hand on my shoulder. No words were spoken about the deal, just in case his parents might hear.

I held the bag in my hand, it looked like it would be enough to last me a whole week. "Thanks," was all I said before opening the bag. I planned on using a little just before I left. There is no way I'm waiting any longer to have it.

* * *

I was very good and stuck to my plan of making my junk last me a whole week. It was a shitty week though. Kagome has been getting on my last nerve. Every day we argue about something. I'm so sick of hearing her. I've been avoiding everyone in my family just so I don't have to hear the questions. It's really annoying. They all need to mind their own business.

I felt the itch to use again and went to my stash. To my horror I was completely out. "Fuck!" I ran over to my nightstand where my phone was charging. Naraku's phone rang a few times before going to voicemail.

"Shit." I said. "Pick up."

I called him a few more times before I realized that he wasn't going to answer. "Oh no." I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"What am I going to do?"

I called him a few more times and he finally picked up.

"Yash, what's going on?"

I sighed with relief. "Dude, why haven't you answered your phone? I was about to freak out!"

"I'm out of town with Kagura."

My heart stopped.

"Hello?"

I shook my head. "What? How are you out of town? I need something."

"I'm sorry man. I won't be back till next Sunday."

"Next Sunday?" I panicked. "Naraku I can't wait that long!"

"Calm down. Just call my cousin Onigumo."

The hunger inside of me was going wild. "Will he have any?"

"I'll text him and tell him to get some. Just give him till tomorrow. Then he should have it. Okay?"

Tomorrow? "No, it's not okay. I need it now."

"Yash, chill out. Your just gonna have to wait till tomorrow." He hung up on me and I held my head down.

I don't want to wait till tomorrow! I need it now. Before I knew it my face was wet with my tears. I sat in the fetal position on my bed and just continued to cry.

* * *

AN: You know what to do! Let me know what you think. More reviews=faster update.


	27. Goodbye

AN: Hey everyone. I had this chapter already done for a couple days but I held it back. I try not to be a bitch about reviewing but its not cool when I do the math and only get 1 review out of 40+ hits. Or if I have over 80 favorites and almost none of them review. I spend a lot of time to write this and I think leaving a review is just a polite thing to do. I review every story I read. Because its my way to show the author that I appreciate them taking the time to update, especially if I really like the story. End of rant. Thank you to those who did review. It motivated me to write this out and get started on the next chapters already.

* * *

My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I am an addict. I am 19 years old; my birthday was a few days ago. I have a wife and a 10 month old. They mean a lot to me but not as much as getting high does. They might know that, seeing as Kagome is never home anymore. Neither am I really, but when I am here, she isn't. We never really talk unless she has something to complain about. I haven't seen my daughter in days, just to avoid Kagome. Spring semester for college is starting in a few weeks. Kagome will be going, but I won't. I avoided signing up again. I don't want to go to school. I just want to get messed up.

I have a morning ritual, which consists of waking up, taking a quick shower, and shooting up. I was introduced to the needle a couple months ago. Ever since then, it's been my only way to do dope. I love watching my blood fill the chamber when I hit the vein. There is no better excitement than that. Just knowing that I'm about to feel amazing in a moment. It's like riding a roller coaster; you are going up that fist hill as you get everything ready, then when you hit the vein it's like that slow entry over the top leading you to the best part, the ride. I live for that.

Then I usually just hang out in my room, or go downstairs and play videogames. Sometimes I fall asleep till the next day. It makes time fly.

Time flew by very fast recently. Today I am going to attend my mom's funeral. I don't want to go. I don't want to see her. I'm going to try not to use today. For her. I know she wouldn't want me using at all. That isn't an option though, but for today I will try and respect her wishes. Besides, I've been pawning things from around the house lately. I don't want to know what my dad would do if he found out exactly why.

He is such an idiot. Especially for being so smart. Yeah, he knows there is something up with me but he's clueless as to what. I think. It sure is easy to get away with anything in this household. I don't even hide my shit in the closet anymore. It's in the nightstand right next to my bed. I know if someone were to look around my room they would find it easily, but nobody would look anyways.

I'm sure everyone is wondering if I've noticed the person I have become. The answer is yes, I have. It isn't a good place for me. Every day I hate myself more and more. But that only makes me need the drugs more and more. I could never be sober, knowing the shit I've done, and put my family through. Well, my mother, wife and daughter at least.

Today is going to be the first time I see my brother Sesshomaru in a couple months. I avoid him like the plague. My father is never home, he is easy to stay away from. Sesshomaru on the other hand was constantly bringing Rin and Tomaru over to see our mom. I had to sneak out every time he pulled in the driveway.

I really don't want to see him, Mr. Perfect. He is the first born. He is smarter than me and would never be in the position I am in; he wouldn't become an addict. He wouldn't have even tried heroin. But I did try it, and now I can never stop doing it.

If going through withdrawals wasn't bad enough, just the thought of never getting the high again terrifies me. I think I'd rather die than have to go without my true love. Nothing makes me feel better than getting high. My life is miserable when I'm not, but as soon as she's back in my life everything bad is out of mind. All I know is the good feeling.

I looked at the only watch I had left. I'm surprised I haven't sold it yet. I need to be at the funeral home in an hour.

I took a quick shower and started to get dressed when I heard my phone buzzing. It was a text from Kagome. Lately she's been doing this in order to avoid seeing me. That's fine though, because I don't want her to see me like this anyways.

The message read that she was leaving in her own car. She must have talked my dad into buying her one when we started to fall out. I know she didn't get it by herself.

I put the phone in my pocket and finished getting dressed. I try to look my best and put on black slacks, and a long sleeve button up shirt. It was formal and covered my arms. Then after putting on my shoes I grabbed my car keys and went into the garage to get my car.

I drove to the funeral home in silence. The only thoughts going through my head were how I needed to use and me trying my best to silence that voice.

"For mom." I whispered. I can't do it today. Today is her day and I won't do it.

Once I was in the parking lot I lit a cigarette. If I couldn't get high, a little nicotine might do me some good. I smoked one more before deciding it was time to get out of the car.

I walked into the building with my head down. I didn't want anyone to notice me. Yeah I'll obviously stand out with my hair color the way it is but I don't know, maybe they'll all get the hint and stay away.

I was the last of my immediate family to get there, as everyone was sitting in the front. Rin was crying into a tissue while Sesshomaru held her hand and their son. He didn't look like he had been crying but he had a frown on his face. Next to Rin was Kagome. She had Kaiya in her arms and was rocking the baby, while tears streamed down her face. She always did love my mom. They were very close. My father was standing next to the casket, greeting people who were there to say their final goodbyes. He looked stressed and I know he was trying his best to hold it all in.

I didn't want to go to the casket. First off, there was a long line of people. Secondly, I didn't want to see my mom. I will at the end. I'll say my last goodbye. But if I look at her now I might just run out of here and go straight to my dealer's house. I'll use this time to prepare myself so that doesn't happen.

I sat down on the empty seat next to Kagome. My father stood vigilantly next to my mom, and my brother kept his composure to comfort Rin. I'm sure everyone knows I am the failure of my family. I followed their example to try and win a little self respect back, by rubbing my hand on Kagome's back. She looked up at me with red rimmed eyes.

"Inuyasha." She sniffled.

I leaned my forehead against hers. My eyes watered as I felt her body rock with her crying. When was the last time we were this close without fighting? I can't even remember.

Today we'd forget all of our arguments and just be there for each other. Because we were both hurting. I knew she was thinking the same.

"Here," she handed me the baby, "I'm going to go up now. I didn't want to while I held her."

I nodded while taking Kaiya into my arms. She was behaving well. She was the only thing for me to be happy about today. She was smiling, happy to see me. How innocent my daughter is. In a room where her grandmother is lying dead, and hundreds of people are crying and mourning, Kaiya is oblivious to it all. She just knows that I'm her daddy, and she loves me, and I am holding her so she is happy.

Eventually Kagome sat back down, but I continued to hold onto the baby. There were a few people giving speeches, I was not one of them. Then came the time for everyone to leave. For people who wanted to wait, like me, to say our final goodbye.

This was it, this would be the last time I'd ever see my beautiful mothers face. I gave Kagome the baby and walked up to my mother's casket. My father was there. We did not exchange words. I stared at the body. It did not look like her. Instantly I felt nauseous. I tried to hold it back. My father wrapped an arm around me.

"Inuyasha."

I nodded, signaling that I heard him. I lost my voice for the moment.

"Your mother loved you very much."

Again, I nodded.

"I hope you will do well in her memory."

"I know." I answered.

I reached forward and held onto my mother's cold, stiff arm. "I love you mom." The tears were falling down my face like two rivers. "I'm gonna miss you so much." You were the best mom I could ever ask for.

I wiped my running nose and face with a tissue and turned to my dad. He gave me a hug and I tried my best not to break down. This was so much harder than I thought it would be!

After composing myself I stood straight up and nodded towards the empty shell that was my mother. Then I hurried back to my seat. As everyone was leaving I heard a lot of apologies and condolences but I just would ignore them all.

When all the attendees were gone Kagome and Rin left with the kids, and my father and brother stood at the casket; Looking in for one last time.

I stood up and started to make my way out the door. My head was spinning. I needed a cigarette to calm me down. Of course with my horrible luck my brother came following me outside and stopped me before I could get in my car.

"Inuyasha." He hurried over to me. "We need to talk."

Do I look like I want to talk, Sesshomaru? I leaned on the vehicle and lit up a smoke. "Now isn't the best time."

He looked pissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I made a face. "Other than my mom dying? Nothing."

"Bullshit."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"I know you're doing something, Inuyasha." He sized me up. "So what is it?"

"I'm not doing anything."

He got closer. "Don't lie to me. Do you think I am stupid?"

I put up a front. "Sesshomaru, I'm not doing anything. Where is this all even coming from?"

"You want to play this game Yash?" I'm not playing any game so mind your fucking business. I wish I could say that. He continued, "Kagome has expressed her concerns to me about you. Mother did as well before she passed. You have been avoiding me for months now. And you look like shit."

Really now? "First off, Kagome doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about. I haven't been avoiding you it's just a coincidence that I'm gone when you come over. And don't tell me that I look like shit!" I'm trying so hard not to punch him in the face.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're about to lose everything if you don't clean up your act, little brother."

I've had enough of this. "Go fuck yourself Sesshomaru." I got into my car and slammed the door shut.

Most of the cars were leaving and following the hearse to the graveyard where my mom would be buried. I'm not going to torture myself with this anymore. As every car made a right out of the parking lot I turned left.

I said I wouldn't use today but damn that shit with Sesshomaru just pushed me over the edge. I couldn't deny a fix if my life depended on it.

Speeding my way to Naraku's new apartment I rang the bell for him to buzz me in. "It's Yash." I said into the speaker. Seconds later the door unlocked and I opened it. I practically ran up the stairs, hurrying to his door.

He opened it just as I made it up. "Inuyasha," he looked me over, "why so formal?"

I walked in and answered. "My mom's funeral was today."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I just nodded. I'm sick of everyone apologizing to me. Do they really think it's going to make me feel any fucking better?

I paid Naraku what money I had and got my bag of happiness. I wanted to wait till I got home to use it so I sped all the way back.

When I got back to the house nobody was there. I ran up to my room and jumped in my bed. Giddy with excitement. Finally I have something to be happy about. I pulled open the drawer to the nightstand and rummaged through it to get the things I needed.

Then I noticed a picture of my mom. I stopped what I was doing and picked it up. Inspecting it. This was from my high school graduation. She was so proud of me back then. I was doing so good with my life. Instantly I felt guilty. I probably made her last days on earth so much worse than it should have been. What kind of son am I? Now she is gone. And she's never coming back. I'll never get to hug her, or tell her that I'm sorry. Or that I love her. The depression was taking over my whole body. Oh fuck, my mom is dead. She's dead! The emotions I felt were out of control. I was so miserable. If I had a gun I'd shoot myself. I'm such a bad person. A bad son and a worse father. I hated myself so much.

I need these feeling to stop. I want to feel good. I flung the photo away and grabbed all the things I needed with a rushed fury. As fast as I possibly could I did the process, heating the water, filling the needle, watching the blood swirl before I pushed the plunger.

My arm burned as is traveled up and then finally, exactly what I needed. I felt like throwing up because it felt so damn good! Euphoria. Pure happiness. Ah yes I'm in heaven.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. You know what to do ;)


	28. Family Business

AN: I received a sufficient amount of reviews within only 48 hours of posting the last chapter. Ask and you shall receive. Here is the next installment of What You Do.

* * *

Ever since my mom died my life has been a mess. Everyone fucking hates me. Kagome usually avoids me every chance she can. When she goes to school, instead of leaving Kaiya with me, she'll take her to Sesshomaru's house to be with Rin.

My mom's death did bring a couple positive things. She left me a big sum of money and so I've been using it to get my drugs. I'm glad, because stealing things from the mansion was always risky. She apparently gave Kagome money too, and put some in an account for Kaiya. I wonder what Kagome has been spending hers on?

Today Kagome and I are supposed to meet with my dad in his study. I really am nervous about what he wants to talk about. I also saw Sesshomaru's car pull into the driveway a while ago. If it's some type of intervention I'm not having it.

I sighed before leaving my bedroom. I didn't use a lot this morning, a much smaller dose so that no one will notice.

I walked over to my dad's office and the door was slightly ajar. Inside I saw my father sitting at his desk, Sesshomaru standing beside him, and Kagome sitting in the chair in front of the desk. I pushed the door open and let myself in, walking to the chair beside Kagome.

"Inuyasha," my dad nodded at my arrival, "right on time."

I didn't say anything. Hopefully whatever this is will be over quick. On a side note, my dad looks like shit. He disappeared for a couple weeks after the funeral. Maybe he uses too! Ha. No, that's just a joke.

He didn't waste time beating around the bush and came right out with it. "I've decided to sell the mansion."

"What?" I was taken back. Well I have to say this is one of the last things I was expecting. "Why would you do that?"

He sighed. "Son, there are too many memories haunting this place. With your mother gone," he paused, "this will never be home for me again."

He was hardly here to make any memories! What the fuck? This is our fucking home. "But dad, where are we supposed to go?"

"I plan on buying a couple of condos in some of my favored countries." He smiled at Kagome. "Do not worry. I have set aside money for you to buy your own home."

Kagome and I in our own house? Well that sounds kind of nice.

"It won't be anything as big as this, just a normal house in a nice neighborhood. I've taken the liberty of picking out some suggestions, maybe you will like them, and it will make the search easier."

"So," I smiled, "You're just going to buy us a house? That's nice of you, dad."

He shook his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself Inuyasha. You are a grown man, and things have been too easy on you."

"What do you mean?" here comes the bad part. Great.

"I am only paying for half of this house. The rest of it will be up to you and Kagome." He looked at my wife as I sat there taking it in. "Kagome, if you need daycare or any help since you are in college full time you let me know. I do not want your education to suffer."

"So," I started to ask, a little pissed off, "How do you expect me to magically come up with the money for this house if I don't have a job? I feel like working in fast food isn't gonna cut it exactly. I'm not working no 50 hour weeks at some grease bin, so I can make just enough to get by."

Finally the silent brother spoke up. "Do not be disrespectful Inuyasha. Father and I will be letting you work with the company. It is time you stepped up anyways. You are 19 and have been living off of it your entire life." I saw my father nodding at his words. "I started working with Father when I was 16 years old and everything I own, I own because of myself."

"Yes," my dad agreed. "It is time for you to grow up. Rest her soul; I let your mother baby you for too long."

I narrowed my eyes. "So what does this mean? What is it you guys expect me to do? I don't know anything about running a company; I haven't even been to college yet."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You aren't running anything! You will start from the bottom, just as I did. All you have to do is show up to work on time. You're going to be in the mail room, if you can do that successfully I'll let you work your way up."

I got confused. "So, wait, who am I working for?"

"Well," my father said, "I plan on retiring in the next few years, and then handing the reigns to Sesshomaru."

"So you will be working for me, little brother, mostly under my watch. And I will be watching you like a hawk."

I glared at him. "And if I don't want to?"

Kagome turned towards me. "What does that mean? Why wouldn't you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't want to be Sesshomaru's bitch."

She gave me a murderous look. "Then you can say goodbye to your daughter and I. Don't think I'll let you get away with being like this forever."

I felt my cheeks flush. "That's a private conversation Kagome." She didn't need to go saying that with my brother and dad in the room.

"No," she shook her head, "It's not. Now everyone will understand where I am with you. Grow up or I will be out of here."

Now I was embarrassed _and_ pissed. I kept my mouth shut though, I didn't want to argue here, but just wait Kagome. Wait till were alone. "Whatever."

I turned back to my father. "So when do we move and when do I start working?"

"The house will go up for sale later this week. You both can stay here until you find a new home, and you have until the house sells to do so. You can start working for Sesshomaru next Monday."

I sighed. I have one week of freedom.

Sesshomaru handed me a piece of paper. "This contains the answers to any questions you might have."

I read some of the writing on the page in my hands. I was to work Monday through Friday, 6am-3pm. Also, Saturday 6am-2pm. It had my starting pay; there was also a dress code, code of conduct, and some other shit that I could care less about. I put the paper in my lap and looked at the men before me. "Anything else?"

My father answered. "No, we are done here. Unless there is anything you wanted to talk about."

I shook my head. "Nope." Then I stood up and walked out of the room. I heard Kagome sigh in frustration as I left. What does she want me to say? I'm an addict and I want to get clean? No, because I don't want to. Using is the only thing that makes me happy and takes my worries away.

* * *

Later that day, after my brother and dad left, I went to Kagome's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and stared at me. "What?"

I pushed the door open and let myself in, earning a small growl from her. "You wanna tell me what the fuck your deal was earlier?" I faced her and glared.

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh about me leaving you if you don't get your shit together? What part about that did you not understand?"

"What I don't understand is why?"

She rolled her eyes. "You really don't know? Do you really think I would stay with you? I know you're using drugs Yash, and now we have to live somewhere else and it's gonna be your responsibility to help support Kaiya and I. If you can't step up and do that then I see no reason to be with you."

I felt my blood boiling. "And where the fuck are you going to go Kagome? Don't forget, you have _my_ last name and _my _daughter."

"So?"

I got in her face. "So no one is going to take some bitch who is already married to someone else and their kid." You aren't going anywhere. "And you're not taking Kaiya away from me."

"You," she shoved her finger into my chest, "don't call me a bitch. I'll take her wherever I please, you aren't going to stop me, you probably wouldn't even notice if we left."

I grabbed her wrist, squeezing it as I moved it away from myself, stepping even closer. I don't think I ever hit a girl but she is tempting me.

She snatched her hand away, glaring at me. "And don't assume I have nowhere to go."

I laughed. "Where are you gonna go? Miroku's, Sesshomaru's? You think someone is just going to let you come into their home and take care of you and Kaiya like its nothing?"

"That's what your parents did!" She smirked. "You don't worry about it. I already had a place offered. I could leave you right now and never look back."

That shocked me. She noticed.

"Don't look so surprised Inuyasha. I have a lot of friends I talk to at school. People who are compassionate towards my situation with you and know that you are no good. You should be nicer to me since I've stayed by your side this long, even though I could have left a long time ago." She grinned and continued, knowing that she was pushing the right buttons. "There are _plenty_ of guys who are willing to treat me _and_ Kaiya the way we deserve, instead of just avoiding us like you do."

My hands curled into fists at my sides. "Who the fuck have you been talking to, Kagome?" Which mother fucker is it that's putting the moves on my wife?

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

I glared at her.

"Just do what you're supposed to do and it won't come down to that. Then you'll never have to find out."

That's it; I've had enough of her games. I grabbed her by her arms and slammed her up against the wall. "Who the fuck is it that you have waiting on the side, Kagome?" I will fucking kill him. "Have you been fucking around behind my back too?"

She shoved me back. "Don't touch me!" then she slapped me. "You are a piece of shit! Get the fuck out of my room, now!"

I didn't move. "Not until you tell me who this guy is that you've been talking to!"

"It's just a friend, asshole!" she held the door open for me. "Now get out!"

I just breathed out. Fuck, I'm done dealing with this. I marched past her into the hallway and went straight to my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I sighed as I looked in my bedroom mirror. It was the first day of work. The sun wasn't even up yet, but I was. I shook my head to clear some of the fogginess out. I didn't want to fuck this job up. I made sure I had my phone and keys and left the room. Before leaving I went to the nursery to see Kaiya.

She was still asleep in her crib. Her first birthday was in a couple weeks. She is so much bigger than when she was born, I can't believe how much she grew in a year. She barely talks and is still learning how to walk. I think she can take only a couple steps before she falls. Kagome and I did a great job with her.

I brushed my hand on her cheek and crept out of the room quietly. I left my house and drove the half hour to downtown where the building was. When I got there I made my way in the building and was greeted by a cheery face.

"Good morning." The receptionist smiled.

I nodded to her, and continued to walk to where Sesshomaru said the mailroom was. I took the elevator down to the basement where I needed to be.

I saw a small office and went straight towards it. I let myself in and a short older man looked up from his desk. "Hello there," he glanced at my hair and eyes, "I'm going to assume you are Inuyasha."

"Yes sir."

"Good." He stood up. "Well I'll be introducing you to the young lady who will be training you and showing you the ropes around here."

I nodded and followed him as he walked around the desk and out of the tiny room.

"She is a very nice young lady," he smiled and turned his head right to left, scanning the area, "She is around here somewhere. Ah! There she is." He took off towards another section of the space and walked up to a girl who was facing the other way.

"Akira!" he called out to her.

The lady turned around and I was pleasantly surprised to see a sexy young girl standing there. She had curves in all the right places, but not too much. I'd say she looked to be a little over five feet tall and had straight black hair to her waist, green eyes, a clear face and straight teeth. This job might not be as bad as I thought.

They spoke for a minute before she turned her attention on me. "Inuyasha," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Akira. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes," I stretched my arm out and shook her small hand, "it is very nice." I let my gaze linger for a few seconds and slowly removed my hand from hers. A small blush spread on her face. Mission accomplished.

"Yes, well," she cleared her throat, "I'll be training you until you catch on."

I gave her a smile, "It might take a while."

She looked away, more blushing. "Well, um, that'll be fine too."

She brushed past me and I followed her over to where we would do our sorting. It didn't take much of an explanation and we began to work. After taking our time sorting the mail and talking I learned a few things about the girl. She was almost 19 and had to get this job to pay for college. She was from out of town and got a job working here within weeks after moving.

Then after we took a little break we started delivering. She showed me my route and I wasn't surprised to find Sesshomaru as the first stop. We got to his office and the secretary told me to wait a minute. Then my brother walked out of his office to check on me.

"How is he doing?" he asked Akira.

"Just fine actually."

Sesshomaru nodded. "If there are any problems you will let me know."

"Yes sir."

Then he glanced at me and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him. What a prick.

Akira and I finished the route easily enough. Then we were half way through our day. I got to take another break, sort more mail, and then do my same route over again. Once we finished she took me back into the mail room.

"It gets a lot slower in the afternoon." She said as we went to the break area. "Usually we just hang out for the next hour and then sort out any mail that comes through. Then we deliver them directly to whomever they go to on our way out. Then you're done!" she ended with a smile. "It's pretty easy huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It actually is."

Akira and I just hung out and talked until it was time to deliver the last of the mail and leave. Then we left building together. As soon as we were out the door she lit up a cigarette.

"You smoke?" I smirked. "I didn't peg you to be the type." She seemed like an innocent, healthy one to me.

She just smiled. "Yeah, I got hooked a few years ago. I tried to quit." she laughed. "Fuck that shit. Why?" she blew smoke out. "Are you one of those types of people who like to bitch about smoking?"

"Hell no." That's my wife who does that. "I'm one of the people who get bitched at for it!" I joked.

Akira laughed and handed me a cigarette. "Ha, to smokers."

I smiled and lit it, I took a good hit. "To smokers." I said, holding the cigarette above my head and blowing the smoke high up.

"So what other surprises do you have?" I asked.

She looked at me deviously. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I chuckled. "Maybe we have more things in common than I originally thought."

She shook her head with a smile. "Maybe, but you'll just have to wait to find out, because my car is right there." She pointed to her vehicle and started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha."

"Okay, and call me Yash!" I yelled out as I watched her walk off. She seemed like fun.

* * *

AN: You know what to do ;)  
I already have the next chapter pretty much done, I just need the motivation to edit and add the final touches.  
P.S. I find smoking really nasty and bad for your health. (Obviously so are the harder things.) But this last part makes it look like my personal opinions are that I would like smoking. I just want to clear that up. I know you don't care but I just had to put it out there :P


	29. Home

AN: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter you have (barely) been waiting for! Please keep reviewing. It makes me update faster :)  
Didn't really get to edit, been busy so please excuse any grammar errors.

* * *

My first week of work went by great. I don't like that I have to be there every day but its easy money and I get paid weekly. I work with sexy Akira on a daily basis and get to hang out with her when we are both in the sorting room.

She's pretty cool. I gave her a ride home on Thursday when she was having car troubles. She spilled some of her drink and went into my glove compartment for a napkin. She pulled out one of my empty bags with a little residue on it.

"What's this?" She had a devious look on her face. Then she moved her hand to look under my seat. "I wonder if you have anything hidden down here?" She found a spoon and held it up. "Oh Inuyasha, you are a bad, bad boy."

I lifted my eye brow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhmm. I'm not stupid, I've work with you ever day." She smiled. "Well all I know is that I have dirt on you."

I looked at her. "What?" She wouldn't blackmail me. Would she?

"Now," Akira put the spoon back under the seat and threw the empty baggie out the window, "I really hope you intend to share next time."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" she laughed.

"Well," I shrugged in my seat, "maybe."

Instantly I felt like I had made a new friend.

* * *

Kagome and Rin ended up finding a house for us to move to. I have only seen pictures and don't really know much about it. Kagome and I have rarely spoken since our last argument. It's been very tense.

My father offered to view the house with me but I declined. It doesn't matter. I'm sure whatever the girls picked out is fine. If my dad approves of it and it looks nice from the pictures then okay. I've been packing my clothes for the last few days and anything else that I wanted to take to the new place.

The moving people would be here today and I wanted to make sure I got everything. I can't believe I'm leaving this place. I think we moved here when I was about 10 years old. I loved it. Our old house was big but nothing like this. Some of the best years of my life were in this house. Some of my favorite memories took place here. Smoking weed for the first time, sneaking out to meet girls, Kagome being the only girl I ever fucked here, the first night we brought Kaiya home, watching her grow... so many memories.

The movers got here as soon as I finished up the last of my packing. The whole moving processs was already dragging on so I helped them load the truck, the faster we did this the faster I could be relaxing. I have to be up early tomorrow. I'm not trying to stay up late dealing with this relocation shit.

I think we loaded it all in a couple hours. Then we drove to the new house, I took my car and Kagome took hers. The new place was only ten minutes away from the city so that's always nice, now I can sleep in a little before work.

I was the first to arrive; I pulled up towards the house and checked it out. From the outside it looked nice. Two stories, a big yard, a two car garage, the outside was light yellow. I grabbed my new key and tried to get a look inside the place before anyone else got there.

I entered in the living room that stretched to the right while the stairs were to my left and garage was further left. Walking straight back I found myself in the kitchen and dining area. There was no formal dining room like at my dad's but was a big area anyways. In the kitchen we had a patio door and I stepped outside for a moment. The back yard was a good size. Then walking back in I discovered what would probably be the family room in the back left corner of the first story, there was also a nice fireplace in the room. Between this room and the kitchen was a small bathroom with no shower. Then I turned around and went upstairs.

I made it to the hallway and it had 5 doors. After some more exploring I learned that the house had four bedrooms. The right side of the house was pretty much symmetrical to the left side of the house, well for the second floor at least. Two of the bedrooms had a walk in closet connecting to private bathrooms. The other two bedrooms just had closets. Then in the middle towards the back wall was the main bathroom.

We didn't have an attic, but we did have a basement. I went back to the first floor of the house and found the basement stairs behind a door near the main stairs. I went down them and looked around the area. There was a laundry room and two more small rooms. All in all after the end of my quick tour I really liked the place.

Then I left the house and stood outside to wait for the moving people. They came with Kagome following behind them. It took a little longer to get everything in the rooms they belonged in and not surprisingly Kagome and I both agreed to have separate rooms. I think we would kill each other having to share one space. Kagome was to have the large room on the left and I would have the opposite on the right. Then Kaiya's room was next to Kagome's. After a few more hours of heavy lifting they truck was empty and the house was looking more like a home. Well a home for boxes, but at least the rooms weren't empty.

Kagome and I then begun to unpack everything. The whole moving process was a drag; long and boring. Box after box after fucking box. Then when you finish unpacking most of a room, bam! Another fucking set of boxes.

Due to Kagome's school schedule she would be gone from afternoon till the evening. Since I work in the morning she will drop Kaiya off with Rin and then when I get off I'm supposed to pick her up. Then I watch her myself till Kagome gets home. To be honest I like that idea. Some uninterrupted Kaiya and Yash time.

I sighed and wiped my brow. Finally I had finished unpacking the clothes in my room and my bed was made. All the extra shit was where it belonged, now to hook up my TV. I'm debating whether I want my game systems in my room with me or in the living room. I put it in my room and I can get high play it and just pass out on the bed eventually. But if it's in the living room, that's where the bigger TV is going to be. So it would be better to play down there I guess. Well, problem solved.

I looked at my watch, it was already 8pm. I've gotta get to bed soon. I went across the hall and found Kagome in Kaiya's room. The baby was sleeping in her crib and Kagome had her back turned as she organized some of the baby's things.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." I said to her. "Did you need anything big moved before I do?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I want to have Kaiya's birthday party on Saturday. Just so you know. We have all week to make sure everything is ready. Okay?"

I nodded. "Alright." Then I turned around to go back to my room.

"Inuyasha?" I looked back. "Do you like the house?"

I smiled. "Yeah, Kagome, it's perfect. Kaiya is gonna love growing up here."

She looked happy. "Good. I think so too."

I nodded again. "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

It's been a week since we moved into our new house. I have to say I really like the changes that have been happening. Work is great, and Kagome and I have been dealing with each other better than usual.

My new daily ritual is waking up, taking a shower, and eating a quick breakfast. Then I hurry to Akira's house and we both take turns shooting up. She told me she would use like once a week, on the weekends. I was surprised when I found out, but I won't complain. But now that she has a buddy its more like every day. We never messed around or anything, its just about the drugs. Really though, who would want to have sex when you can get high? It's convenient being able to use there because then I don't have to drive around with anything in my car. Plus its always more fun when your with someone else. She only lives a few minutes away from work so after we do that we leave in our own cars and head to the job.

Work is easy and I don't really see Sesshomaru unless we both happen to be in the hallway. We don't really speak though so it's nice. The job is very easy so I can relax and not have to stress about anything.

Then after I get off I go to Sesshomaru and Rin's house to pick up Kaiya. I like that she can spend some time with Tomaru every day. Plus Rin is a good sitter. After I get her we go home and hang out together while waiting for Kagome to come home.

When Kagome gets home she usually makes dinner. All 3 of us eat at the table, with Kaiya in her high chair. Sometimes I eat, but when I'm high I have no appetite, so I just play with my food or take small bites to spare Kagome's feelings.

I watch the baby more so that Kagome can do her homework and study uninterrupted. Then when she's done, Kaiya is all hers.

Today is Saturday though, so Kaiya would probably stay with Kagome, but we'll see about that next week, because this Saturday is Kaiya's first birthday party.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome call my name from downstairs. Fuck, what does she want?

I leave my room and stand at the top of the steps. "What?"

"I need your help."

I rolled my eyes. I was busy. "With what?"

She didn't answer but walked over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at me, arms crossed.

"I'm doing something right now." I said.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing." I sighed, frustrated. "Forget it. What did you want?"

"I can't get ready for this party when I have Kaiya attatched to me." As if on cue the baby crawled up to her. "I need you to either watch her while I get the house together, or come down and help me."

I shook my head and opened the baby gate at the top of the stairs to get down. "I'll take her." I made my way to the first floor and reached out for her. "Kaiya."

She looked at my outstretched arms and came close enough for me to pick her up. Once I did I turned around and carried her upstairs. I only nodded when Kagome thanked me.

I brought the baby to my room and set her down. Then I got my tools off the bed and hurried into the bathroom. I was getting ready to shoot up earlier, but I won't do it in front of the baby. I do have some limits.

I did everything pretty quickly so that I could make sure Kaiya didn't get into anything in my room. She is really good at getting into shit and I need to keep an eye on her. But I had to do this first.

Once I finished I cleaned everything up and put it in a bathroom drawer. Hopefully I don't forget I put it there and freak out later. I smiled. Ah, that would be bad.

I was feeling great as I walked out of the bathroom. I looked around my room and spotted Kaiya in the bottom of one of my dresser drawers.

"Hey," I walked over and picked her up, "how did you get into that?"

I sat down with her on the bed. She was squirming like crazy.

"Alright I'll put you down. Jeez."

I set her on the floor and watched her crawl towards the hallway. I watched her go towards the stairs, the gate was still open-

The gate was still open! "Shit." I got up and ran over, grabbing her before she got close to the stairs. Then I shut the gate and let out a deep breath.

I gave her a serious look. Why did she have to go for the stairs? This little girl was gonna be trouble.

I carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found Kagome getting the food ready for the party.

"What's up." I smiled, looking at some of the food she had made. "This all looks good."

"Thanks." She said without looking up. "Rin and Sesshomaru are picking up the cake and they should be here shortly."

I pouted. "Great." Just the guy I wanted to see. Not.

"Inuyasha." She glared at me. "Try not to be an a-hole today."

I rolled mye eyes. "Really Kagome? It's asshole, not a-hole. Don't expect me to take you seriously if-"

She cut me off. "Watch your mouth!"

"What?" What's the big deal?

"Kaiya is like a sponge. You say those kinds of words around her and she will start to say them too." She came from around the island and took the baby from my arms.

"It doesn't matter Kagome, she can't even talk yet."

This time Kagome was the one rolling her eyes. "Yes she can."

I was taken back. I never heard her say anything other than gibberish.

Kagome went on. "She can say mama, no, hi, my, and bye."

"I never heard her talk." I frowned.

"Well maybe if you weren't so busy doing whatever it is you do you would have." She sat down on the floor with the baby. "Watch."

Then she turned to the baby. "Say mama."

Kaiya giggled.

"Mama, maaamaaa." She spoke slowly.

"Mm."

That's cheating. "She didn't say mama. You don't know what she said."

Kagome glared at me. "That's her way of saying mama, duh."

I huffed. "Whatever."

The door bell interrupted our conversation and Kagome got up to answer it. Rin stepped in the door with Tomaru, Sesshomaru followed behind with what I'd assume was a cake box in his hands.

The girls put the babies in a play area. They wouldn't wander much since they always are playing together.

Then everyone came into the kitchen. Kagome went behind the island to continue her cooking, and Rin gave me a hug hello.

"Hi Inuyasha." She smiled at me. "I can't believe Kaiya is about to be a year old!"

I smiled back. "Yeah, I know right?"

She nodded and let go, walking over to Sesshomaru to peck him on the cheek. "I still remember when I found out about you getting Kagome pregnant!" she laughed. "Time sure does fly."

Sesshomaru had put the cake down on the counter and looked at me. "A word with you?" He walked into the living room.

I followed him and left Rin and Kagome to do whatever it was they were doing. He was looking out our front window when I stood next to him.

"You wanted to talk?" I said.

He nodded. "Let me see your arms."

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think :)


	30. Happy

AN: Thank you for the reviews. It helps me get this out to you all in a hurry. :)

* * *

I followed Sesshomaru and left Rin and Kagome to do whatever it was they were doing. He was looking out our front window when I stood next to him.

"You wanted to talk?" I said.

He nodded. "Let me see your arms."

"What?" I got defensive. "Why?"

Sesshomaru stepped closer. "Lift up your sleeves, Inuyasha."

"No." I backed away. "You don't need to look at anything."

"Inuyasha. I am asking you to let me look."

"For what?! So you can try to stick me into some rehab? Try to make me quit? Go fuck yourself!"

"I just need to see them."

"Hell no."

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me closer. "Whatever I find I won't tell father."

I sighed. He wouldn't leave it alone until he got what he wanted. I knew that much.

"Please, Inuyasha. I am asking you to do this for me. Roll your sleeves up. I will look, and then we can have this party. Okay?"

I didn't answer. Sesshomaru was being nice. I'm sure if I keep saying no we might end up in a fight. I don't want to do that in front of the kids, especially when the birthday party would start soon. Then instead of just him I'd be dealing with everyone.

I glared at him as I pushed my sleeves up inches below the bend of my elbow. Then I held my arms out. "There. Are we done?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Higher."

I shook my head. "No."

"Inuyasha." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I let out a breath. "Fuck it." I pushed my sleeves up above the elbow and let him take a look. I followed his eyes up my arms till he got to what he was looking for. There were multiple track marks on both arms. I always rotated so that I wouldn't collapse any veins.

I heard him sigh. "Yash." He mumbled my name.

"Okay." You got what you wanted. I pushed my sleeves back down. "Are we done here?"

He answered my question with a question. "Are you high right now?"

I rolled my eyes. "What difference does it make? I'm normal right now." I crossed my arms across my chest. Nothing he says or does will have any effect on me using. He needs to mind his own fucking business. Besides, using seems to not make me high anymore, it just makes me normal. If I didn't use I'd feel like shit, if I do I'm myself.

"Liar." Sesshomaru just shook his head. "At your own daughter's birthday party. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Yeah, well I'm not." I turned around. "I'm gonna help Kagome get everything else ready." Anything to get end this conversation.

"Inuyasha-"

"No." I raised my voice. "You said I show you and we'd be done. So I did it. Now quit pressing me or I'm gonna get pissed."

"You are such a child. This will end soon."

I crossed my arms. "Whatever."

I made it back into the kitchen and was put on dishes duty. Sesshomaru stayed in the living room and watched the kids.

Not long after the cleaning, decorating, and dishes were done did we start to get guests. When I heard the doorbell ring I realized that I had no idea who the hell Kagome even invited to this party. That would have been good to know.

The next person to come in was my dad, I was instantly paranoid about Sesshomaru ratting me out. But he isn't a snitch and he told me he wouldn't. I might not like him too much, but I trust his word.

Since Kagome was throwing the party and busy with the kitchen, and the kids, and entertaining people she had me manning the door. Easy job, I open the door and greet the people, take their gift and then wait for the next person.

I guess I'll find out who all she invited soon enough.

The first people to arrive were my own family of course. My aunt Kimora and her kid, Shippo. Then surprisingly, and in a good surprise, my cousin and friend Koga arrived.

"Koga?" I smiled. "I wasn't expecting you. Man I haven't seen you in months."

He nodded. "Well we are family. I'm sorry I missed your mom's funeral. I hate funerals though."

"No," I understood, "It's fine. I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah," he smiled, "when Kagome invited me I knew I had to be here."

"That's great. Well I gotta stay here for a while, but I'll be around. Obviously." I laughed.

"I'll see you later man." He nodded his head and walked off.

Then Miroku and Sango came in.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Yash." He gave me a hug. "What's goin on stranger? We haven't talked in so long."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, sorry. I've been really busy lately." Kind of.

He patted my shoulder. "No hard feelings. Now where is my little cousin?"

I shrugged. "She's around here somewhere." I looked at the female next to him. "Hi, Sango."

She smiled politely. "Hi Inuyasha." We never really got along that well.

After that I didn't really recognize most of the other people who came in. Most of them said they went to school with Kagome.

Eventually I got bored so I went to mingle. I tried to be inconspicuous though. I didn't really like having all these people around me, to judge me. Everyone was eating but I had no appetite, so I made sure to volunteer to feed Kaiya a little bit. After I was done I decided to go outside for a little and smoke a cigarette. Having so many people around me was getting me paranoid, I needed to calm down.

After everyone ate their food we went on to open presents. That took a while but it was nice to have Kagome and I actually acting like a family. She held the baby while I handed them presents and we tried to get Kaiya to open them. The only problem was that she was only concerned with eating the paper rather then check out her new clothes and toys. It was cute though.

Then I held the baby as Kagome got the smash cake for Kaiya. I put her in the high chair and Kagome placed the small pink frosted cake on the tray. There was a candle in the shape of the number one and I lit it.

We dimmed the lights and everyone sung happy birthday. Kaiya loves singing and she clapped and tried to sing the whole time. After the song was over Kagome blew the candle out for her and took it out from the cake.

Apparently Kaiya didn't know what to do, so I thought I'd help her out. I brushed some icing off with my finger and wiped it on her lips. As soon as she licked it her tiny hands went straight to the cake. Kagome and I passed out cake to everyone while Kaiya enjoyed her personal one.

Within minutes my daughter had pink and purple icing with bits of cake smeared all over her face. The once pretty cake looked like mashed potatoes. She had cake all over her hands and up her arm. She was a mess! But she had a big smile on her face the whole time.

There were a lot of pictures taken and new memories made that day. When it was all over I was in a great mood, until I realized that I would be responsible to help clean. Thankfully Rin and Sesshomaru stayed a little bit later than everyone so the girls could do most of the work. I've never been one for cleaning.

I found Sesshomaru in the living room on his phone. I sat on the opposite couch and picked up Kaiya from the floor, her face was a little red and I could tell she was sleepy.

"Inuyasha."

I looked at my brother.

"Do not expect to see your co worker and friend Akira for a very long time."

"What?"

"She overdosed on heroin yesterday."

I stopped breathing for a second. Fuck. "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "So far. She is still in the hospital as far as I know. I planned on firing her, as I do not want drug addicts in my company." He paused and looked at me for effect. "She called me when she woke up and started feeling better. Then explained the situation at hand."

I'm confused. "What situation?"

"Apparently she was a social user which was bad enough. Then she told me about shooting up with you before work and that she started to use daily, multiple times a day."

"Oh."

"The family business is a drug free company, Inuyasha. Since she offered some information I found useful, I told her that if she went to treatment and stayed clean, her job will be waiting for her when she gets back."

So she told on me? What a bitch. "So what's your point Sesshomaru?"

"My point is that I finally know exactly what your dirty secret is. You need help."

I started to get irritated. "I don't need any help actually."

"Inuyasha, you can go to a rehab and get treatment. Father and I can help Kagome with Kaiya."

"I don't want to go to rehab. I don't need or want any treatment." I stood up, as did he. "I don't have a problem; I'm handling it perfectly fine. It's under control."

"It's under control? Inuyasha are you mad? You have nothing under control; everything with you is the exact opposite."

"Just because I'm not mister fucking perfect doesn't mean I don't have shit under control. You don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"Inuyasha you are my little brother. My only brother. Why won't you just listen to me? For once shut your mouth and open up your ears."

I sighed. "Sesshomaru." Why does he have to make me out to be the bad guy? I didn't do anything to him. He's just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. "Will you just leave me alone and let me live my life?"

"Not when it affects my own family, no." he answered.

"Sessho," Rin's presence ended our conversation, "I'm ready to go. Can you get Tomaru's things together?"

He nodded towards her and when she went back into the kitchen he started putting things back into the diaper bag. Then he put Tomaru's jacket on him and picked the child up.

He went into the kitchen and said his goodbye's to Kagome. Then he left first, turning to me before he walked out the door.

"I understand that I cannot help you unless you want help. Inuyasha, please think about what I've said."

I just nodded to get him out of my hair. Then Rin eventually came out of the kitchen with Kagome following behind her. They were laughing about something when Rin came over to give me a hug.

"Bye Inuyasha." She said and kissed the little girl in my arms. "Bye Kaiya. Happy birthday little one."

"See ya, Rin." I said as she left.

The girls said goodbye and Kagome led Rin out, closing the door behind her.

Once it was just the three of us Kagome sighed and then smiled.

"Well I had a good time."

I smirked. "Yeah, me too. Good job."

"Awh," she gave me a genuine smile, "Thanks Inuyasha."

I just nodded. "I'll put Kaiya to bed for you."

Still smiling. "That would be nice. I'm exhausted."

I started to take the baby upstairs when Kagome called out to me.

"Oh, she's covered in cake so could you give her a bath? It shouldn't take too long since she's tired. I just don't want her going to bed dirty."

"That's fine." I said.

I finished going up the stairs and went to the bathroom to get the tub filled. Then I gave Kaiya a quick bath and wrapped her up in her yellow ducky towel. I walked into her room and put her in a diaper, put some pajamas on her, and then put her in the crib, turning on the mobile.

Then I just stood there and watched her as she laid there. She was watching the little pink sheep spin around and around and around and around. That does make you tired.

I felt a warm hand on my back.

I turned around to see Kagome.

"You did a good job."

I smiled. "I'm super dad."

"It was so nice to spend a day as a family."

"I agree."

"I wish we could always be like this." She sighed.

"What, happy?" I asked. "We would be if you weren't so high strung all the time."

"Yeah," she gave me a blank stare, "or if you weren't high all the time."

I gave a dry laugh. "Ha, good one."

"I heard what you and Sesshomaru were talking about earlier." She frowned. "When did you start doing heroin?"

"I don't know Kagome," I sighed, "since I found out about my mom getting sick I guess."

Her eyes were wide open. "That long?"

"Yup." I continued to look at Kaiya, hoping Kagome would drop the topic. Why does everyone have to be up my ass all the time about it?

"And that girl you work with?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"You went to her house?"

"Yeah."

She took a breath. "Is she prettier than me?"

Is she prettier than you? "What? Kagome," I looked her dead in the eye, "I never touched her, if that's what you're trying to say."

I could tell it was when her eyes shifted away.

"I swear I haven't cheated on you since the beginning of our relationship. Okay?"

It was obvious that she didn't believe me.

I took her hands in mine and lowered my head to be at eye level with her. "I swear I never did anything sexual with her. I mean, yeah she was hot. But-"

Kagome ripped her hands away and stormed out of the room. Fuck! Maybe admitting that Akira was sexy wasn't the best thing to say.

"Kagome!" I followed her to her room and opened the door. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear."

"Oh," she turned around and glared, "so how the hell did you mean it then."

"She was attractive yes, but I like you better."

Kagome rolled her eye. "Yeah, right."

I let out a breath. "Kagome I'm serious. You're the mother of my child. I can't stand you most of the time but I do love you."

She started to cry. I tell her I love her and she cries? Why is everything in this world so fucking backwards?

I walked up to her and put my arms around her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," she sniffled, "You are horrible."

I didn't respond.

"You make me hate you and love you at the same time." I know what she means. "We were doing so good Inuyasha! Then your mom gets sick and you just become the worst guy ever. You had to ruin it all!"

"Kagome-"

"You have a beautiful, healthy daughter, a nice home, a job where you can work your way up and yet you are a drug addict." She pulled herself out of my arms. "You went to jail on your own birthday for some weed. What if you got caught with the stuff you do now? That's a felony! Why can't Kaiya and I be enough to make you happy? It's like you are out to ruin our lives!"

It was like a damn just broke inside of my head. Was what my brother said right? Is my life really spinning out of control? Yes. Fuck. It is.

Something finally clicked and I had a change of heart about my life. Maybe I really was fucking up. Heroin was making everything worse. But when I would use it would make me feel better. But at the end of the day the problems are still there. And using only makes them worse.

"Kagome…" I didn't know what to say at first. I bit my bottom lip, looking for words to match my feelings and thoughts. "I'm sorry."

She looked surprised.

"I am." I walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down. "I don't want to hurt you or our daughter. Ever since I started using I've let everything get out of control… I now realize that. I've done a lot of bad things and I don't want to ruin anyone's life."

"So what are you trying to say?" she looked skeptical. So I stood up and grabbed her hands.

"I'm gonna try to quit."

She sighed. "I don't believe you."

"No," I said, "I am. Trust me." I pulled her hands. "Follow me."

I led Kagome into my bedroom and to the nightstand. "Look." I said as I reached in. What? I looked in the drawer. Where the fuck is all my shit? Did that mother fucker sneak into my room?

Then it dawned on me. No it's in the bathroom.

Kagome looked annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Come in the bathroom with me." I stood up and went to the cabinet under the sink where I had all my tools. I took them all out and showed them to her.

"Look." I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck are you showing all this to me for?"

"I'm throwing it away." I started to walk out into my room, then I went downstairs and out the front door to the trash can on the side of the house. I lifted the lid and tossed everything in.

"So you're serious?" she asked me.

I nodded. Fuck using. I've been sacrificing everything I have to get high. I want to experience what I did today at the birthday party, and using won't give me that.

Kagome hugged me from behind. "Promise?"

I turned around and kissed her on the top of her head. "I promise."

* * *

AN: A drug addicts promise... They always have the best intentions. I wonder if Inuyasha will be strong enough to keep his promise? Oh wait, I already know. Thats in the next chapter. Soooo review :)


	31. Round and Around

AN: Hello all :) Well thank you for the reviews! They all made me feel appreciated. This chapter is not the longest but its so important that it doesn't need to be.

* * *

Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss me. As soon as our lips touched I realized something. When was the last time we kissed? Fuck. When was the last time we fucked? I guess when I started using sex was never as appealing to me. Shit, heroin was my sex.

She pulled apart and looked away, blushing. I grinned and grabbed her hand to drag her back inside and upstairs to her room. Maybe I couldn't get high off a needle, but I used to always feel great after sex.

"Inuyasha!" she laughed once I pushed her in the room and closed the door. "What are you doing?"

I stripped myself. "Take your clothes off."

"Yash-"

I sped up to her, clad in my underwear. "Come on, Kagome." I grabbed her and kissed her, pressing my body against her.

Soon enough she returned my kiss. Then as we made out I used my hands to help her get her clothes off.

Eventually we were both naked, and crawling on top of her bed. For some reason though, I wasn't hard. But I'd buy some time for my dick to start working.

Kagome and I continued to kiss as I slid my hand down her body to her special place. The place that was only for me.

I rubbed a finger along her slit, she was already starting to get wet. Then I began to press down and rub circles around her clit. She moaned against my mouth and pushed her hips up. I smirked and took my lips off of hers, trailing wet kisses along her jawline, down her throat, and towards her right breast.

My tongue swirled around the hardening nipple, and I began to suck on it while I let the first finger inside of her.

I made to sucking on her left nipple while fucking her with two fingers before she finally had enough of the teasing.

"Yash," she panted, "please, now."

I smirked and lifted myself above her. I wasn't as hard as usual, but I'm sure with a few pumps the problem would be solved.

I guided my dick to her soaking wet pussy and pushed it in. We both let out a gasp. Damn that felt really good. She was so wet, and warm, and tight. I ground my hips against her, getting myself as deep as I could. I felt my dick finally get hard, stretching in even further.

"Oh fuck." I mumbled. Then I moved my hips back and thrust in again.

Kagome moaned loudly. It turned me on even more. Slowly I started to pump in and out of her. She moaned louder with each stroke. I decided to turn it up a notch and began to play with her clit while fucking her.

That just about sent her over the edge. Seconds into that I felt her pussy tighten and the juices seeped onto my dick and balls. But I didn't stop. I continued to pound into her as my thumb rubbed circles around her clit.

"Inuyasha!" she was practically screaming my name, clawing at the sheets. "Oh god, oh!"

"Fuck," I said as I mercilessly pounded the fuck out of her box.

We switched positions a few times and had been in the act for almost an hour when I decided I need to take a break and breathe. I pulled out of Kagome and laid flat on the bed beside her.

I was panting, that was a fucking workout.

"Shit." I said as I felt myself get soft.

She looked over at me. "You didn't…?"

"No," I let out a deep breath, "I don't know why."

Kagome frowned. "Was I bad?"

"What?" I looked at her with wide eyes. "No, you were amazing, I loved it."

"Then why couldn't you get off?"

I turned to the side and wrapped an arm around her, pulling myself closer. "I don't know, maybe my dicks broken." I smirked. "I swear I loved it. It felt great."

I silenced any more doubts by kissing her. She smiled and sighed. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

I nodded and kissed her nose. "Yeah."

"Okay, good."

With that said, Kagome turned around and we spooned till we fell asleep. Except well, I couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

I stayed with her on the bed for hours. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I felt the need to use arise, my body was getting out of whack.

I looked at the sleeping woman in front of me. I promised her I wouldn't use so I won't. I just need to distract myself.

I can't just lay here thinking about how much I want it.

I got out of the bed and walked into my own bedroom, then I put some pajamas on and walked over to my nightstand, opening it.

I stopped myself. What am I doing?

"No." I said out loud. I threw it out because I'm done with it. I nodded my head and went downstairs to the living room and turned on my game system.

I played for the next couple of hours. Killing enemies were a welcome distraction from the urges. But how long could I distract myself for? I lit up a cigarette, even though I shouldn't smoke in the house... but maybe the nicotine would help.

The sun rose and I realized how weak I felt.

I paused the game and just stared at the still screen in front of me.

Maybe quitting cold turkey wasn't the best idea. I mean everyone knows you shouldn't suddenly quit doing something. You're supposed to wean yourself off of whatever it is.

I nodded and put the controller down on the couch in front of me. It's settled. I'm going to quit eventually, but I need to do it slowly.

I stood up and quietly snuck out of the house and over to the trash can where I threw my whole kit out. Once I had decided that I would do it again I felt like I needed to rush. I didn't want Kagome to find out, and I didn't want to wait a second longer than I already did.

I'll just slowly wean myself off, and then in a few days, or a week, or a couple weeks I'll finally quit.

When I had everything I needed from the bin, I snuck back into the house and back upstairs to my room. I sat on the bed as I got everything ready.

"Almost there." I mumbled to myself. Fuck, my fingers won't move fast enough!

Finally I was injecting myself with my poison. It felt so damn good. I even let out a loud moan.

Yes, this was a good idea. I'll try to wean myself off the food tomorrow. Today can be my last day. Or maybe in a couple days. I don't even care right now. I'll worry about it later.

I just sat there for a few minutes. Just revering in the feeling.

"Inuyasha, when did you get up?"

Surprised, I turned around to find Kagome in the doorway. That's when she figured out what I had been up to.

She gasped. "What the fuck? Inuyasha!"

"Before you get mad," I stood up and ran over to her, "just hear me out."

"No! You promised." She glared.

"I know." I did. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I tried not to I swea-"

Kagome walked off. "I don't want to hear it."

"Kagome!" I followed her back into her room. "Please just listen to me. I'm going to quit but I can't do it in one day, I want to start off slow."

"No." she said pulling a suitcase out. "You should have woke me up and discussed it with me first. You can't just change your mind on a promise."

"What's up with the suitcase?"

"I'm done with your drama. One of us is leaving today."

"What?" Okay now I'm confused.

"One of us is leaving." She walked up to me with her arms crossed, a frown on her face. "Either you start packing and go to rehab, or I'm packing and leaving you for good."

"You're not serious?" Is this really happening?

"I am," she said with a hard expression, "If you start packing now I will call Sesshomaru and have him figure out where you will be going. Within the next 24 hours you can be in treatment. If not, I'll pack my own things, and you can kiss your daughter goodbye."

She walked back over to the open bag. "The choice is yours."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of Kagome's mouth. Why didn't she believe me? I want to quit but damn, Rome wasn't built in a day either!

"Kagome," I pleaded, "here me out!"

"No! Are you going to go to rehab or not?"

I was so pissed at this point. My hands were balled into fists at my side, and I was seconds away from punching a hole in the wall.

"I see." She said with tears streaming down her face. She walked over to her dresser and started pulling out clothes.

"No wait!" I said.

I took a deep breath and frowned. "I'll go."

* * *

AN: Gasp!...review.

...

P.S. Finally another lemon! Its been a while, huh? Hope everyone liked it.


	32. Sunrise

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for since probably like 10 chapters ago ;P 

* * *

She gave me a blank stare.

"I'm serious. Call Sesshomaru, I'll start packing my clothes." I grabbed the suitcase from the room and went into my own.

Slowly I started to pack my clothes. I could hear Kagome in the other room on the phone with my brother.

Once I had a sufficient amount of clothes I went into Kaiya's room. I walked up to her crib to see her beautiful sleeping face.

I leaned over a pressed a kiss to her chubby little cheeks. "Daddy is leaving for a while." I whispered. "I'm so sorry to leave you."

I was silent for a moment, just watching my angel sleep.

Quietly I spoke more. "Tomorrow is your birthday. You were born earlier than expected. Today one year ago daddy's crazy ex girlfriend and your mommy got into a fight. And then you were born."

I smiled at the memories. Fuck, I can't believe it's been a year already.

"I was so scared when your grandma told me that you were about to be born. I didn't think I had what it takes to be a dad."

I paused and sighed.

"And now I'm going to rehab, and I'm going to miss your first birthday. So I guess I didn't."

She stirred in her sleep, so I tried to quiet my voice.

"I promise Kaiya, I'm not gonna put you or your mom through this again. This will be the only birthday I ever miss and when I come back I'll be the best dad ever."

At least she's too young to remember any of this. When I'm back I'll be the dad that my daughter deserves. And the husband that Kagome deserves. Right now I don't deserve Kaiya or Kagome and I'm tired of being the fuck up, the failure, the reason why things are going bad.

I heard Kagome call my name and I sighed as I walked away from the crib.

I went downstairs and found Kagome in the living room, writing something on a paper.

I cleared my throat when I entered the room to get her attention.

"I just got off the phone with your brother." She looked up at me. "He's gonna call me back once he finds a flight for you."

I nodded.

"You'll be going to a place in Florida. So make sure you pack appropriately for the weather."

Well at least Florida is nice.

She continued. "You will do everything there, detox, therapy, and all that stuff."

I nodded. I was scared to detox. I didn't want to deal with the withdrawal symptoms. I liked my idea better.

Kagome's phone rang, and she picked it up. I'm sure it was Sesshomaru on the other end.

"Mhmm… right, okay… Yes… Okay good, thank you." She hung up.

"So?" I asked.

"You flight leaves at 3pm."

I nodded. "Okay." I thought about it in my head. So I have 8 hours. I wish I could leave tomorrow though.

Kagome surprised me by walking up to me and hugging me.

I didn't know how to react; I just wrapped my arms around her and squeezed back.

I heard her speak into my chest. "Thank you."

I nodded my head again. I couldn't really find words to say. My emotions were definitely going a little wild.

I was feeling scared, anxious, excited, terrified, nauseas, nervous.

"What about you and Kaiya?" I asked her.

She pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Are you guys gonna be okay here? What if something happens?"

"We will have your dad, and your brother. I'll be fine."

I sighed. "Okay." I guess.

* * *

My eight hours went by too fast. Kagome was taking me to the airport since my brother couldn't leave work. I opted to sit in the back seat with the baby. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to leave at all. But I have too.

Kagome cut off my train of thoughts. "Inuyasha. I hope that you take this seriously."

"I will." I said quietly.

"I hope so." She pulled into a parking lot and shut the car off.

We both took a deep breath and got out of the car. Kagome picked up Kaiya out of the car seat and I went to the trunk to get my luggage. I didn't notice earlier that the bags would be so heavy. Maybe it's because my arms feel like jelly right now.

We walked into the building and went to the desk where I could check in and get rid of my suitcases. Then the three of us went to the flight area where I would wait to be called onto the plane. My stomach was doing flips as I sat there holding the baby.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I told Kagome. I honestly will.

"I know." She pressed her lips into a frown. "Its better this way, though."

I nodded. Yes, it is.

Eventually they started to let passengers on the plane and I heard my section being called. At least my brother got me a first class ticket. I felt my eyes water as I stood up. This is gonna suck.

I hugged Kagome with my right arm as I held Kaiya with my left. Then my wife gave me a kiss on the cheek and reached for the baby.

Once my arms were free I tried to force a goodbye smile.

She did the same. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I nodded. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Okay."

I sighed. "I love you Kagome."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for how I've treated you. When I get back everything will be different. I'll be a new man."

She smiled. "I hope so. I love you too, Yash."

That was all we said and I turned to board the plane. I don't know how I made it to my seat, I was feeling so lightheaded.

I dazed out while everyone else boarded and the flight attendants did their safety thing. I just buckled my seatbelt and looked out the window beside me; soon enough we started to move.

* * *

A few hours later the plane landed and I was in sunny, hot, humid Florida. There was someone waiting for me at the airport. An older lady, holding a sign with my name on it.

I walked up to her.

"Inuyasha?" She looked at me.

I smiled. "That's me."

"Okay great." She returned my smile. "If you follow me to my car, I'll be taking you to the facility."

I nodded and followed the woman. We made it to her car and after putting my bags in the trunk I got in the passenger seat. She drove me to this beautiful building with a sign that said SUNRISE REHABILITATION CENTER.

She drove right up next to a door where a man was standing.

I thanked the lady, got out of the car, grabbed my bags, and walked up to the new person.

"You are Inuyasha?"

I nodded at him.

"I am Dr. Lee. One of the head psychiatrists here, and your personal case worker."

I just nodded again.

"I'm sure you are feeling a bit overwhelmed?" He joked. "Sobriety isn't easy for an addict. But we will make your time here as positive as we can."

"Okay." I said.

"Good." He turned around. "Now if you will follow me. I'll help you with your luggage if you need it."

I shook my head, grabbing all my things.

We walked into the building which was a pretty impressive looking place. He led me to an area where the doctors worked and into his small office.

I took a seat in front of his desk as he took a seat behind it. He had my file already sitting open and he waited to find his pen before any words were spoken.

"Okay. Well first I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you to answer them honestly and to the best of your knowledge. Alright?"

I nodded.

At first he was just asking the typical questions like my birthday, my home location, marital status, and shit like that. Then he started to dig a little deeper.

"Were you ever a victim of sexual abuse at any time in your life?"

"Hell no." Fuck no!

"What about domestic violence? Was there any physical abuse going on in your family?"

"No." Never in my family.

"And how old were you the first time you used any kind of drug or alcohol?"

I thought back for a second. "Probably 13 years old when I had my first drink."

"Did you ever drink enough to black out?"

"Yes."

"And how often did or do you drink?"

"I used to drink every weekend. Not lately."

"Have you ever used marijuana?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"Daily for maybe four or five years." I answered.

"Eaten mushrooms to get high?"

"No."

"What about LSD?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"I only tried it once a long time ago." I didn't like it.

"Ecstasy?"

Again. "Yes."

"Just once?"

"No," I paused for a second, "if it was at a party I would do it. It wasn't regularly."

"Ever abuse prescription pills, such as Vicodin, Percocet and other opiates?"

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Vicodins, Oxys. Again, only if it was available. I never went out of my way to get pills."

He scribbled it down.

"Have you ever tried cocaine?"

"Yes, one time."

"Crack cocaine?"

Finally something I can say no to. "No."

"Heroin?"

I nodded my head roughly. "Yes." Just hearing its name sent me craving a hit.

"And how often was your heroin use?"

"Multiple times daily for months."

"Okay. What about Meth?"

"No."

I saw him turn the page over. "What is your drug of choice? What brought you in here today?"

I let out a breath before answering. "Heroin."

"What are your routes of administering it?"

"I used to smoke it, now I only shoot it."

"And when was the last time you used?"

"This morning."

He nodded and took his reading glasses off, setting them on the table.

"I see. Well your first few days or even weeks here won't be so pleasant as you will be going through detox. But after you make it over that hump things will get easier. That much I can say."

I felt my heart race at his words. I didn't want to go through withdrawals.

"I understand."

"Do not forget though, we always have nurses and therapists on hand and we will do our best to help you."

I didn't say anything back.

"Now," he stood up, "I'll show you to your room and we can go through what you've packed to make sure you didn't bring anything you shouldn't have.

I tightened my jaw at that. Then I gave a curt nod and stood up as well. I grabbed my luggage and followed him out of the room and down the hallway until we reached a flight of stairs.

He reached out a hand. "I'll take one of those for you."

I thanked him and handed him one of my bags. Then we went up the stairs where I found myself in a long hallway with what I was assuming to be dorms. We passed by a couple of doors and finally stopped to turn into a room.

The room was very simple. Plain off-white walls, hardwood floors, two twin beds with white sheets. Beside each bed was a nightstand with a lamp, and there were 2 dressers. No closet and no bathroom, but there was a patio door which I assumed lead to a balcony.

"This is where you will be staying with us." He dropped my bag next to him. "You can pick whichever bed you want. You don't have a roommate right now so the choice is yours."

My way of choosing was to set my things on the bed nearest to the balcony. Maybe when the withdrawals become too much to handle I can just jump off.

That was a joke. When did my sense of humor get so dark? I sighed to myself, oh fuck I'm in it deep this time. The shit I get myself into.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked it. Review if you want me to update soon ;)


	33. Detox

AN: Wow really has it been over a month since I updated? I am soooo sorry. I had this chapter for a couple weeks now, haven't been on the computer at all really. Anyways oh my gosh I can't believe I took a whole month to update. SMH. Well, I'm not exactly sure how confident I am with this chapter. But it's been too long and I need to update. So leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Dr. Lee started talking. "If you could open up your things and hand each suitcase to me. I'm sure one of the staff will be coming in soon as well to help."

I did as I was told and he started to look through everything when some woman came in.

"Dr. Lee," she spoke, "sorry I'm running a little late."

"No trouble at all."

She turned to me and smiled. "Hi. I'm Sienna. I work here. If you have any questions about anything I'm the person you want to ask."

She bent over next to Dr. Lee. "Right now I'm just gonna help him look through your belongings to make sure you didn't accidently leave anything that will counteract with your recovery."

I nodded and just watched them search. They didn't find anything drug related. And so I was feeling proud of myself when they finished.

"Now," Sienna held out her hand, "I'm gonna need your phone, charger, any electronic devise that you might have. You're not allowed to have those things here."

"You're kidding me." My phone?

"I'm sorry. Those things are really distracting for people. You are here to focus on nothing else but yourself. We don't need anything from the outside world to influence you right now."

I didn't want to give her my phone. "I have to call my wife."

"That's fine. We have phones here that you can use."

Well fuck. "If you have phones I can use then why can't I just use mine?"

"Please just cooperate. This is for your own good. I understand you don't want to give up your phone to us. But it's just too big of a distraction. Eventually though you can earn cell phone privileges but it will still be during certain times and someone needs to be monitoring the conversation.

I sighed and pulled my cell out of my pocket, pressing the shut off button before handing it to her. "Here." I said with a pout.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She took it with a smile. "You are now one step closer to your victory."

I gave her a small fake smile.

"Now I really hate to do this to you." Oh great. "But we are going to also need to search you as well."

I sighed again. What is this jail?

"Now," she said, "if you feel more comfortable with Dr. Lee searching you just let me know."

"Its fine," I scoffed. I ain't gay, "You can do it."

"Alright." She walked over to me and patted my down gently; at least it wasn't like some vicious police search. She dug her hands through my pockets and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lighter. "I'm gonna need to confiscate these."

My eyes went wide as saucers. "You're joking."

"I assure you I'm not," she answered, "addiction is addiction. Whether it may be from alcohol, to cocaine, to nicotine."

"I've heard about rehabs where they let you smoke."

She tilted her head. "Yes some places do, but I don't think it really makes much sense."

I sighed. I came to the wrong fucking place.

She continued her search and checked between my arms, had me do a couple of squats, made me shake my hair, open my mouth and say 'Ahh,' and lastly had me take my socks and shoes off for her to check.

When we were done she handed me my shoes. "All done." She nodded to the doctor.

"Well then," he said looking at me, "I'll be off for now. Sienna will fill you in on everything else now."

"Okay. Thank you."

When it was just the two of us Sienna looked at me.

"Inuyasha if you just leave your things in here we'll go put your phone in the safe and I will give you a tour."

"Do we really have to? I'm starting to feel sick."

"No." She looked at my sympathetically. "I'll go ahead and do it for you. If you want to just go ahead and lie down. The bathrooms are at the other end of the hall by the stairs. I can also bring you up a bucket just in case you throw up."

I nodded and sat on my bed.

"Just relax." She said. "I will have someone call your family and let them know that you made it and that you aren't well enough to talk yet."

"Okay," I lied back on the bed, "thank you."

With that said she left my room and I turned to rest on my side, facing the door to the balcony. I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep. I knew that whenever I wake up I'd be feeling horrible.

* * *

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I told whoever it was to come in. It was Sienna.

"Hi Inuyasha." She walked over to me and handed me a cup of water and some pills. "Here, take these they will help with some of the withdrawal symptoms."

I didn't bother asking what they were simply because I did not care. My body was starting to ache already.

"I called your wife and let her know that you are here. Whenever you would like to call her just go down and talk to the receptionist."

I nodded my head and told her thank you. Then she left my room. I laid back down and felt my eyes water. I felt like I just got beat up. My muscles hurt badly. So did my head. I didn't move to much and eventually fell back asleep.

That night even the medicine couldn't help me get to sleep. I had the worst insomnia. I stayed up the whole night just miserable. Everything was hurting. My anxiety was through the roof. My eyes were watery, my nose runny, and my whole body hurt. My hands were held in fists across my chests, as I laid in the fetal position. I never wanted to use so bad in my life.

* * *

Detox was terrible. It was terrible just fucking terrible. For however many days I'd been in my fucking room. Only leaving to use the bathroom, but I was constipated so I could only piss. My head felt like it was literally going to fucking burst.

I wanted to use so bad that it pissed me off. I just wanted to end this torture.

I rolled to lie on my other side. My bed was soaked from me sweating, but I was having chills at the same time.

I groaned as another wave of cramps hit my abdomen. It hurt so much. I felt so miserable.

I just want to use! Just a little, just enough to make this hell go away.

The medicines they were giving me weren't doing shit. They had to come in twice a day and wake me up to give them to me and change my bed sheets. I barely had the strength to turn over and let them do that.

"Inuyasha." Sienna held out my meds.

"Sienna," I slowly sat up and wiped my runny nose with my arm. Once upright a few tears fell from my eyes. I took the pills and water, swallowing as fast as I could for some relief. "These aren't doing anything."

"Yes they are." She placed the cup of water down on my nightstand. "You just don't realize it because they can't make you one hundred percent better. But it would be a lot worse without them."

"Trust me." I said sarcastically. "They don't."

"Would you like me to stop giving it to you and find out?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She smiled. "Exactly."

I sighed.

"Do you feel any better at all Inuyasha?"

"I feel worse."

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "Well that means you are getting closer to the peak, and once you make it there things will start to get better. You have to just stay positive."

I nodded and lied back down. I felt my leg spasm as I kicked at the blankets. This is fucking stupid, this whole damn situation is fucking stupid!

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, some fucking drugs."

She glared at me.

Fuck I'm irritable, don't ask me such a dumb question. What do you think I want other than that? I did feel a little guilty for snapping at her.

"Just kidding." I grunted out.

"Sure, very funny." She rolled her eyes. "You must be feeling a little better. You've got a sense of humor now."

I let out a breath. "Hmph."

"Well I've got to get back to my rounds. You try to feel better."

I didn't say anything and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I groaned and wiped some new tears off of my face. "Fuck!"

I hate this.

* * *

I finally opened my eyes to look out the window. I felt like I had a snapped my leg in half but all over my body, and with no pain medication at all. If that makes any sense.

I hadn't slept, I couldn't fall asleep. I would just lay there, with my eyes closed tight and a grimace on my face. How long had I been here? I didn't even know. It felt like forever. I've just been here, miserable; wanting to die. I'd rather be dead than go through this. Why am I even sticking it out? This is hell.

"Inuyasha." Sienna was standing in front of me. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I want to die."

* * *

I woke from a horrible nightmare, sitting straight up in my bed. "Fuck." I said aloud.

I took a deep breath and looked around. The door was shut and out the windows it was dark. What time was it? When did I even fall asleep? I had no clock.

I reached over to my nightstand where a cup of water was sitting. It wasn't that cold but it felt good on my throat and mouth.

I couldn't believe it but I was feeling a little better. My eyes weren't watery, my nose wasn't runny. I still felt my body tingling but it was bothersome, not excruciatingly painful.

Finally, it would get better from here. I lay back on my bed. The sheets were damp from the sweat. I thought of Kaiya.

My beautiful daughter. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to snuggle her so much. Kiss her chubby cheeks and tickle her so I could hear her laugh.

When I make it back home will she be able to talk? Will she be able to walk? Will she even recognize me? I was barely around before I left. Fuck, I was a scummy dad.

My own father was always gone when I was growing up. Shit, at least he was working, doing something good for the family. I would leave just to make everything worse.

I miss Kagome. I wonder if she misses me. How does she even have feelings for me after all I put her through? She is an amazing woman. An angel. Accidently knocking her up was probably the luckiest thing that ever happened to me. I hope I can make this up to her.

I slowly sat back up and moved my feet off the bed. Then I stood and walked out of my room. The hallway was brightly lit, waking me up a little more, bringing a swollen feeling to my head, and burning my eyes.

I tried to hurry to the bathroom, but I was probably walking slowly anyways. I felt weak.

Once in the large room I walked past the stalls and towards one of the doors that lead to a small room with a shower. This would be my first shower in... Well I don't know. In a long time. I probably stank like hell.

I took my clothes off and stepped in the stall. Then I turned the water on.

Holy wow. It felt amazing. The stream felt so good on my body. I could feel the sweat and grim across my skin and to wash it off felt so good. I didn't have any soap or shampoo. I'm sure I'd get it if I ask, I just didn't think too. It didn't matter. I could just rinse off for now and enjoy the feeling.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I got out when my fingertips started to look like prunes.

I grabbed a towel and dried off, and then I realized I didn't bring any clean clothes with me. Oh well, I thought as I put my dirty ones back on.

I went back to my room and noticed that someone had come in and changed the sheets. Good. There was also a cup of ice water and a cup with my medicine sitting on my nightstand. I took the pills and drank the whole cup of water.

Then I went to my suitcase and found some clean clothes to put on. A pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. I laid down and waited for the meds to kick in and help me fall asleep.

It's supposed to get better now, right?


	34. Serenity

I haven't updated in a long time. So if any of you are still with me... I want to dedicate this chapter to my boyfriends baby sister. She overdosed last month on heroin. 17 years old. Times have been very stressful ever since. My boyfriend is now 8 months sober after a year of using. She used for 5 months, went to rehab and OD'd a month later. -_-  
This chapter is on the short side. Please excuse any grammar errors and whatnot. I haven't read this over because I wanted to get it posted. Not 100% sure how happy I am with this chapter but I'm not in the best state of mind right now.

* * *

"Good morning Inuyasha." A voice woke me from my slumber.

I looked up at the person, I didn't know her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Teresa." The older woman smiled. "I work here on the weekend shift."

I looked at her and nodded.

She handed me my medicine and spoke.

"I heard from nightshift that you managed to take a shower last night."

I frowned. "Are there cameras in the bathrooms?"

"No, of course not!" She laughed. "There are cameras in the hallway. You went in the bathroom at 11pm and didn't come back out till forty-five minutes later, your hair was wet, and you were holding a towel."

"Oh," I smiled, "Right. Is there a reason you're bringing that up?"

"We just have it on file that you've been stuck in bed. The fact that you were up and about is important."

"Oh."

"Now you have been detoxing since Monday but now that it seems you are starting to feel better," she handed me a packet of paper, "We can go over the rules here. Go ahead and read them, they are pretty self explanatory but I can go over any that you want."

I nodded and looked at the page.

No sex. No drugs. No leaving the premises. No skipping meetings. No staying out past the 9pm curfew. No sleeping in. No phone calls without permission. No stealing. No fighting.

I looked up at her. "Easy enough."

"Great. On the next page is the schedule. Again, any questions just ask."

I turned the page over to read the schedule that was to be my life for the next few months.

6am: Wake up

6:30-7: Breakfast

7-7:30: Group meeting

7:30-9: Free time (Inside only)

9-10: Group meeting

10-12pm: Free time (No swimming)

12pm-12:30: Lunch

12:30-1: Free time (Inside only)

1-2: Group meeting

2-5: Free time

5-5:30: Dinner

5:30-7: One on one counseling and free time. (Inside only)

7-8: Group meeting

8-9: Free time (Inside only)

9pm: Lights out

Once I finished up I looked up at her. "This looks like a lot."

"You will get used to it; it's to keep you busy. In time you will like the structure of a routine."

"I guess."

"In the morning someone will come wake you up at 6. The counseling and free time is because there are only a few counselors and so those who are waiting for or are done with their turn just have free time."

I nodded.

"If you are feeling up to it, I can give you a tour of the place."

"Sure." I guess I can manage.

"Okay." She left the room and waited for me to follow. Once in the hallway she spoke. "This whole section of the building is where the rooms are. Upstairs for men, downstairs for women."

On the second floor there were two large bathrooms, a small gym, a yoga studio, two recreation rooms, and a balcony. We went downstairs and there was another pair of large bathrooms, three group meeting rooms, a cafeteria, the intake offices, the main rec room, and a library.

Through the main rec room downstairs was a patio, and outside they had a peaceful landscape with lots of flowers and benches to just chill and breathe. There was a tennis court and a gazebo.

After the tour I was feeling exhausted so I went back up to my room to lie down. Teresa came in the room some time after and gave me my medicines.

One of them helped me to fall asleep.

* * *

It took me about a week to start getting used to my new schedule. It was different always switching things up and doing this and that; but I liked the structure. It helped distract me from my demons. Although group meetings did bring some of them back out but it did with others as well. I don't really talk much in the groups. It's not required. Eventually I might but I don't know. I just listen mostly. Most of the people here have done things way worse than I have before they got here. So it definitely makes me feel less shitty about myself.

Most of the other residents are way older than me. But most people my age shouldn't be in rehab. Hell I shouldn't be either but I am. That's what happens when you make certain choices. There are a few young people my age here. I mostly keep to myself though.

The meetings with my counselor are rough. I've never taken responsibility for any of my actions in the past. The therapy I took last year did nothing since I just bullshit my way through till I didn't have to go anymore. My issues with my dad always being gone did some damage to me. Now I have to deal with my guilt for the bad things of done since I started using. Especially with my mom. I'll never get a second chance at her last few months of life and funeral. I skipped her burial to shoot up, damn. I made her probably even more sick than she already was from worrying about me. And my daughter, and my wife. I have a lot of making up to do.

Something that really helps me get through the day is that I'm on two medications now. They have me on Celexa for depression and bipolar tendencies and Suboxone for my dependence issues.

Probably the worst part about this whole process is that it will never end. Whether I use or not, I will always be an addict.

What I like most about this place is that I have no fear of judgment here, because nobody here is going to judge me or say that I'm a horrible person. The doctors, staff and other patients, they understand me so I can feel comfortable.

Kagome had written me a letter and sent some pictures of herself and the baby. I miss them so much. I'm so glad she didn't leave me, it's not like I even deserve a second chance. I worry about what she is doing. My life is kind of on hold while I'm down here. She is still living hers though.

* * *

Today is my 34th day sober. Once we are here for 30 days we are allowed visitation. Kagome and Sesshomaru are flying in today to visit me. Kaiya won't be coming though, she'll be with Rin.

I'm so excited to see Kagome though! I can't wait to finally have here in front of me. I feel like a whole new person. Fuck, I am a whole new person. I want to show her the new me. I want to thank her for sticking by my side through all of this, and Sesshomaru as well for giving me this opportunity.

I paced in my room as I waited for them to get here. I had just left a meeting but the whole time I was distracted, I just can't wait to see Kagome. I have so much to tell to her.

Teresa walked in my room.

"Inuyasha, your brother and wife are here now."

I let out a deep breath. "Okay."

I left my room and headed across the building where I knew they would be waiting. I found the two near the entrance; Sesshomaru talking to a secretary and Kagome had her back turned looking around. I hesitated for a moment. We hadn't separated on the best of terms. Last time she saw me she was ready to leave me.

The nervousness kicked in but I fought it. They are here to support me. If she didn't care she wouldn't have flown halfway across the country to visit me.

"Hey." I called out as I walked over to them.

Kagome was the first to look. Her eyes were wide as she looked me up and down. We walked up to eachother and I stopped a few feet away from her.

"Yash," she took in the sight of me, "you look amazing."

I smiled and she pulled me into a hug. I held her tight, my tears threatening to spill out. I didn't realize how much I had missed her until I finally had her back in my arms. I took a deep breath and smelled her hair. Fuck did I miss her. I missed looking at her in person, the warmth from her small body, the way she smelled, the sound of her voice.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru walked over to us and Kagome pulled away.

We shook hands and shared an awkward hug. Feelings aren't something we are good at, especially towards each other.

I smiled, glad they're here. "Why don't we go outside?" I asked, "It's a nice day out."

They agreed and I led them out to an area I liked to spend my time thinking. We all sat on a bench underneath a huge tree. I sat on the edge with Kagome to my right, holding my hand. Sesshomaru was on the other end. The three of us were quiet as we looked around at the scenery.

Kagome was the first person to break the silence.

"This place is really nice."

I nodded. "It is."

Sesshomaru spoke. "So how are you?"

I sighed. "I'm alright."

Kagome smiled at me. "You look really good. You got back all the weight you lost, your face is clearer, you just look so much healthier."

"Yeah," I bowed my head, "I wasn't lookin so hot when I came in here... How is Kaiya?"

"She is a handful, but I love her."

I smirked.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru got my attention, "How long do you think you will be here?"

"Well," I started to answer, "I can leave after my sixty days are up, I can stay till ninety if I want, and even longer if I need too."

He nodded. "I figured that when you end your inpatient treatment, you should go to a halfway house, instead of going straight home."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I wasn't planning on it."

"I think it's a good idea." Kagome said.

"I really want to go back home though. I'm sober, I know not to use, I won't ever do it again. I want to go back to work and eventually make something of myself."

"It will help give you the strength to resist temptation." He countered.

"I know, but I want to go home."

"You can't rush things." Kagome said. "Your sobriety is important Yash, without it everything else will fall apart."

I answered with a sigh. "I guess so."

The rest of our visit was filled with them asking about all the things I have learned and before I knew it they had to leave.

I really didn't want Kagome to go. I could tell she didn't have so much faith in me staying clean when I get out. But I'm so determined to show her that I'm not some childish fuckboy. I'm a man now.

The visit was short but it was just as much as I needed to get me through this point in my life. I'm going to commit to this. I won't let drugs control my life anymore. I'm going to give my daughter the dad that I missed out on and be there for my wife.

I can do this.

One day at a time.

* * *

RIP Brittnee


	35. Half Way Home

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and support. Here is a nice long chapter finally.

* * *

I am 90 days sober now. The last 3 months of my life I have spent analyzing and then reanalyzing everything and everyone in it.

I have decided that instead of going straight home like I really want to, I'll be going to a halfway house until I'm truly ready to go home. I don't want to risk a relapse.

The place I'm going will be close to work and Sesshomaru will pick me up and drop me off every day. I'm told they have lots of chores to keep me busy, and after my first week there I will be able to leave and see my girls.

I finished packing up all my things and sat on my bed, looking around the room. I was glad that the whole time I was here I never ended up getting a roommate. Although at the new place I'll have one.

I started to feel myself get antsy so I went to go to the bathroom and wash my face for the last time here.

The cool water helped calm me down and as I finished the process I looked at the mirror in front of me. Then I smiled.

I look pretty damn good. Being down south and always outside gave me a nice tan. Working out every day had me more toned and beefed up than I ever was before. I know Kagome will like that.

I can't wait to be with her again. I want to fuck her so bad! Just thinking about it caused my dick to press up against my pants. I better splash some more cold water on my face.

When I left the bathroom and went back to my room, Sienna was waiting for me outside the door.

"Inuyasha, you are leaving us today."

I smiled. "I know." Seeing this process with other people I went inside the room and she followed me with a bag and a paper.

She handed me the items. The page had a checklist on it of all my things that they took away.

"Everything should be in the bag; I'll need you to sign the bottom line saying that you got it all back."

I took out my stuff and grinned. My phone! Oh phone, I missed you. Then I signed her paper and together we took my things and left the room. We went downstairs to the entrance where I would wait for my cab to the airport.

It was a sunny day; the beautiful weather was reflecting my mood.

"Now Inuyasha," Sienna said, "As nice as it was getting to know you, I hope I never see you again."

"Yea, it was nice," I smirked, "but I'll never come back."

"Good. Please remember everything you learned here."

"I will. Thanks for all you've done." I answered, referring to my withdrawal from hell and her helping me.

That was our last conversation before the cab pulled up. A man walked out and we put my luggage in the trunk, then I got in the back seat.

He already knew to drive me to the airport so the ride was a silent one; I got to finally turn on my phone for the first time in three months.

As I waited for it to load up I couldn't help but feel this sense of accomplishment. This whole thing is over yet but I made it past the hardest parts.

The dinging brought me out of my thoughts. I think my phone chimed a good thirty times before it shut up. Damn I had a lot of text messages.

The majority of them were from Naraku.

I sighed.

He _was_ a good friend, but I can't have him in my life. I skimmed through the messages before deleting them. They were mostly about him having shit; the last ones he was asking what was up with me. I didn't respond. I was too fresh out of rehab to play with fire.

The other texts that I got were also from people I used with, I hit me then and there that after this, I'm gonna have no friends. All of my friends I had used with.

Miroku didn't though, my cousin Koga didn't either. Well I guess I have a few friends. But it doesn't matter anyways. All I need is my daughter and her mother.

With that said I found her name and called her phone. She picked up on the third ring.

"Inuyasha!" she sounded excited.

"Hey," I smiled into the phone, "you should feel lucky. You're the first person I called."

I heard her laugh. "You should feel lucky that I picked up."

"Oh ha." I answered sarcastically.

"So what's going on? Did you leave Sunrise already?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the airport right now. I'm gonna sit there for like an hour till my plane leaves, then when I get back to town I have to go straight to the house."

"I wish we could see each other first."

"I know," I sighed, looking out the window, "but if I saw you first, there would be no way I'd leave you."

I heard her laugh. "Awh, you're cute. Wanna say hi to Kaiya?"

"Of course." I haven't seen her in over 90 days.

"Okay, I'm gonna put you on speaker," I could hear Kagome talking in the back ground. "Kaiya, say hi... say hi… Say hi Kaiya... hi."

After some more prodding from Kagome, I heard a small sound from the other line.

"Hi."

I grinned and my heart pounded. "Hey Kaiya. It's daddy."

I didn't get a response. But I heard a sigh from Kagome. "Yeah, she just ran off to play with her new toy."

I smiled. "She got a new toy?"

"Yeah, it's a baby doll that lights up when you hug it. Her uncle got it for her."

"That's good." It surprises me how good of a big brother Sesshomaru is. He really is there for me and the girls.

"I just finished taking my finals last week." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, it is that time of year." She was still in college. "Did you get your scores yet?"

"Um, they are out now. I've been nervous about looking at them."

I shook my head. "I don't see why. I'm sure you did good."

"I know, I just- Kaiya can be a little needy during study time. I'm not sure if I passed them all."

"Well you have to find out eventually."

"Yeah, I know, I'll look one of these days."

Kagome and I just chatted on the phone for only a few more minutes before the cab pulled up to the airport drop off zone. I gave Kagome and Kaiya my love before getting off the phone. Then I sent a quick text to Sesshomaru to let him know where I was.

I made it into the airport and checked my bags. Then I went to my gate where I would wait a half hour for the plane to start loading passengers.

As I waited, I played with my phone, scrolling through my contacts. One by one I started to delete everyone that I ever did drugs with. Having their numbers was just setting myself up for disaster when I got back home. The last number I had to delete: Naraku.

He really was one of my best friends. We've been cool for years. He was the one who told me to keep an eye on Kagome when Kikyo was up to shit. He always cut me good ass deals on everything I ever bought off him. But I was at his house when I overdosed on coke, and he has been my main supplier for heroin this whole time. Hell, he's a dope head himself now. I'm surprised he is even able to sell it without using it all himself.

After a deep breath I deleted the contact. Naraku was a good friend, but we can't be around each other anymore. I'm starting a new life for myself and he can't be a part of it. No really he can't because if I even tried to associate with him I would just go back to my old ways. I can't risk doing that. I'd lose Kagome, and she has given me a million second chances. I'd lose Kaiya, and I can't even describe how much that little girl means to me.

Eventually I boarded my plane. I had a window seat and took advantage of it by watching the view as we took off. Everything on the ground got smaller and smaller. My long flight home had begun.

* * *

I found myself being woken up by the flight attendant who asked me to buckle my seatbelt. We were landing now. Fuck, when did I fall asleep? Boring ass airplane.

I stared out the oval glass and watched as we started getting closer to the ground. Soon enough the cars didn't look like hot wheels anymore, and the huge airport actually looked big again. It took a few more minutes of moving along the runway before the plane actually came to a stop. I felt the butterflies in my stomach move. I'm this much closer to going home.

When we were able to get off the plane I hurried up and grabbed my bags off the conveyer. Then I set off to find my chauffer, who would take me to whatever halfway house Sesshomaru had picked out for me. I hope he isn't sending me anywhere that sucks. He did a good job picking out sunrise though, that place was top notch. Knowing him I'm sure this place will give me the royal treatment. Ha.

After wandering around, I found the short man who would be taking me to my new home for the next… well for at least a few weeks. We exchanged pleasantries and I began to follow him to the car. He offered to help me with my luggage but he was really old, so I declined. I'm as healthy as I've ever been. I don't need to make an old man carry my shit.

He led me to his cab and I threw all my things in the trunk before getting in the backseat. I asked him if he knew the name of the place we were going too. He read off a piece of paper. Laurelwood. I thanked him and we didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

I recognized the neighborhood that we were in, it wasn't the best one, but it wasn't that bad either. The car started to slow down, and I looked around me to see which house it was.

We pulled into the driveway of a big green house.

I thanked the drive and got out of the car, grabbing my luggage from the trunk and nodding him a goodbye as I walked up the stairs.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A middle aged woman opened it. She looked at me. "May I help you?"

"Uh hi," I lifted my arm up and nervously rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm supposed to stay here for a while; my older brother Sesshomaru had arranged it all…"

"Oh yes!" she smiled. "You are Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." I smiled back, relieved.

"Okay dear, come inside and follow me."

I grabbed all my stuff and carried it into the house as the lady held the door open for me.

"My name is Nancy. I'm one of the staff here. I'll give you the grand tour."

I nodded silently as she led me up the stairs.

"We'll start with your room." We entered a long hallway. There were 3 doors on my left and two on my right. I followed her through the second door. "This is the room you will be staying in."

I entered behind her and she waved her hand to the bed on my left. Guess that means that is my bed.

I casually dropped all my things on the bed. I'd sort it all our later. Then I glanced around the small room. There was a small bed on each side. Each bed had its own nightstand adjacent, and a dresser. There was one mirror near the door.

"We expect the beds to be made every morning, and the room to be organized." Nancy spoke as I looked around. "Now if you will follow me I'll show you the bathrooms."

I did that, leaving the room and entering a door across the hall. The bathroom reminded me of something I'd see in a college dorm bathroom. There were a few toilet stalls, some sinks, and there were little rooms with the showers in them.

"There are only 3 shower stalls," she said, "and we have six others living here, with the capacity for eight. Get up early or wait all morning to bathe."

I nodded and we walked back out into the hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs we turned into the living room. It wasn't all that, pretty basic setup. Some couches, and ugly rug, decent size television with a game system, and a book case. Then she showed me the kitchen and dining areas.

"You cook for yourself. Don't steal other people's food. Clean up after yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

Then she led me near the back of the building. "This is the office. She opened the door. There will always be at least one staff member here. This is where you sign in and out."

"Okay."

"Now," she started walking towards the large desk, "I'm going to need to do a little paperwork before I leave you to yourself." She picked up a file and read for a few seconds… "Now we have it arranged that your older brother will pick you up every morning and drop you off every evening for work. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," she pulled out a couple sheets of paper and handed them to me, "here are the rules and guidelines for living here. Please read over them now, and sign that you have read and understand them. I will make a copy for you once you are done."

I sat down on one of the chairs and looked over the top page. It was the rules. I'm sure after being locked up in the rehab facility this place is a lot more laid back.

No visitors are allowed in the bedrooms. No sex with other residents. No drug use. Do not steal from others. No physical altercations or arguments, any disputes can be settled by talking like adults, if not please see the staff about problems. You may not leave the grounds before 6am. Return every night no later than 8pm. You must sign out before leaving. You may not skip any planned meetings. There is an hour meeting every night at 8pm. Lights out at 10pm….

The list went on. For a place with more freedom, they sure have a lot more rules too.

I quickly skimmed the rest of the page and grabbed a pen off the desk to sign my name. The next few pages were just about me filling in my information. Then some evaluation type thing.

When I was done I handed her the papers and she quickly made copies, putting theirs in my file, and giving me mine.

"Okay, Inuyasha." She smiled. "I will leave you to yourself; if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Oh!" she reached into a desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you."

"Thank you." I took the small package and opened it. Money, fifty dollars. Sweet.

"Because you are new you can't leave without a partner. I'm sure that if you wanted to buy groceries off of another resident you can."

"I see."

"Alright, well you enjoy your day. Don't forget we have a meeting at 8pm."

"I won't." I said as I left the office.

I folded the papers and headed upstairs. The house was pretty quiet and I haven't even met anyone else yet. I guess everyone likes to leave.

I went into my room and started to unpack. It didn't take long for me to have everything neatly put away. I plugged my phone into the charger; there was an outlet right near my bed. Then I laid down and just played on the phone until someone walked in the room.

I sat up and glared. Don't you know how to fucking knock?

"Oh hey." They young guy said to me. "I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm Ray." He held his hand out.

"Inuyasha." I shook it and leaned back into the bed.

"So I guess you're the new guy?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome. Where'd you come from?"

At first I hesitated. But then I realized, he was probably in here for the same shit as me. "I was doing 90 days in Florida."

"Florida? It's nice down there. You look a little young to be here. How old are you?"

Fuck that. "How old are you?" What's with all the fucking questions?

"I'm 24. Not trying to pry but we are gonna be roommates. I'd like to know who I'll be living with until one of us leaves." He sat on his own bed and looked over at me.

"So what's your story?"

I gave him a dry laugh. "My story?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "How did you land yourself in here?"

"Dope." I said nonchalantly. "I'm 90 days sober today. What about you?"

"Congratulations." He said. Then made a face. "Crack. I'm going on 5 months clean. Ever done it?"

I scrunched my nose. "Hell no!"

"Good," he said, "Don't ever try it."

"Don't ever try heroin." I replied sarcastically.

"I don't plan on it." He said. Then I watched him change into some gym shoes and stand up. "I'm gonna go for a jog, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah," I nodded, "you too, man."

With that he left the room, and soon enough I was back to playing Tetris on my phone. As I was reaching a new high score, the screen switched over and my phone started to ring.

"Fuck."

I looked down at the caller ID. Even though I deleted the contact out of the phone, I had that number memorized. So I knew exactly who was calling me.

My arm twitched.

For a split second my mind wandered to the cash that Sesshomaru had left for me. I could easily leave some money in the bushes and have Naraku drop something off for me. I knew exactly how to get here from his house. It's not even that far. All he had to do was drive down the street. Go for a walk past this house, pretend he dropped something in the bushes, and switch the money for dope, leave a needle… "No!"

I threw my phone on the ground in front of me and stood up.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm not even gonna answer it."

I leaned against the wall and squeezed my eyes shut. The fucking temptation! Back at Sunrise, I had no way of using. I had no money to get shit, and I didn't know where the fuck to buy it from. This is a completely different story now.

I looked over at my phone when it finally quit ringing. I grabbed it and sat on the bed, putting the phone beside me. Then I leaned back on the bed and covered my eyes with my hands. "Fuuuck." I groaned. This is gonna be a harder than I thought.

I heard the dinging of a text message. I uncovered my face and sighed. I picked up the phone and read the message.

_Heard ur back in town. We gotta hang out its been months. _

I sighed and deleted the message.

I gotta get my number changed.


	36. There's No Place Like Home

AN: Hello everyone. Its been a while since I update. My excuse is all the drama I've been going through. My ex was the perfect muse for this story and when we broke up I was going through a rough time, writing only made it worse. But I'm better now. I want to thank everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. I want to especially thank Cpsullivan2 for all the reviews and inboxing me about how much she likes this story and can relate to some things. It gave me the push I needed to try to write. So here it is. I apologize everyone, for the wait.

* * *

My first week here went by well. I met all of the other residents; there were 6 when I got here, but one of the girls had left the day after I came. Now it's me, 2 girls, and 3 other guys.

My roommate is a pretty cool dude. He's beyond weird and I think his drug use has done a little bit of permanent damage, but he's a nice guy.

The others are alright. Everyone is respectful to each other but I don't really talk to anyone much. Most of my free time I spend texting or talking to Kagome. I've also been studying as well. I didn't do that great in high school and there are a lot of smart guys working in the family company. Since I want to move up, I need to get some book smarts.

So Sesshomaru bought me some really boring books but it'll help me know what the fuck is going on around the building. Eventually when I get my life back on track, I can work alongside my brother.

It's Monday, I'll be going to work as usual, but I can finally have a little more freedom than usual. After I get home from work and finish my chores, Kagome is coming over.

I'm excited.

I sat downstairs in the kitchen and watched out the window for Sesshomaru's car to drive up to the house.

He pulled into the driveway right on time and I made my way to the car. I greeted him as I got in.

"Hey." I said, putting my seatbelt on.

He nodded. "Good morning. How was your weekend?"

I shrugged. "It was boring."

"At least you have your phone now."

"Yeah," I agree, "now I can Skype with Kagome and Kaiya."

We drove in silence for a few minutes before Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Have you read any of the books I bought you?"

Not really. "I've skimmed through them."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" At least I opened them.

"Inuyasha, those books are meant to teach you something."

I sighed. "I know, I know."

Sesshomaru shook his head, and we resumed the silent commute.

We made it to the building downtown and parted ways once inside. He went to his office, and I went to the basement where the mailroom was.

I quickly organized all the things that needed to be delivered according to my route and I wasn't paying attention when I turned around and ran into someone.

That someone who I knocked on the ground.

"Oh shit." I said bending over. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

The lady shook her hair out of her face and I was surprised to see bright green eyes looking up at me.

"Akira?"

She got up slowly. "Hey."

I could remember the last time I saw her and the last time I had heard about her.

"Wow," I said, reaching out my hand to help her stand up, "How are you?"

She brushed her clothes off and smoothed out her hair. "I'm doing really well actually."

"That's great."

"Yeah," she smiled, "Mr. Takahashi was so kind as to let me keep my job. So sorry for ratting you out." She joked.

"No," I smiled, "I'm glad you did. I'm 3 months clean and sober now."

"That's great." She said back to me. "Well, I need to get back to work. It's my first day back, so I don't want to do anything wrong."

"Right." I said. "I should do the same."

We both gave each other an awkward smile and then continued doing our own things. I saw her a few times throughout the day. But she and I both know we shouldn't really associate with each other.

Finally after a long and boring nine hours of work I made my way to Sesshomaru's car to wait for him outside. I leaned against the door and lit up a cigarette, relaxing myself. I can't wait to get out of the mail room. It's easy enough but it's just boring. The days are so long and boring, and when I get home I get to look forward to doing chores.

My face lit up.

After my chores Kagome gets to visit.

* * *

I found myself sitting on the porch of my temporary home waiting for Kagome to get here. We both agreed that as much as I miss Kaiya, we aren't going to bring her here. So she will get dropped off with Rin and Sesshomaru while Kagome visits me.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome's car pulled up in front of the house. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

She got out of the car and smiled at me. I stood up and walked near the edge of the porch stairs as she walked over to me.

"Yash." She smiled, coming closer.

I didn't say anything. I just grabbed her and pulled her tight. I tucked her head beneath my chin and held her. Her arms made their way around my torso and she hugged me.

I looked down and kissed the top of her hair, breathing in her scent. Oh she smelled so good. Her body was so warm. She was so beautiful.

I finally let go and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling when I pulled away.

I smiled at the effect I had on her.

Once she opened her eyes and let out a breath I spoke. "I missed you so much."

Kagome nodded. "I missed you too." She stood up on her tip toes and gave me a small peck.

I grinned and stepped away from her. "Want to hang out here?" I gestured towards the patio furniture.

"That's fine with me."

I nodded and took her hand, leading her to a loveseat swing. We sat close to each other. She was on my left side; I had my left arm around her shoulders and my right hand holding hers.

We sat together quietly, both of us just enjoying the comforting presence of one another.

Eventually Kagome spoke. "So," she said softly, "how are you?"

I let out a breath. "I'm great."

"That's good."

"What about you?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders against me. "I'm doing okay, I guess."

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and looked up at me, "I just get lonely sometimes. And taking care of Kaiya can get a little overwhelming; thankfully school is over so I don't have that on my plate at the moment."

"I'm sorry," I felt a little guilty; "I wish I didn't fuck up, so I could be there to help you."

"I know. It's okay."

It's not okay though. "Do you still love me?" I asked.

She blushed and looked away. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Yash. After all that you put me through, I really don't know how I could love you."

My guilt increased. "Kagome," I started, "I never meant to put you through all this. I feel like such an asshole. I'm so sorry for everything. You deserve the world and all I've done was make your life harder. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. I appreciate every second that you are mine, because I know you had every right to leave me but you didn't."

She smiled and looked away. "Oh shut up."

I smirked and kissed her temple.

She turned and looked up at me with her big blue eyes. No words were spoken. We just gazed into each other's eyes and I felt my heart speed up.

And then the moment was ruined.

The screen door opened and two of my housemates came outside rushing down the stairs and into the yard. One of them turned around and stopped in his tracks to stare at Kagome.

I felt my blood boil as I watched him check her out.

"Hey man." I warned.

"Oh," he looked at me, "sorry dude."

I continued to glare at him until he joined his friend walking down the street.

I felt a slight pressure on my hand from Kagome, making me look back at her.

"Yash." She looked concerned.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I just don't want him thinking he can look at you like that. You're mine."

"Well, thanks. I think." She blushed. "Forget about that guy. Let's enjoy our time together."

I nodded. "You're right. I'll deal with him later."

"No," she narrowed her eyes at me, "you will suck up your pride and not start a fight."

"I never said I was gonna fight him."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You didn't have to; I saw the look on your face as he walked away."

I laughed.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha." She put on her mom-voice.

"Alright, alright," I wrapped my arm back around her and pulled her close, "I'll play nice."

"You better, because if you start a fight and get kicked out I'm gonna kick your ass," she said, "and then when I'm done with you Sesshomaru is gonna beat you up too."

"Ha," yeah right, "I'd beat Sesshomaru's ass."

"Well let's not find out, okay?"

"There's nothing to find out. If me and Sesshomaru were to get in a fight I would win."

She smiled. "Of course you would." That sounded like sarcasm.

"You don't fuckin believe me?" Wow. "Alright then, next time I see him I'm gonna knock him out, one punch."

"Don't." she said.

"No." Forget that. "I can't have my own wife thinking my brother could beat me up."

"Inuyasha I was just joking," she frowned, "please don't start a fight with Sesshomaru."

"Why? So I don't get beat up?"

"No," she said desperately, "because it would be immature."

"It's not immature, it's my instincts. My woman thinks another man can beat me so now I have to show her that I'm the alpha male, not him."

"You've got to be kidding me." She put her hand on her forehead. "Men…Inuyasha, I love you. I am not trying to insinuate that Sesshomaru could beat you up or that is better than you in any way. My whole point was that if you start a fight with your housemate then I will be very upset with you and Sesshomaru will be too. Especially since he has put so much effort into helping you. Okay?"

I sighed.

"Okay?" she asked again.

"Alright already," I said, feeling a little annoyed.

"Good. Now can we continue to enjoy my visit today? I have to leave soon."

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

She reached out for my hand and gave me a smile. "It's okay."

* * *

After being at the halfway house for a month I decided that I was ready to go home. I wanted to be with my family. The original plan was to stay here for a few months but I had the time to focus on myself and my sobriety, so now I think I'm ready. I've been working Monday through Friday and I have been studying business with help from my brother. I have all the tools to be successful so even though a lot of people want me to stay at this house, I know myself better than anyone and I want to go home.

I want to go to sleep with my wife every night and wake up with her every morning. I want to help her raise our daughter. I don't want to miss any more of Kaiya's life than I already have. I just want to prove to everyone that I'm not a fuck up and I can do it.

I was in the office signing off on some paperwork so I could leave the place. I decided to surprise everyone with the news. So I was going to catch a cab back to the house and call Sesshomaru during the drive.

I said my goodbyes to my housemates and waited on the porch steps with my luggage for the cab to pick me up. The driver made it after about ten minutes of me waiting, and we put my things in the trunk and left.

I unlocked my phone and pressed to call Sesshomaru.

He answered on the second ring.

"Inuyasha."

"Hey." I said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going home."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I decided that I was ready to leave, so I left."

"Why couldn't you just stay for a couple more months?"

"A couple more months isn't going to do anything but make me miss my family more."

"You had privileges to see Kagome and Kaiya."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. It's done. I'm on my way to the house now; I'm ready for this Sesshomaru."

"You should not have left."

I moved the phone away from my ear to glare at his contact picture.

"Inuyasha." I heard him from the short distance.

I held the phone back up to my face to talk. "You don't think I can do it."

"I think you overestimate yourself."

"Well I think you underestimate me."

"Inuyasha you should have talked to me about this before you left."

"Well it's too late. Anyways I'm about to pull up to the house, so I gotta go. Pick me up at _my_ house tomorrow, okay?"

"Hn." There was a ding noise letting me know he ended the call.

I put my phone in my pocket as I turned onto my street. I had butterflies in my stomach, I was excited!

We couldn't pull into the driveway soon enough and once we did, I hurried up and paid the man, then got all my shit out of his car and closed the trunk.

I moved my things from the driveway to the front stoop and quickly put my key in the door. My hand was trembling a bit so it took me a few seconds to actually get it in the keyhole. Finally I unlocked it and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated!


	37. Self-Defense

AN: It's been a month since the last update... *blushes* sorry! Thank you all for the reviews from the bottom of my heart! Also, I went back on some of the chapters and made some tiny changes. Spelling mistakes I caught and even some storyline problems that I hope nobody else noticed(Oops). No big changes that would make you need to reread anything though!

* * *

I moved my things from the driveway to the front stoop and quickly put my key in the door. I unlocked it and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

I had the biggest grin on my face as I walked into the house. I turned on the light and took everything inside. The house was quiet, and the lights downstairs were all off. I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was almost 8pm.

I didn't realize how late it would be when I got here. After getting dropped off from work today, then doing chores, packing, and paper work I should have realized how long it would take to get here. Oh well.

"Kagome?" I called out, as I lifted my things, getting ready to take them to my room. As I walked up the stairs I had no answer.

I left my things at the top of the stairs and went straight to her bedroom. I opened the door and saw my little angel sitting in her princess chair, watching something on the television. She was wearing her footie pajamas and never looked more adorable.

"Kaiya!" I smiled and walked over to her.

She turned her head and looked at me, her mouth curved into a smile and she reached her arms out towards me. I scooped her up and just held her tight against me.

I pulled my head back and gave her about ten kisses or so, all over her face. She giggled but kissed me back.

"I love you so much." I told her, as I put her back on her kiddie couch. I looked around the room with my hands on my hips. "So where is your mom?"

"Mama."

I smiled, looking down at her. "Where's mommy?"

She giggled at me and stood up on wobbly legs. Then she ran over to Kagome's bathroom door, reaching for the handle.

"Kaiya," I laughed at her antics, "you're not tall enough to open the door." As I went to move the girl, I heard running water.

Ah, so she's in the shower. I pictured her in my head and smiled. My body started to warm up, when was the last time Kagome and I even did anything? I haven't even seen her naked in so damn long.

I picked Kaiya up and took her across the room, putting her down on her little pink couch.

"Here," I said, handing her a nearby doll. She took it from my hands and walked over to a pile of other dolls that she had.

I took a moment to appreciate her short attention span, as I walked over to Kagome's bathroom door, by _myself._

I could feel the excitement bubbling up in my stomach again. I was excited for many things now. Carefully, I pushed the door open and stepped in. I didn't want Kaiya to run over here.

The room was foggy and I could see Kagome's silhouette through the shower curtain. A grin formed on my face as I watched her bathe. She had the perfect figure. Long legs, a small waist, and curves in all the right places.

I couldn't take it anymore; I cleared my throat to let her know I was there.

I watched her hands move away from her head as she froze. For a couple seconds she just stood there, not moving. Then I realized that maybe this wasn't the best way to let her know that I was back home.

"Kagome." I said her name quietly; I didn't want to scare her too much. Her head angled towards me, but she still made no move to open the curtain.

I walked up to the shower and pulled the curtain back with a grin. "Hey babe."

I should have seen it coming.

My ears were ringing from her terrified scream. Before I could stop her, she grabbed the shower head and brought it down on my face as hard as she could. For a split second I saw black and a flash of light.

"Fuck!" I said stepping back. The damn thing hurt like hell and the water pouring out of it was now all over myself and the floor. Of course, I slipped and fell back on my ass. Even more luck, I slammed the back of my head onto the top of the sink. Apparently I hit my head pretty hard too, because the force put me to sleep.

…

I groaned, feeling the pounding of a headache. My eyes were closed and I slowly lifted them about half way open, the light was blinding and bright.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, taking in my surroundings. I was soaked, sitting on the floor against the counter in Kagome's bathroom.

"Inuyasha." Kagome timidly said my name.

I tilted my head to the right to find her crouched down next to me. Her eyes were wide open and she had a concerned look on her face. Her hair was dripping water, and she had a towel wrapped around her body. One hand clutching it against her, the other hand on my shoulder.

I grimaced at sharp pain coming from my skull. Then I remembered. She hit me!

I glared at her. "What the fuck, Kagome?"

Her face went from that of a concerned and loving wife to that of a pissed off bitch. She knew exactly what I was upset about.

"Don't what the fuck Kagome, me!" she snapped, "What the hell are you doing here? I have never been so scared in my life, Inuyasha! You don't just go sneaking into people's houses and scaring them in the shower! I thought you were a murderer!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not sneaking in if I live here too. And you didn't have to hit me." I reached my arm up and felt the slowly swelling bump on the back of my head.

Now Kagome rolled her eyes at me as she stood up. "You live at the halfway house, so of course I'm not going to be expecting anyone to come in here during my showers. And I hit you out of self defense."

"Self defense? I didn't even do anything!" Slowly I lifted myself back up to standing. I felt a little dizzy.

"Well that's because I didn't give you the opportunity too. I didn't know it was you, I had to think fast, and I did it on impulse."

I shook my head and followed her out of the bathroom as she started to get changed. Kaiya was on the bed with some of her dolls and totally oblivious to our noise.

Once Kagome finished putting on her pajamas she closed the dresser drawer and looked at me. "I'm so confused. What are you even doing here?"

I got this feeling that Kagome would react like Sesshomaru, so before I started to explain I thought to use a little reverse psychology.

I moved to sit on the bed, pulling Kaiya in my lap. She made it even better, by turning into me and hugging me. I smirked as I cuddled with her. Maybe Kagome would see how great our little family is and want me to stay more than she wants me in the halfway house.

Kagome was leaning against her dresser, still waiting for an explanation. "Well?" she asked.

"I decided to come back home."

"Yash," her eyes widened, "why?"

"I did some thinking and I felt that it would be better for all of us if I came home."

"Wow," she slowly walked over to the bad and sat down on the edge, "I don't know what to say. I'm really shocked right now."

"Kagome, I can do this. I can be the man that you need, but not if I'm not here."

"That's not true; you were doing exactly what you needed to do by being away."

"I already accomplished everything I needed there." I started to feel offended. She should be glad I'm back. "What would me staying away longer do?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready before you left."

I nodded. "Okay and I get that. But who would know if I'm ready or not?"

"You would."

"Exactly. And I'm ready now."

She sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous."

I still held Kaiya and shifter her onto one arm so I could reach out and grab Kagome's hand with my free one. She watched me with a worried expression.

"Kagome," I said, as I pulled her towards me, "just give me this chance."

She didn't say anything but did let me pull her to my side. We both leaned back on her headboard and I let Kaiya climb in between us where she decided to lay down. The three of us cuddled silently. I could tell Kagome was feeling anxious and I wanted to calm her nerves.

She was running her hand across Kaiya's head absentmindedly. I watched her face while trying to figure out what to do and say. I knew she was concerned about me, and about if I can manage to be good to her and not fuck up anymore.

"Kagome," I took her hand in mine, "everything is going to be okay. I can do this, I believe in myself. So now here I am. Let's be happy about it instead of sad and shit."

She let out a breath.

I sat up in the bed, pulling away a bit and earning a whine from the baby. I smiled at both of my girls. I picked up the baby and grabbed all her toys off the Kagome's bed.

"I'll put Kaiya to sleep," I said walking out of the room, "you go downstairs, and put a movie on."

I didn't give her a chance to disagree as I left. I entered Kaiya's room, and put her in her crib. She stood up and leaned against the railing, while watching me put her toys away.

"Fuck," I mumbled to myself. I forgot to get her sippy cup. I went back to Kagome's room and smiled when I saw that it was empty. So she actually listened to me and was already downstairs? Sweet.

I turned on the light and searched around for a few minutes before I found the damn cup under the bed. I grabbed it and went back to Kaiya's room to leave it in the crib with her.

When I walked back in, Kaiya was sitting up against the corner of her crib, sleeping. I chuckled at her position. That didn't look to comfortable. I shifted her body down to a better position on the mattress and tucked her in.

She opened her eyes for a moment, just long enough to grab her sippy cup and hold it near her body. In a few seconds she seemed fast asleep already.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I said as I watched her sleep. I waited for a couple minutes, gazing at her with a smile on my face before I decided to meet Kagome downstairs.

I turned off the light and closed the door until it was only cracked open. Then I walked down to the living room where I found Kagome looking through some movies.

"Did you pick one yet?" I asked, jumping over the back of the couch.

She gave me a look. "No, and don't jump on the furniture."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

"Here," Kagome turned around and held out two DVDs, "I narrowed it down, pick one."

I shook my head. "Your choice."

"Whatever." She smiled and pulled them back, studying the boxes intently.

After she got everything started and sat down on the couch next to me, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"So," I breathed against her lips, "what did you pick?"

She gave me a peck on the lips before responding. "Knocked Up."

I laughed. "I do like that movie."

"Yeah." She laughed too. "It kind of reminds me of us."

Ha. "I guess." Actually yeah, I see the similarities.

The way we were positioned on the couch was that I was lying down but half sitting up with Kagome lying somewhat between my legs but on my torso as well. It wasn't the best for my upper back and neck; they were getting stiff minutes into the movie. It was okay though, I didn't pay much attention to the movie. I just watched Kagome watch it.

I'm surprised she didn't notice my staring, but if she did, she didn't say anything about it.

She was so pretty. I thought back on all the girls I'd been with and at the time she might not have been the hottest there was but now, she's beautiful.

Eventually Kagome managed to glance up.

"Hey," she narrowed her eyes, "why aren't you watching this?"

"I don't know." So I could stare at you. That sounds a little creepy; I'll keep it to myself.

"Well then why did you tell me to play a movie if you weren't even going to watch it with me?"

"I was," I defended, "I just got distracted." I just want to look at you now.

She stared at me, not understanding what I meant.

I bent my head forward and kissed her. She smiled against my lips and I took that as my cue to lift her body up closer to mine. As I brought her closer, she turned to straddle me.

I moved my hands from her arms to her shoulders. My left hand cupped her cheek while I moved the right to the back of her head. I gripped her hair just to press her even closer.

Her hands slid from my chest to my neck. My mouth was on fire and my blood was racing through my veins.

I could feel my hard on pressing against my jeans. She ground her hips against me, making me moan in her mouth.

"Kagome," I smirked, pushing my own hips up, "you're not trying to seduce me are you?"

She giggled and continued to kiss me. "Maybe."

...

* * *

Knocked Up is probably one of my favorite movies...if you have never seen it, watch it!  
Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think.  
:)


End file.
